Digimon The Crimson Legend Arc 1: The Legend is Reborn
by Taro MD
Summary: A legend spoken in digital whispers, warriors led by a crimson destined human that will fulfill a prophecy and save the Digiworld from the darkest of tyrants who seeks the power of 12 Medallions of Digital Power. A human enters the digital world for the first time in thousands of years, a destiny unfolds as well as a dark enemy that uses a darker reminder of the past.
1. Prologue

Digimon: The Crimson Legend

By Taro M.D

Prologue: Arrival in a strange land

(Taro) So I got back into watching Digimon again and I realised that I had an idea in my head as it were... create my own Digimon Adventure but do it differently, I figured that if I was to combine the aspects of having an army or so with the notion of having a digidestined at the head of this army or so but go on a vast quest that covers all aspects of the Digital World including the Eastern Realm where 01 and 02 is set and then go into the other 3 realms containing an untapped source of potential.

I want to see if I can still write a story that is thrilling and capable that comes from my head.

So let's begin my version of the Digimon Adventure and it's go time!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... it's the property of Toei Animation and Saban.

"Word" Speaking Word Thought

The Digital World

Hi there my name is Desmond Smith and I'm a human being trapped in a vast land full of intelligent digital creatures with thoughts, feelings,  
desires like everyone of us.  
I originally didn't think that digital creatures would be smart enough to think on their own terms but now that I've been in this 'Digi-World' for roughly 3 days or so, I pretty much sure miss the comforts of home. My own computer, the console and it's games and my porn collection... no joking I really do miss my mens material as they say.

I look at the reason why I'm here, this crimson digivice aka digital device, It's not like I don't mind it or anything heck I wish I had an Iphone that look this cool and shiny then I wouldn't mind but really it hasn't got much to work with... well apart from keeping this weird monster thing that's keeping it alive.

Speaking of which... this monster thing claims to be my digital partner aka as it called itself a 'Digimon'... well soon as I arrived here all sorts of trouble happened but we're stuck together so as long as I can rely on him then we can work as a team as what the little guy said when I arrived face first into a vast lake.

I remember how I arrived too... soon as I got that message on my computer.

'3 days earlier'

Listening to music on Youtube and drinking a glass full of Coke down, Desmond was doing his homework and surfing the net when he was bored but as he was ready to pick another music choice... his e-mail chimed with a loud noise that interrupted him.

"Hm?" Desmond broke away from his Youtube browsing to check on the email application that he used for a long time.

YOU HAVE A NEW MESSAGE

"It's just probably Ryan sending me another picture of his digital photo project so I can give it pointers."

Desmond mused as he figured that his buddy Ryan who was sending him his latest photoshopped photo to see if it could be worthy of being selected for the upcoming art competition but as soon as he clicked on the email and then the attachment... Desmond was confused.

"Huh? This isn't a picture..."

What Desmond saw was vast lines of weird writing that seemed to react to the prescene of Desmond and together they began to glow bright instantly so much that Desmond turned away from the screen.

"GOD-DAMN IT RYAN!"

Desmond then turned back but as soon as he did, he saw that a weird red device was hovering in front of the computer.

"The hell is this thing?"

Soon as he picked up the device, the computer screen flashed brightly and then proceeded to engulf Desmond!

"OH FFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!"

Desmond disappered from view as he does so, the computer continued to function as normal unaware that it's user disappeared inside it's confines but then again IT'S A MACHINE!

The Digital World

The peaceful serene lakeside location was blissful with it's clear skies and high positioned sun but like most peaceful places... a foreign noise tends to ruin the ideal place, kinda of like what was about to appear from the sky, as a large portal opened in the sky and a single person fell from the dimensional mass as it closed up... a loud noise began to scream down as it gets louder.

"!"

A loud splash then was heard and after a few minutes floating and then dragging himself out of the lake, Desmond took the time to recover from a very high drop wondering why it didn't kill him outright... but his musings were interrupted by a high pitch voice coming out of nowhere.

"Hi there Desmond!"

"The hell...?"

Desmond turned towards the source of the voice and instantly recoiled in fear.

TO BE CONTINUED!

(Taro) Well I didn't say who Desmond's partner is or his first partner but I kinda figured I would leave that up to you guys... I can say this though, I won't be using the original 8 Digimon from 01 or their evolved forms because I want to explore the other options available and there are lots of other rookies to use so the pool is open.


	2. V for Victory

Digimon: The Crimson Legend

By Taro M.D

Chapter 1.1: V for Victory

(Taro) The chapter kinda gives out a hint as to whom Desmond's first Digimon Partner is and to be fair I did mention that the orginal 8 were not going to be used but this didn't rule out Season 2 or any of the Digimon from Tamers... I always figured that 02 digimon had a uniqueness that were easy to get attached too without the notion of Armor Digivolving or DNA Digivolving to which I didn't like... luckily you won't be seeing these digivolutions in this story as I'm going for a different route.

So yeah

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... it's the property of Toei Animation and Saban.

"Word" Speaking Word Thought

The Digital World

"Hi there Desmond!"

"The hell...?"

Desmond turned towards the source of the voice and instantly recoiled in fear... as his digivice was dropped in front of him in surprise as he looked in total shock from what it looked like a blue plushie doll from anime shops come alive.

"THE HELL!"

Standing before him although looking small in size, was a weird creature that looked like a small plushie of sorts with its blue skin but he was very much alive judging from it's big brown eyes and was standing up with it's tiny legs and it looked like it picked up Desmond's Digivice which he dropped to the ground with it's tiny blue arms... his tail stood out from it's tiny body.

"You dropped this Desmond, it looks very important."

"Uh... thanks little guy."

Desmond claimed back his Digivice although still in shock.

"I'm not just a 'little guy'... My name is DemiVeemon and I'm a Digimon."

"I'm sorry I'm not used to talking creatures..."

"No problem there Desmond I'm as surprised as you when I saw a human for the first time..."

"Your first time?"

"Yeah you are the first human that I have ever seen in my life time."

"And how long has your life been?"

"I don't know... I don't really remember much."

Desmond kinda blinked at how DemiVeemon exhibited signs of Amnesia or perhaps he's just young but anyway he figured that he was a bit too wet and needed to dry off.

"So... DemiVeemon is it? Do you a place where I can dry off my clothes, I fell into that lake when I 'arrived' here."

"Sure Desmond there's a village about a good few hours walk from here..."

DemiVeemon proceeded to jump up onto Desmond's shoulders and he felt the slight weight before looking at him.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm a tiny Digimon and it takes a lot of energy walking to the village... I'll point out the way so you won't get lost."

"You better know the way... otherwise I'll have to charge you for the ride."

And so began the adventures of Desmond and DemiVeemon... friends for life.

Not too far away from the meeting of a friendship of a life time, a small digimon was running away for it's life to get away from what it perceived as a threat to it's life.

"Hey don't go too far pipsqueak, me and you need to have words."

At the sound of the threatening voice in the air, the digimon ran faster yet unknowingly he was being watched by a pair of red eyes that signalled menace and terror.

"Oh I do love me a good chase, it makes me want to bash you to bits!"

Well there's always a bully in these stories to make you want to bash it.

A few hours later Desmond and DemiVeemon were walking down a forest path, relying on the Digimon's sense of direction which is somewhat useful because they made progress... but as the sun was clearly coming down and they weren't anywhere near their destination... meanwhile they were walking on top of a large hill which had a path that lead them to a clearing.

"DemiVeemon the sun's coming down, are you sure we're on the path to the village."

"Yes Desmond as I've told you before... it's only a couple of miles to go, we will get there before the sun goes down."

Before they can continue the conversation, a small mass quickly ran out and quickly looked at the two before he ran behind Desmond.

"The heck..."

"YOU HAVE TO HIDE ME!"

"Uh DemiVeemon do you know who this guy is?"

"It's a Motimon Desmond and good question... why do you have the need to hide?"

The Motimon which looked like a pink bobblehead with arms and a sort of dress for legs was shivering but he looked at DemiVeemon carefully from his hiding place behind Desmond's leg.

"I'm running away from..." Motimon then saw something and tried to hide even more behind Desmond's right leg.

"Who are you running away from Motimon?"

"That's because he's running from me blue pipsqueak!"

The attention was diverted as a small green like goblin man walked out of the bush with a swish of his large wooden club with screws embedded, the goblin was wearing a brown medievil pants with an attached loincloth with a belt holding it up, he's wearing a brown leather open jacket, on his right arm there was a bracelet that was secured on it's muscular frame... lastly he had a red mohawk that stood out from it's ugly head and it had an evil sneer like grin.

"Well, well another pipsqueak to play with... and a human as well? I haven't had the pleasure of beating up a human before... today is my lucky day."

"Hey DemiVeemon who is this thing?"

Motimon decided to pop out and jump up on Desmond's other shoulder ignoring the wince that Desmond made.

"That is Goblimon, he's a evil Rookie Digimon that loves to bully other small Digimon because he enjoys it... his Goburi Strike and Goburi Bomb attacks are his way of throwing his weight around and cause misery to the village that despise him."

"Wait what Village?"

"The Village that I ran from to avoid that bully!"

"Durr...You know that you of stayed where you were and take your beating like a real digimon!"

Desmond reacted to that badly, he was never a fan of bullies... spending a couple of years being bullied by that one guy allowed him to develop the courage needed to repel the bully and eventually moved on with his life but this exchange brought back some memories.

"Say there big green and ugly how about fighting a digimon that isn't afraid of you!"

DemiVeemon jumped off Desmond's shoulder and landed on the ground, glaring at the larger green goblin.

"Durr hur hur hur and how are you going to hurt me with those puny arms of yours!"

"I don't really need to use my arms ya big bully... POP ATTACK!"

DemiVeemon jumped onto Goblimon's head and pounded the goblin with very hard hop like kicks that made him angry.

"Grrr... GET OFF OF MY HEAD YOU WEAKLING! GOBuRI STRIKE!

Goblimon tried to swat DemiVeemon off his head with his club but the little blue digimon dodged the blow and comically made Goblimon hit himself hard on the head so much that his mohawk gets messed up.

"You really shouldn't be hitting yourself ugly!"

"Grrr you messed up my hair ya blue pest... YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THIS!"

"Bring it on!"

Somehow DemiVeemon is a lot braver than he looks.

For the next 10 minutes, DemiVeemon fought against Goblimon as he attempted to swing his big wooden club and most of the time he missed and that's when DemiVeemon jumped up and hit his head with the Pop Attack, all the time he was making Goblimon more enraged every time until Gobrimon finally got lucky with his club."

"THIS HAS GONE ON LONG ENOUGH! GOBURI STRIKE!"

The wooden club hits DemiVeemon brutally as he gets sent a few feet, making Desmond worried.

"Oh no DemiVeemon!"

"This is too much for me to bear!"

Motimon closed his eyes in terror as Desmond watched as Goblimon held out his hand and produced a small fireball that was blazing brightly.

"Time for you to see why I'm the mean Digimon around these parts, GOBURI BOMB!"

The small fireball was thrown at DemiVeemon and exploded causing the little blue digimon to scream hard as he is a Training pokemon and the Goblimon who is a Rookie.

"No DemiVeemon are you alright!"

"I'm ok Desmond... he's all bark and no bite, that fireball didn't hurt... much."

"TIME TO DIE PIPSQUEAK! GOBURI BOMB!"

"NO! DEMIVEEMON!"

Suddenly a large flash of light burst from Desmond's Crimson Digivice as Motimon looked on in awe and Goblimon looked on in fear as suddenly DemiVeemon who was on the verge of death began to glow in the same flash of light.

"DEMIVEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."

DemiVeemon began to grow in size as he took on a more humanoid version of himself as his arms and legs grow bigger and more muscular, his ears become larger and his tail grows bigger, his brown eyes become shinier as he gets a V symbol between his eyes and upside down triangles on his cheeks.

"VEEMON!"

Nearby in the bushes, a pair of glowing eyes watch the new digivolution with disdain and intrigue.

"So the legend of the Crimson one is true... this is most disturbing."

The eyes then vanish.

Desmond looks on in awe... the small Demiveemon that he met a few hours ago is now a much bigger Veemon, The Goblimon looks on in a mixture of horror, fear and false bravado as he tried to shake of the new development.

"This changes nothing!"

"Hey big boy... you like picking on the little digimon, well now I'm your size... it's time I cut you down! HOPPING KICK!"

Veemon jumped onto Goblimon's head with a bit more ferocity and then did damage by jumping up and down and then backflipping back onto his feet giving Goblimon a massive headache.

"Ugh... I'm in pain."

"Hey remember when you said I had puny arms?"

"Yes?" A stupid look appeared on his face.

"HERE'S A REMAINDER OF MY ARMS OF FURY! VEE PUNCH!"

Veemon jumped in with his arms rotating in circles in a fast speed, smashing Goburimon in several places despite the fact that he was defending with his club causing him massive damage.

"GOBURI STRIKE!"

Goblimon striked Veemon hard in the chest, stopping his fists of fury attack but that small moment of opportunity opened up.

"GOBURI BOMB!"

The fireball he quickly gained into his hand was then slammed into his chest sending Veemon back some distance and was about to finish off Veemon!

"TIME TO DIE VEEMON! GOBURI BOMB!"

"NO! BUBBLE BLOW!"

Motimon blew tons of pink bubbles in front of Goblimon's face that blinded him for a few seconds... which gave Veemon everything he needed to wrap this battle up.

"VEEMON CLUSTER HEAD!"

Veemon gathers energy at his V symbol that fires a small laser that hits the fireball causing it to explode in his head making Goblimon flinch and scream angerly in pain.

"OWW! THAT HURT!"

"NOT AS MUCH AS THIS IS GOING TO HURT YOU BIG MEANIE! VEE HEADBUTT!"

Veemon jumps at Goblimon's chest at the speed of Mach 1 slamming in head first to send Goblimon back some distance and not realising it,  
sending the Goblin down a very steep hill ending the threat for the moment.

"And that's how you deal with a bully."

"Nice work there Veemon!"

Desmond then rushed up to Veemon as Motimon slowly hopped along.

"Thanks Deshmond! Your digivice gave me the strength to beat that bully!"

"Yeah this device saved our necks... I wonder why is that?"

"That's because the digivice is a source of great power, the human that has it gains the ability to digivolve at will... I didn't think I would see the day where I get to see it in action."

Motimon said as he made his approach, Desmond realised that Veemon wasn't going back down to DemiVeemon.

"Hey Veemon why you haven't gone back to DemiVeemon?"

"Because your digivice is giving me the power to sustain me as Veemon... and I prefer being like this anyway."

"Anyway should we head for that village?"

"If you mean my village that I originally ran away from? I felt bad for having brought my problems onto you two... allow me to show you the way there.

Motimon jumped up onto Desmond's shoulder, realising that he was gonna be a taxi service for small digimon, he kinda shrugged it off.

"Shall we head off Veemon?"

"Lead the way Deshmond!"

And so Desmond, Veemon and Motimon then headed off towards the village, a few hours in and excitement already inflicts itself in the Digital World but unfortuately Desmond will soon learn a very valuable lesson... every action has a consequence and a reaction.

Goblimon who recovered from the very nasty fall down the hill, was smashing down trees and rocks in anger... he couldn't believe that he was beaten by a small digimon weakling that became that Veemon character and proceeded to whoop him in various places and bruised his proud goblin ego.

"That Veemon... when I get out of this, he will pay for this and he will pay for it hard... if only I can get stronger."

"Perhaps I could be of some help?"

Goblimon then turned in shock towards an imposing shadow like figure, it imposed a sort of regal presence.

"How would you help me get stronger?"

"By giving you the means to get bigger and when you get bigger, you get stronger."

"That sounds ideal, what do I need to do?"

"I'm going to give you something."

"Oh goody what do you mean by..."

The shadow figure showed Goblimon a strange spiral helix that was glowing and before Goblimon could say something, the helix gets shoved into Goblimon and the goblin screamed in horror at how the weird device was affecting him as his body began to glow in a dark light and changed shape into a much larger form.

"Soon Crimson Legend... your story will come to an end."

TO BE CONTINUED

(Taro) So not only we get an digivolution and now there's a new enemy that can offer digivolutions for a price... so yeah I had Veemon in mind when it came for Desmond but as I said... he's the first partner I got in mind considering that Desmond is in fact known as the Crimson Legend, someone thought I was gonna bring Gallantmon in as the leader of the 12 warriors... yes there is a red warrior but no it's not Gallantmon as so far it's not guaranteed who I'm going to choose.

The 12 warriors who are part of the legend are going to come from different lines of digivolutions, at the moment I'm going to go for a worldwide quest with all 4 regions involved and that will include an encounter with the Digidestined that we all know from 01 and 02.

So I'm hoping to get this rolling so feedback will be important and I will make changes appropriately so I'll see you guys later! 


	3. The Revenge of Goblimon

Digimon: The Crimson Legend

By Taro M.D

Chapter 1.2: The Revenge of Goblimon

(Taro) Here is the conclusion of the first chapter as Desmond and Veemon face the potential revenge of Goblimon who as you may of summised didn't take his defeat too well and thus accepted an offer from a mysterious voice which had consequences but what are these consequences you may ask... your about to find out.

An Important lesson is that you don't take the apple of knowledge from the snake.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... it's the property of Toei Animation and Saban.

"Word" Speaking Word Thought

The Digital World

Nightfall was quickly approaching as Desmond and Veemon being accompanied by Motimon finally arrived at the village that the little digimon ran away from when chased by Goblimon and as the two approach, a various amount of small digimon with a few larger creatures were amongst the group that awaited the arrival... the other Motimon saw their companion who was safe?

"Motimon thank the digi-matrix that your safe! We all thought that Goblimon was going to kill you like he did the others."

"Is this true?"

"Yes... that horrible digimon was imtimidating the little ones and throwing his weight around like he was the mayor."

"Well he won't be bothering anyone for a while considering he fell down the vill courtsey of Veemon here."

"There's no need for me to take all the credit."

Suddenly the crowd of digimon swarmed the two of them in joyous celebration as the two were lead into the inner parts of the village as the celebrations lasted for hours as the two proceeded to dine with somewhat edible food that Desmond pretty much decided not to debate because the notion of food and drink overrid his curiosity but even afterwards when Desmond and Veemon relaxed afterwards with the group of Montimon, and then he noticed of three different types of bug digimon known as Tentomon, Dokunemon and their yellow cousins Kunemon.

For some reason the Tentomon easily got along with the Dokunemon and together the village reached an understanding and as Desmond found out more about how they worked was that this was a Rookie village and when it's time for them to leave, they left towards the forest and for the larger world beyond.

One of the things that Desmond noticed was that there was a very large mural of several powerful warriors stood galiantly and proudly towards the left as they are looking to the distance... an elder Tentomon was speaking with Desmond and Veemon.

"Hey... can I ask a question about something?"

"Sure thing Human ask away."

"What is that mural over there?"

Desmond pointed towards the mural that the elder Tentomon nodded his head in understanding.

"Oh don't mind that thing, it's a remainder of the dark days where great warriors saved all lands from the dark ones... they were known as the 12 Legendary warriors"

"Dark ones?"

"This land wasn't always as peaceful or serene as this, various towns and cities in this region were once battlepoints for a brutal war that reigned for a long time and caused so much devasation... a battle that reigned between the armies of the 12 Legendary Warriors and the dark ones of the Seven Digital Devils led by the Dark One... both sides suffered devasating losses and it was so bad that the great Digimon Soverign, god of this land intervened to end the war once and for all and decreeded that digivolving for war was forbidden but rather we evolve for peaceful means... although none of us was able to evolve as high as the legendary ones, their legend has been passed down from generation to generation of Digimon... I'm pretty sure that nearly all tribes in the Digital World know of the legend of the Crimson One."

The Old Tentomon looked to the sky and sighed, as Desmond had to admit that it was a wonderful night and the stars was coming out, he realised that he needed the urge to sleep for he had a rough day... and as he wished goodnight to the Tentomon, Dokunemon and Motimon, Veemon joined him for some much needed sleep.

Of course in a story like this, you know sleep won't be as easily earned.

The forest nearby was facing it's own major disturbance and of a dark nature too as trees were being uprooted and destroyed with rocks and stumps being obliterated by a very forceful and powerful fireball of darkish hues.

"Grr this is more like what I wanted power for the powerful and all done by me!"

"Now do you remember the terms of our deal?"

"Durr... of course I do, I go into the Pipsqueak Village and destroy that human and his pet Veemon."

"Of course that human and his digimon are primary targets, also I don't really want to see any survivours from that village... I want it wiped off the Digital Map."

"Durr hur hur hur you can count on me sir... that village is as good as gone!"

The Goblimon that looked a little different as he was glowing in a dark hue and a vacant look in his eyes signalfying that he is beyond redemption, but the figure didn't really care what happened to the idiot goblin as he found a perfect chump to use the Dark Helix on and if it's a success then he will get rid of two birds with one stone.

"Time to go watch the devasation!"

When the sun began to rise the next day where no one was making an onuce of sound, this picture perfect village was about to get a very ugly awakening.

"BOOM!"

The entire village woke up in a combination of terror, shock and fear... as Desmond who walked out in a bit of a sour mood.

"Ok who decided to play with fireworks this late at night?"

"It certainly wasn't me Deshmond."

"It was all my doing Pipsqueak."

Attention was diverted to a dark aura glowing Goblimon that was gathering a lot of energy in his hand which ignited into a large fireball but his other hand was holding onto his screw strengthened club that now consisted of a much harder wood and darker bolts.

"IT'S GOBLIMON!"

"What do we do?"

"The bully's back"

"We're powerless to defend ourselves!"

"Shut up you weaklings, I don't have time to deal with your crying and whining... I'm here to destroy this village for shunning me!"

"Your a bully what else can we do apart from judge you?"

"Grr... I know what you can lot do and that is to hold still as I take my swift bloody revenge, GOBRUI STRIKE!"

The digimon in the group closest to the orge and consisting of 3 Motimon, Kunemon, Dokunemon and Tentomon didn't react fast enough as Goblimon's club swiftly turned them into digital data thus killing them and it was so quick that Desmond and Veemon did nothing and were stunned.

"Holy... he just killed them just like that!"

"Deshmond we need to get in there and prevent a massacre!"

"Right let's get in there Veemon!"

"With pleasure!"

The villagers panicked and began to run around and run away from the obviously berserk Goblin who was still killing Digimon left and right not caring what happened as long as they were in his way, he enjoyed the killing.

"This is the best day of my life! Everyone running away from fear... the particles from weaklings I've crushed with my club, no one can stop me now!"

"That's where your wrong you fashion reject!"

Desmond and Veemon jumped into the fray as Goblimon noticed the twosome as he stopped the slaughter and payed attention to the duo that made his life a recent misery.

"Ahhh the human and his pet Veemon... perfect opportunity to not only get my revenge, but to put you down blue boy for humiliating me!"

"I would of done more than humilate you big ugly but the fact that you resorting to killing Digimon to get our attention is unforgivable."

"Here let me give you a front row seat to the glorious slaughter! GOBURI BOMB!"

Goblimon throws the larger fireball at Veemon but he and Desmond move away before they got hurt.

"You still missed though, no problem for me VEE HEADBUTT!"

Veemon launched into his headbutt attack that smacked into Goblimon but seeing that he only went back a couple of feet before the goblin laughed evily which stunned Desmond who earlier saw Veemon send Goblimon tumbling down that hill with the same attack so what went wrong he thought to himself.

"Deshmond he's a lot stronger than he was yeshterday!"

"Yeah I can pretty much tell he's a lot different... do you think he's been on the vitamins?"

"Well either that or I'm not at my full strength I can't tell.

"You may of surprised me earlier with that pip squeak attack but you only won when your human friend digivolved you, I always win around these parts and when you sideblinded me, my pride was crushed!"

"So why are you glowing like your in the midsts of a lava lamp?"

"It's because I've found a way to achieve my own digivolution and without crushing all the little fools that annoy me!"

"Well it won't be from your natural smell that's for sure!"

"Grr... allow me to show you why I'm the king of these parts! TIME TO FALSE DIGIVOLVE!"

Goblimon then began to scream loudly as emerging from his chest was a helix shaped device that was glowing in a very black aura and then just as he was reaching his highest peak, the goblin began to glow in a black aura which made him begin to change shape and at the same time said something that terrified Desmond and Veemon.

"GOBLIMON FALSE DIGIVOLVE TO..."

As the dark aura fade away, a much larger ogre appeared and although Goblimon wasn't much of a fashion reject, this time the big ogre was much certainly one that didn't care for fashion, his muscle mass clearly more defined and larger which supports the large green frame, giving him a more fearful look... his hair colour now white from red and now extending to halfway down his back, with two large black horns with red stripes, his outfit now consists of a very large pair of black leather shorts with a belt buckle... his arms and legs were much larger and held bracelets that seemed to enhance his strength, finally he had a skull and crossbones tattoo on his left elbow.

Also noticeable was that the club was now a large spiked bone that seemed to be powerful.

"OGREMON!"

Desmon and Veemon were in big trouble.

Meanwhile overhead in the sky watching this without restriction was a pair of red eyes with wings.

"That Ogremon is sure gonna destroy that village now, with the human along with it!"

He still decided to watch to be sure that the stupid ogre would actually do his job... although he knew that he probably won't

Back in the Motimon Village, all sorts of destruction was happening as the newly evolved Ogremon took it to Veemon as the giant ogre was preparing to destroy the blue dragon.

"STRONG MAUL!"

Ogremon punched and kicked his way in a destructive manner destroying houses left and right whilst Veemon was barely able to dodge all the attacks which destroyed digimon's livelihoods because in the manner of an evil digimon that everything was all made to be destroyed.

"DESHMOND IF YOU HAVE ANY GOOD IDEAS ON HOW TO BEAT THIS THING NOW WOULD BE THE BEST TIME!"

"I DON'T KNOW TO BEAT HIM!"

Desmond then realised that the elder Tentomon was still with him, he turned to him in desperation.

"Uh Tentomon who is this Ogremon anyway?"

"Ogremon human is someone I always thought died out in the great war but I've always known that Goblimon was the closest that we ever had to that sort of Digimon... he's a Champion Level Evil Ogre Digimon known as The Digimon Hunter whose loyality was affordable by money has attacks such as Pummel Whack and Cudgel Bone aongside Strong Maul... apparently he's been enhanced by that helix device and has lost all sense of honor and dignity."

"Yeah I wouldn't think that this Ogremon is after honor and dignity here... more like very angry with the world and not giving a damn."

"Human we've already evacuated the village so you can try and do some damage..."

"Alright Tentomon get far away as you can."

"No problem there human and good luck!"

The elder Tentomon flew away as the village was evacuated of it's remaining inhabitants minus the ones that are dead as Veemon began to go on the offensive or try to do some damage.

"Let's see if your head is as hard as your look! HOPPING KICK!"

Veemon jumped onto Ogremon's head and proceeded to hit him with hopping kicks that slammed hard on his head but Ogremon didn't get phased by one bit and proceeded to grab Veemon by the hand that's not holding a weapon.

"You do realise that I'm a Champion and your a Rookie and thus all Rookie weakling attacks are useless but I've been meaning to do this ever since that battle! CUDGEL BONE!"

Ogremon proceeded to use Veemon as a baseball and smashed him with the bone club sending him several feets but Veemon flipped back into position with a bruise on his face.

"If that's all your got then you are just a maroon! VEE PUNCH!"

Veemon rushed at Ogremon with his fists in windmills as he tried to rush the giant ogre but Ogremon wasn't phasing at all.

"Here's my response to your means of attack! PUMMEL WHACK!"

Ogremon's right fist thrusted forward instantly as a dark energy fist went towards Veemon and instantly the blue dragon's attack was stopped and he went back a few feet.

"That... was... nothing. VEE HEADBUTT!"

"Stay down for your good! PUMMEL WHACK!"

Veemon then went for it's signature attack which went to Mach 1 but the Pummel Whack Energy Fist met halfway and completely destroyed the attack sending the Rookie down for the count.

"NO VEEMON!"

"HAH I TOLD YOU THAT MY EARLIER DEFEAT WAS A FLUKE AND NOW WITH ALL OF THIS POWER I CAN FINALLY PUSH AROUND ALL THAT I WANT... BUT BEFORE I DO THAT, I HAVE A HUMAN THAT NEEDS TO DIE!"

Ogremon then turned to Desmond with an evil sneer on his face, murder in his eyes as he prepared to use his Pummel Whack.

"NOW THEN..."

"SUPER SHOCKER!"

"POISON CLAW!"

"ELECTRO THREAD!"

A red thunderbolt stuns Ogremon before Dokunemon jumped up and slashed at the ogre's chest before an electric thread strikes the scratch and gives Ogremon a vicious shock... he then shrugged it off and tried to whack the three digimon with his club but missed... they didn't leave the village and wanted to get some revenge otherwise a distraction.

"GRRR... DAMN IT STOP INTERFERING IN MY REVENGE!"

Desmond took the time to get to Veemon whilst the distraction was going on.

"Veemon are you ok?"

"Not... in the... best of shape Deshmon... but I'll be ok."

"Dude you are in no shape to continue fighting!"

"Don't care... as long if it's protecting you Deshmond."

"Aw ain't that adorable... sadly I'm going to put this friendship out of commission!"

Ogremon walked up to Desmond and Veemon as we saw three rookies on the ground out cold as the giant ogre prepared to put an end by drawing his fist back charging up dark energy.

"PUMMEL WHACK!"

"NO DESHMOND!"

"VEEMON!"

Suddenly Desmond's digivice exploded in a burst of light engulfing Veemon which stopped Ogremon's Pummel Whack dead in it's tracks and then burst into a very large energy pillar that could be seen for miles away.

"WHAT IS THAT LIGHT IT'S SO BRIGHT!"

"GAH IT HURTS MY EYES!"

For the first time in thousands of years, someone was digivolving at will.

Meanwhile not too far away... a human was coming out of the cave and he was dressed like a hermit.

"It looks like the Great Digital War is about to start again... and it'll be even worse than the last one."

The pillar of light that kinda looked like data code and as Desmond looked into the stream he could tell that an image of what the light beam was trying to be appeared and it looked like a huge dragon with scars on his face but the same colour as Veemon and before he could asl he then the light beam go back to Veemon and then he began to change shape and making him bigger and he heard the following voice from Veemon.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."

Veemon's new shape ends as he becomes a very large dragon that has dark blue skin with white arms plus clawed hands and feets and a chest with a V on it, defined muscles are apparent all over as his horns are shaped in a V pattern with sharp arrow like serations on the tips of his horns with bright red eyes.

"VEEDRAMON!"

The newly digivolved form of Veemon showed off his new size by becoming taller than Ogremon... by a good couple of feet higher, a fang tooth grin appeared as he watch Ogremon's look on his face go from confident to scared in their leather pants.

"So Ogremon you said that you wanted to be as big and intimidating? Well ugly I'm way taller and more scary... you afraid yet?"

"I am not scared of some overgrown leather handbag! Taste my STRONG MAUL!"

"MAGNUM PUNCH!"

Ogremon's punches and kicks of Strong Maul were swiftly countered by Veedramon's Magnum Punch which was so powerful and fast that it felt like a gunshot's power which forced Ogremon to back off where he was forced to use his bone club because he couldn't use his fists and feet.

"Grrrr... let's try this again! BONE CUDGEL!"

"CUTTING SHOOT!"

Ogremon threw his bone stick like a boomerange hoping to get a hit but Veedramon's claws were then slashed upwards creating a powerful series of wind blades that were very sharp and evidence was proven when Ogremon's bone club effectively fell into pieces, shocking Ogremon and making him very angry.

"MY CLUB! YOU DESTROYED MY WEAPON!"

"DID I MAKE THE BIG BABY UPSET? I'M GOING TO DO MUCH WORSE BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID!"

"I STILL HAVE ONE ATTACK LEFT TO USE PIPSQUEAK! PUMMEL WHACK!"

"TIME TO SEND YOU DOWN! VEE NOVA BLAST!"

As Ogremon fires his dark energy attack via his fist, Veedramon reeled back it's head and gathered a large sized blue fireball that was gaining power with each opportunity and then the giant blue dragon fired it from his mouth and headed towards the dark energy fist as the two attacks collided creating a shockwave then a gust of wind as the attacks fought against each other but the fireball destroyed the dark energy and instantly before Ogremon could react... he was engulfed by the fireball and after a few moments later when a blue explosion was heard... however he was still standing although a bit burned.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO VEEDRAMON, I'M RESISTANT TO YOUR WEAK ATTACKS!"

Desmond was worried but then he realised what the elder Tentomon said earlier about the Dark Helix relic that's began to show up on Ogremon's chest and thought that it might be the reason why Ogremon didn't get killed to the Vee Nova Blast... he realised that it must be destroyed in order for Veedramon to save the village.

"VEEDRAMON!"

"I CAN'T SEEM TO DAMAGE HIM WITH MY BEST ATTACK DESMOND... DO YOU HAVE A PLAN?"

"YES I DO LISTEN DESTROY THAT HELIX, IT'S THE ONLY REASON WHY HE HASN'T BEEN DESTROYED!"

"AIM FOR THE DARK THING? GOT IT DESMOND!"

Ogremon took the time to begin running up to Veedramon as his fist was growing very black in preparation for his final attack... however Veedramon took his right fist and began to charge up power

"TIME TO PUT YOU DOWN FOR GOOD! PUMMEL WHACK!"

"LET'S GET RID OF THAT BOOST ITEM OF YOURS! HAMMER PUNCH!"

Veedramon's Hammer Punch was fully charged by the time Ogremon reached him with his stupidly powerful glowing fist but the dragon reacted faster just as Ogremon missed with his attack, the Hammer Punch connected and instantly destroyed the Dark Helix as it shattered like glass causing a massive explosion as Ogremon landed back down in a heap but not without major consequences as the ogre began to grasp his chest in pain as dark tendrils of energy began to lash out at the surroundings destroying more houses... Veedramon got a bit closer as Ogremon began to scream in pain.

"NOO I FEEL LIKE I'M DYING, WHY DID HE NOT TELL ME THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"

"Who is this 'He' Ogremon?"

"Some dark shadow I met after our confrontation on the hill... he overheard me wanting revenge on you and offered me that helix as a way of achieving my goals... It was painful to endure and my body felt like it didn't make it but I stuck with it through and survived, it gave me all the power I ever wanted..."

"Your a fool Ogremon for accepting gifts from strangers!"

"Doesn't matter now... I think I'm going to die soon... it's the price I pay for my anger... BUT I'LL TAKE YOU WITH ME PUMMEL WHACK!"

Veedramon barely was able to dodge the dark fist just as Ogremon hit his other fist in rage.

"D'OH I MISSED!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT OGREMON YOUR AN IDIOT AND SINCE YOU ARE A BULLY IT'S TIME TO SEND YOU TO DETENTION... FOR GOOD!

Ogremon finally realised that he was about to be killed but then he realised at all the times when he was Goblimon that he bullied his way through the village yet he could of changed his life and become a better digimon, well if his mother hadn't of kicked him out of his house when he was younger...

"Oh slag..."

"VEE NOVA BLAST!"

Veedramon's attack this time scores a direct hit on Ogremon as the blue fireball hits with a massive explosion and then screams of pain as the Ogre Digimon was disintegrated into data and then it was scattered to the winds where Veedramon then flashed in a light before he went back to Veemon who was rushed by Desmond whilst in the sky above, the small digimon flew away to tell the news to his master.

"The master won't like this!"

Desmond and Veemon who was treated like a hero for getting rid of their bully problem were on their way out of the village, in advice of the elder Tentomon to search for a nearby hermit that would offer more information on the Great Digimon War and more some.

Meanwhile far away... in a darkened area of the forest, the elegant shadow revealed himself to be a sort of demonic devilman with very long arms, covered in all black cloth with tattered black wings and a red mark on his chest when he turned around to see the small winged digimon fly in front of him.

"So DemiDevimon have you found out what happened to Ogremon?"

"Yes Lord Devimon but it's not the news I was hoping to give to you."

"Oh...Explain?"

"I'm afraid not only was Ogremon destroyed but your Dark Helix that you gave to the fool was also destroyed in the battle."

"Really? Hmm I was afraid to hear that it didn't work but no matter I will still continue to experiment with the power of the Helix."

"Who and What have you got in mind my lord?"

"Finding another Digimon who prefers to take the short and easy route of Digivolving rather than digivolve the proper way."

"Excellent idea my Lord but how are we also gonna find the Digi Medals when we don't have a Digimon to do the dirty work for us?"

"That's easy DemiDevimon we'll find somemon to lead us to one of those relics and then we can use it's powers to perfect my Dark Helixes so I can control every digimon in the region!"

Devimon and DemiDevimon laughed evily as we get to see the images of practically thousands of Dark Helixes in the background.

TO BE CONTINUED!

(Taro) And that's the end of Chapter 1... with the introduction of the 1st arc's villian and the reveal of the Dark Helix all is on the way now you may be asking why I have chosen Veedramon instead of ExVeemon well here's my answer... I felt that Veedramon is the better looking of the two and the potential to be the best Digimon in the story sides I had a look at what Veedramon becomes in the future and saw that said Digimon in the Savers season and I thought... he's got tons of potential to work with.

The explanation that I got for the Great Digimon War was also simple... Ebonwumon the Giant Turtle Digimon oversaw the end of the war by getting rid of Digivolving for the purposes of war and battles but allowed Digimon that worked hard throughout their lives the right to evolve their way... this is called True Digivolution. However Devimon here discovered a way to trigger a Digivolving without having to earn their right thus creating the Dark Helixes and giving one to Goblimon... this is called False Digivolution but False Digivolving has a harsh price to pay and I won't be saying much on it.

Chapter 2 will see another recruitment and the story of the 1st arc will also be revealed so allow me to work on this for a week or so and I will come back with a good idea for me to write down, on the other hand if you like the story so far write a review and I will take any ideas that your offering so bye for now! 


	4. The DigiMedal of Fire

Digimon: The Crimson Legend

By Taro M.D

Chapter 2.1 The Digi-Medal of Fire

(Taro) And now we head into Chapter 2... good news is that I've got all the foes ready for this 1st saga and given that we got the usual ones that show up in past digimon series with a combination of new choices and a few surprises that no one was expecting me to do for this show but the best thing is I'm considering a core group and a medal group of Digimon... the medal group are important to the plot of the story entirely and the core group will consist of Digimon that are destined to be with Desmond such as Veemon.

Now then the plot begins to go forward from here as Desmond now has to locate the local Hermit to learn more about The Great Digimon War of distant past, and what the purpose of Desmon and his Crimson Digivice is? It'll be the key plot progression for the series.

Let's start the chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... it's the property of Toei Animation and Saban.

"Word" Speaking Word Thought

The Digital World

A Sunny day beckons over where Desmond and Veemon are walking down a path that contains a neatly made dirt path which leads to a small lake and in the distance a sizeable hill that Demond figured is where this so called hermit lived, well if he found him then he would have a better understanding of what happened in The Great Digimon War that took the region to it's knees and then some.

"Hey Deshmond we have been walking for nearly 4 hours now... my feetsh are tired."

"Mind you Veemon considering that wakeup call from Ogremon earlier..."

"Yeah, yeah if I hadn't of digivolved into Veedramon then the village wouldn't last longer and you'd be deleted."

Desmond realised that Veemon was right... he was in the line of fire and had stared death in it's face, granted it was an ugly mess but it made him realise that he was very vulnerable and defenseless without Veemon... in fact if it was just any human, they would be a smear stain against a hut by now.

"Your right Veemon we should take a rest for a bit, sides I'm getting hungry."

"YAY FOR FOOD!"

Desmond shook his head in amusement as the twosome headed down towards the lake for a well earned rest... not knowing that all around them dark forces were at work.

A short distance away from the lake, in fact up the hill we see a mountain stream that is undisturbed to all those except for digimon that need a fresh drink of water... speaking of which a noise disturbs the scene as a winged horse descended onto the stream to have a good drink from flying most of the morning... the air felt good to fly in but developed quite a thrist which is why he's here now meanwhile nearby in the bushes... sinister eyes watch.

"Ahh a Unimon what perfect timing..."

"How are you gonna get him to cooperate with us boss?"

"It's simple really DemiDevimon all it takes... is a TOUCH OF EVIL!"

Devimon puts his claws into the ground to which the Unimon upon hearing the attack stopped drinking from the stream and proceeded to try and lift himself out of the ground but Devimon's claws snag him in his attempted and pulled him back into the ground and held him down.

"Now then Demidevimon... give him the Dark Helix."

"With pleasure my lord!"

Demidevimon flew out of the bushes with a Dark Helix in it's claws as Unimon tried to break free from the Touch of Evil but he was about to break free, Demidevimon flew over to Unimon and prepared to drop the relic.

"Here you go big guy, a gift for you from Lord Devimon!"

The Dark Helix was dropped onto Unimon as the winged horse began to struggle against the dark influences as a few minutes later, he no longer resisted the changes as Devimon let him go which prompted the black demon to leave the bushes.

"Now then Unimon do I have your complete loyality?"

The Unimon nodded it's head.

"Good, good listen what I want you to do is find a human with a Veemon... your orders are to kill that human and his digimon pet!"

The Unimon nodded his head as Devimon send the unicorn away onto his mission... as Unimon flew off into the sky.

"So if the Unimon is going to destroy the human? What are we gonna do?"

"Me? It's more like you is going to do something... I want you to find that hermit and see if we can extract the location of the Digimedal?"

"With sweet pleasure boss!"

As Demidevimon flew away from the scene, Devimon then laughed loudly which made the peaceful scene quite dark and ruined.

Desmond and Veemon were relaxing in the sunshine and resting from a good lunch, the scene couldn't been more pefect... with the sun out, the grass being green... hearing bird noises or something in the sky, the breeze being refreshing with the fish in the lake jumping out and splashing... it was relaxing but like most things... someone always have to ruin the mood.

"Hey Veemon?"

"Yes Deshmon?"

"I never knew that this place can be perfect."

"Your right about that Deshmond"

"The sun, the lake, the trees, the wind... I'm so relaxed."

"Hey Deshmond do you sense something unusual?

"Not really why?"

"I kinda thought that I just saw a big flying digimon coming for us?"

"Must be your imagination Veemon..."

"I HAVE FOUND YOU AT LAST HUMAN AND DIGIMON TRAITOR... PREPARE TO DIE! HORN BLASTER!"

Suddenly their peaceful slumber was interrupted by a blue-whitish energy sphere with a yellow glow exploded right near them causing the twosome to jump up into action.

"Alright I take that back Veemon that wasn't your imagination WHO IS THAT!"

The two finally get to see the attacker that ruined their rest... he is basically a white unicorn but with large ears that have yellow tips on the end, all his hair is dyed blonde including his tail, he wears a red metal mask with a straight line for eyes and his hooves have black iron covering them... and he is pretty large for a horsie with sharp teeth.

"That's Unimon Deshmond he's a Champion Level Vaccine Digimon also known as a Mythical Beast, he's a very strong aerial attacker with moves such as Horn Blaster, Javelin Thrust and Supersonic Wave."

"Vaccine? Shouldn't he be good then?"

"Who knows Deshmond... who knows but I should be digivolving!"

"Right on it Veemon let's do this!"

Desmond held his Crimson Digivice high with Veemon getting into a battle position ready but a few minutes later Veemon was still the same form.

"Uh Deshmond something's wrong here... I ain't getting bigger."

"Something's wrong with the Digivice Veemon! It might be too soon for you to evolve!"

"Oh that's lovely that battle with Ogremon took a toll on me so I can't fight!"

"Allow me to take advantage of your disadvantage fools! SUPERSONIC WAVE!"

Unimon's horn was glowing with blue energy as the beast swished his head in a cutting motion creating a very large energy slash to which Desmond and Veemon barely avoiding it to which they ran away to the left... although the hill that they were on was sliced cleanly into two sections before collasping into itself.

"DESHMOND WHY ARE WE RUNNING AWAY!"

"BECAUSE YOU CAN'T DIGIVOLVE AND I CAN'T DO SQUAT, WE HAVE TO HIDE IN THE HILLS OVER THERE!"

"WHY RUN AWAY FOOLS, IF YOU STAND STILL I CAN MAKE THIS AS PAINLESS AS I CAN!"

"YEAH RIGHT LIKE WE'RE STUPID TO BELIEVE THAT!"

"OH WELL IF THAT'S WHAT YOU WANT, I DO ENJOY A MOVING TARGET! HORN BLASTER!"

Unimon's mouth opened up, gathering energy and then firing multiple Horn Blasters that cause the terrain to explode as they all miss whilst Desmond and Veemon kept running to the hill but it was still some distance away and Unimon was about to get some ideas.

"HERE'S A PRESENT FROM ABOVE! JAVELIN THRUST!"

Unimon proceeded to do a Javelin Thrust in a dive bomb motion which made Desmond and Veemon jump into a forward roll not letting up in being chased by a very large horse with teeth... in touching distance though after 15 minutes of running was the hill.

"WE'RE ALMOST THERE DESHMOND!"

"KEEP RUNNING, THE TREES WILL GIVE US SOME MEANS OF COVER!"

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT THAT! HORN BLASTER!"

Just as Desmond and Veemon started to climb up the hill, Unimon started blasting the hill with Horn Blasters with the target being the trees but they just bounced off them as Unimon was a bit surprised.

"WHAT KIND OF SORCERY IS THIS!"

"It's called a defense system Unimon and something that you don't realise... that they strike back."

"What..."

A mysterious voice was heard as Unimon was then was targetted by anti-digimon turrents and then missiles that threatened to destroy him which prompted him to retreat.

"GRRR YOU GOT LUCKY HUMAN I WILL COME BACK LATER TO DESTROY YOU!"

Unimon flew away to rest as Desmond and Veemon visually relaxed.

"That was a close one Veemon."

"Uh Deshmond you might want to look behind you."

"Uh..."

Desmond turned around and look behind him as he saw an intimidating hooded man that was very large.

"We have to talk."

Inside the cave of the Hermit as he found out his name was Gideon... strange name he thought as he was invited for a cup of tea and a welcome spread of various sandwiches that were tasty and which itself was strange entirely considering that he was in a cave on a hillside.

"So Gideon mind if I ask this, an elder Tentomon from a village nearby sent us here to ask about the Great Digimon War."

"Understandable considering you have many questions for me... I will answer them to an extent."

"What was the Great Digimon War?"

"The war that engulfed the Digimon World thousands of years ago was a brutal, violent and hard time for nearly all Digimon... The 7 Great Dark Demons known as Lucemon, Leviamon, Daemon, Belphemon, Barbamon, Beelzemon and Lillithmon ruled each continent in the entire digital world with fear and terror... they ruled for hundreds of years until one day a human with a crimson coloured digivice emerged from his world and found himself allied with 12 great Digimon that were chosen by the divine relics known as the Digimedals... together all digimon that was able to walk and crawl and fly went to the warriors to form a massive resistance army that foughts the armies of darkness."

"The war fought for thousands of days and thousands of nights... the armies of the heroes fought, defeated, won and loss various battles and there were great casualties for both sides eventually though the 7 great digimon demons were beaten one by one until they were all defeated but a tragedy happened afterwards as each of the 12 Great Heroes were destroyed and the Crimson One disappeared without a trace.

"The Digimon Sovereigns afterwards did their own ways to prevent the Great War from ever happening again as here in the northern region here, Ebonwumon took away digivolving for those that wanted to fight and cause wars... however he was a wise sovereign and instead gave the power of digivolution to those that earned their way in life, to those that live in peace... recently I thought that peace would last forever."

"How come?"

"The signs are apparent... recently there was an attack in the Motimon Village some miles away and I saw a bright light that pretty much signalled the return of the Digidestined known as the Crimson one... plus that attack just now by that Unimon showed that the dark influence has returned to the region and I believe it is connected to your appearance young Desmond."

Desmond then looked to Veemon who nodded his head as the youngster sighed and put his digivice on the table... to which Gideon's face took a mixture of expressions from shock, anger, fear and finally understanding.

"I knew that when I saw that pillar of light earlier today then the Crimson Legend had indeed returned to the Digital World... but also that my destiny to reveal how the 12 warriors of legend came from..."

"Wait you know about the 12 warriors?"

"Come with me Destined One."

Desmond and Veemon followed Gideon down some flights of stairs as they noticed where Digital runes and writing were all over the place and murals depicting great ancient battles and of an ancient picture of a humanoid shape surrounded by the symbols of fire and courage and then Desmond was lead to a single chamber where in the middle of the room lies a grey looking medallion.

"The heck?"

"That Destined one... is one of the Digital Medallions of legend, it's waiting for the Crimson Legend to reclaim it."

"Sounds like an easy job..."

"Before you do go off and get the medal, you should know that you will face a challenge to prove that you are worthy... this test will prove your courage, you must be able to walk through danger..."

"Danger? What did you mean by..."

Before Desmond was able to finish his question, a massive pillar of fire engulfed the middle of the room which sent Desmond back in a flinch but he realised what he needed to do... effectively he needed to be brave enough to put his hand through the pillar of fire and to claim the Digimedal of Fire.

"Come on Deshmond you can do it I believe in you!"

'You may believe in me Veemon but I'm not sure I am brave enough.'

Desmond then shook his head and decided that he really needed to do this, getting a firm grip of his nerves... he quickly put his hand through the flames expecting to hurt but he realised quickly that the flames were not hurting him so before he lost his nerve, he grasped what seemed to be a medallion and then pulled out with the DigiMedal of Fire in his hand, without getting a burn.

"Indeed the prophecy has come to past, The Digital Medallion of Fire deems you worthy Crimson One."

"It's no big deal... all I needed was to be brave and put my hand in a inferno... so what happens now?"

"I have no idea Desmond."

"What do you mean you don't..."

Suddenly the Digimedal ignites in Desmond's hand giving him an unimaginable burning sensation that he tried to shake off but to his horror it won't come off.

"OH GOD ALMIGHTY IT HURTS!"

"DESHMOND!"

In quick time Desmond was covered in flames from head to toe... and he was trying to put himself out but to no avail it wasn't working yet in an instant the digivice on Desmond's belt began to glow brightly as an energy flash not only engulfed the burning Desmond but also it made the Digimedal disappear.

"Ok what the hell happened?"

"You have endured the flames of the Digimedal and if you look into your digivice now, you will now see the medal."

Desmond looked into his digivice where he did see the digimedal of fire highlighted in a section of the digivice that has the important medals... but he got blinded by a flash of bright red from the digivice and it then materialised onto the ground as a form that becomes a sort of candle with arms with red eyes supported by a golden handle with a spiked base... the small flame has blue eyes and a big smile.

"Hi there Desmond!"

TO BE CONTINUED!

(Taro) Now there's a twist for ya... a 2nd digimon for Desmond and now Candlemon joins the fray, yes the issue with Unimon will be resolved next part but now Desmond posesses the first of the 12 DigiMedals and Fire to boot... so anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hoping to get the next part done soon. 


	5. The Heat is On

Digimon: The Crimson Legend

By Taro M.D

Chapter 2.2 - The Heat is On

(Taro) Desmond now has 2 Digimon at his disposal... Veemon and now Candlemon with two different kinds of attacks at the disposal of Desmond considering that there is a Unimon to face and now we will conclude this short introduction and get on with it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... it's the property of Toei Animation and Saban.

"Word" Speaking Word Thought

The Digital World

We continue from the conclusion of the last part as Candlemon fully awakens from the Digimedal of Fire surprising Desmond because of his cheerful expression and joy in his voice.

"Finally Desmond we meet!"

"Wha... wha..."

"Deshmon are you ok?"

"Yeah Veemon I'm ok but I'm not sure on who this Lumiere rip off is?"

"I'm Candlemon and I don't know who this Lumiere is... anyway I'm a Rookie Digimon belonging to the Data type and I am the Legendary Digital Warrior of Fire with attacks such as Lava Loogie, Paraffin Paralyzer, Karmic Flame and Candle Ring... In essence I'm a mystical kind of fighter."

"Even though you haven't got legs."

"I KNOW THAT!... but when I do evolve, then I will get some legs and use them to kick some butt!"

"If I may..."

Gideon then decided to intevene as he wanted to give information to Desmond before he allowed him to move on... and before he was able to get a word in, the cavern began to shake violently and then hard.

"The heck is going on!"

Unimon returned from his earlier withdraw and then tested the defenses by attacking with his Horn Blaster and seeing the joy on his face when the barrier wasn't up so he decided to use his Supersonic Wave to destroy the turrets and anti-digimon missile silos that protected the hill.

"Come on out human, you can't hide in there forever, you have to come out at some point, here let me speed up the process! HORN BLASTER!"

Multiple Horn Blasters rain down from the sky determined to get his human prize out so he can do his job.

"THERE'S NOWHERE TO HIDE DESTINED ONE!"

"Grrr... I really don't like it when he's out there and we're powerless to do anything!"

"If you go outside now Desmond without all the knowledge I have to give you then your not gonna last long..."

"Yeah Deshmond we need to plan this out and lishten to Gideon..."

"Desmond's right we should go outside and sort him out!"

"Calm down there Legendary Warrior of Fire... Gideon's right, we need to learn as much as we can before we sort out horsie!"

"Ok... Desmond I'm with you regardless!"

"Thanks Candlemon... Veemon?"

"I'm always with you Deshmond!"

"Alright then Gideon... what knowledge do I need to learn."

Gideon then proceeded to tell Desmond everything he knew.

Unimon was still firing his Horn Blasters into the hill, destroying the terrain and then before he can charge a big massive energy ball...  
Desmond, Veemon and Candlemon got out of the hill and into the plains where Unimon was hovering above waiting for his targets.

"SO YOU FINALLY DECIDED TO COME OUT AND PLAY I FEEL SO TOUCHED!"

"Alright you don't need to get too gloating..."

"NOW THAT YOU'RE OUT IN THE OPEN HOW ABOUT WE CARRY ON FROM BEFORE? HORN BLASTER!"

Unimon opened up his mouth to fire his powerful blue energy attack at the group but Candlemon who was concentrating without being noticed decided to show off his counter... his wax hands in the air glowing in a red aura.

"KARMIC FLAME!"

Candlemon dropped his hands as a large circular flame barrier appeared which stopped the Horn Blaster entirely and absorbed the energy.

"What is this foolishness!"

"You've never dealt with a legendary hero before? I'm stronger than I look."

Unimon then proceeded to laugh in midair as he opened his mouth to guffaw very loudly which didn't phase the rookie.

"You? A Legendary Warrior? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! SUPERSONIC WAVE!"

Unimon's horn signalled the terrain destroying Supersonic Wave as his horn glowed blue but this didn't phase Candlemon at all...

"CANDLE RING!"

Candlemon's gold handle began to rotate in a fast clockwise motion as Candlemon backflipped launching the base in a very powerful buzzsaw spin which for some reason deflected the energy wave into a different direction and thus annoy Unimon.

"YOU ARE A ROOKIE AND I'M A CHAMPION WHY CAN'T I HIT YOU!"

"Beause I'm a lot different than to Rookie Digimon!"

"LET'S SEE HOW YOUR LUCK FARES YA LITTLE PEST! JAVELIN THRUST!"

Unimon made a divebomb attack with his horn sharp at the front but Candlemon was starting to glob up his hands ready for something that Desmond shared with him in terms of attack... get on his nerve and bait him to attack from above before he made his move.

"PARAFFIN PARALYZER!"

Candlemon threw several blobs of wax from his hands right into Unimon's face and his wings which paralyzed him because of the rookie's effect however Desmond was about to throw in his own heavyweight... just

"Right Veemon get in there and make sure he doesn't get up don't kill him though..."

"Ok Bosh!"

"Alright then Veemon... digivolve."

"On it Deshmond!"

The Crimson Digivice reacted as Veemon began to glow in the light of digivolution regardless of a battle going on.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... VEEDRAMON!"

Veedramon emerged as he made his way over to the wax covered Unimon who then breaks free of his waxy binds and glared at Veedramon.

"YOU WISH TO CHALLENGE ME VEEDRAMON? YOUR PURE STRENGTH IS NO MATCH FOR MY SPEED BUT GO AHEAD AND TRY!"

"YOU KNOW FOR A MYTHICAL BEAST YOU SURE DO TALK A LOT!"

And so the battle between Veedramon and Unimon was about to begin.

The trees shuddered and the ground shook whenever Veedramon made a step as he began to run all the way to Unimon but the unicorn decided to ascend and then used his speed to charge at Veedramon as well as the two large digimon collided midway... with Veedramon using his strength to push back the other Digimon.

"FOOL STRENGTH DOESN'T SCARE ME AND YOUR AN IDIOT FOR USING IT!"

"SO SAYS THE PRETTY PONY WITH A SUPERIORITY COMPLEX!"

"I AM NOT PRETTY! I AM EVIL! AND I'LL SHOW YOU WHY! JAVELIN THRUST!"

"MAGNUM PUNCH!"

Unimon tried to stab Veedramon with his horn at a very fast speed but Veedramon countered with his Magnum Punch as the dragon punched the horn hard to defer it back, this repeated at high speeds for the next two minutes neither side giving up... Unimon's horn was badly damaged whilst Veemon's fists were glowing red.

"WHY DID I BOTHER TO ATTACK FROM THE GROUND WHERE MY STRENGTH IS IN THE AIR!"

Unimon quickly flapped his way back into the air before Veedramon was able to react.

"THAT'S BETTER! HOW ABOUT SOME TARGET PRACTICE! SUPERSONIC WAVE!"

"NOT SO FAST! CUTTING SHOOT!"

The energy wave of Supersonic was a large one, surprisingly it was cut into two by Cutting Shoot as the sharp wind slash diverted over to both sides and then exploding causing an action shot... Candlemon realising that he needed to help Veedramon was very determined to enter the battlefield regardless of his own life.

"Desmond I have to help Veedramon!"

"Are you nuts, he's a Champion Digimon your a Rookie... your no match for him!"

"I'll be alright Desmond I'm not really afraid of him and there's no one else!"

"If you are sure Candlemon... then get in there and show that horse who's boss!"

"No problem Desmond it's time to pound the pony!"

Candlemon quickly hopped it's way over to the battle... the matter of legs not crossing his mind as he let his courage be his compass... as Unimon was about to attack, he heard something that he didn't have time to react to.

"LAVA LOOGIE!"

Candlemon spat out a large fireball out of his mouth that exploded when collided with Unimon's side which made him look towards the candle digimon.

"THAT WAS A VERY BIG MISTAKE LITTLE ONE! HORN BLASTER!"

"I CAN DO WHATEVER I WANT! LAVA LOOGIE!"

The two attacks collided into each other making an explosion which then Unimon took advange of charging into the smoke... which Veedramon called out before he realised it was too late.

"WATCH OUT!"

"CANDLEMON GET AWAY!"

Desmond screamed as he didn't realise his Digivice was glowing in the bright light which was supported by a smaller red glow from the Digimedal as Candlemon glowed in the combination of red and digivolution lights before the little rookie began to grow in size as Unimon reeled back from the bright light.

"WHAT'S HAPPENING!"

Candlemon was about to digivolve.

The digital light shoots up to the sky from Desmond's digivice went over to Candlemon as in the midsts of the geyser, Desmond began to see what Candlemon was about to evolve to... and an image of a large flaming man with the face of Candlemon's flame but with a more broader look on his face as Candlemon was then heard saying.

"CANDLEMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."

From the energy light as Candlemon fully changed into a very large flaming orange humanoid with muscles all over his body with large hands and feet, his face was more focused as his eyes were blue with white pupils and his mouth was sewn apparently shut... orange flames erupting from his body on a constant basis.

"MERAMON!"

Meramon then proceeded to take advantage of Unimon's placement and then proceeded to jump up into the air and proceeded to kick him hard on the side sending him crashing down before his wings took the unicorn back up... glaring at the new digimon.

"ANOTHER CHAMPION! THIS IS GETTING RIDICULOUS NOW!"

"Uh... Candlemon grew big? The Hell?"

"I am Meramon Desmond and I'm the Champion form of Candlemon... see I told you I would get legs but you didn't belieive me, I am a Data type known as the Burning Digimon but also I like to use various attacks ranging from Blazing Flame, Roaring Fire, Magma Bomb, Heat Wave and Heat Knuckle... I do use a lot of energy in my attacks which is glorious because I don't hold back!"

"I DON'T HOLD BACK EITHER! SUPERSONIC WAVE!"

"NOT IMPRESSED WITH THAT... I GOT A MUCH BETTER WAY! HEAT WAVE!"

"I'LL HELP YOU OUT THERE MERAMON! CUTTING SHOOT!"

Meramon heated up the air around him before launching it as a wind attack enveloped Unimon before Veedramon's Cutting Shoot damaged the unicorn with an intense wind slash as Unimon still was floating in the air a bit stunned... the two grounded digimon decided to attack before he could recover.

"HEAT KNUCKLE!"

"MAGNUM PUNCH!"

Meramon got to Unimon first and delivered a powerful flaming fist to Unimon's face which sent him flying towards Veedramon as the dragon delivered mutliple punches all over the unicorn which damaged the digimon... allowing the Dark Helix to start emerging from his back...  
now Unimon was starting to glow darkly.

"MY PATIENCE WAS WORN ITSELF OUT! JAVELIN THRUST!"

"MAGMA BOMB!"

Unimon's super fast divebomb was really fast but Meramon's arms were in the air as several magma bombs headed up in a fast volley that met up with the digimon as they exploded damaging the unicorn as his screams of pain were an indication that now is the appropriate time to take him down... as he began to fall down to the ground.

"VEEDRAMON WE MUST TAKE HIM OUT NOW!"

"I'M WITH YOU MERAMON SEND HIM MY WAY!"

"GOTCHA! ROARING FIRE!"

Meramon's fists and feet began to glow in a powerful orange fire as he proceeded to jump up to the unicorn as he punched and kicked all over the digimon as he in the process scorched Unimon's wings preventing him from flying as he then roundhouse kicked him to Veedramon who's fist was beginning to charge up.

"CATCH VEEDRAMON HE'S ALL YOURS!"

"HAMMER PUNCH!"

Unimon screamed as he was headed into the direction of the blue dragon... when he got there, he met with a very nasty punch to it's chest which damaged the Dark Helix as it began to crack under the pressure, as Unimon fell down some distance away... he weakly got back up still defiant as ever but closer to being defeated.

"I'LL ALWAYS GET... BACK UP! PREPARE... TO DIE! HORN BLASTER!"

"LET'S PUT DOWN THIS HORSIE! BLAZING FLAME!"

"I COULDN'T AGREE MORE! VEE NOVA BLAST!"

The Horn Blaster whilst not as significant as the others was completely out of it's own depth as Veedramon drew it's head back with it's own massive blue fireball as Meramon's hands began to grow a fireball that was larger than a watermelon and it was brightly glowing orange too, at once both fireballs were launched as the energy sphere was destroyed when the attacks collided and at once they were heading straight to Unimon.

"NO! MY MASTER I HAVE FAILED YOU... LONG LIVE LORD... AHHH!"

The attacks colliding with Unimon shook him to the core and at the same time they destroyed the dark helix that was on his back sending spikes of dark digital energy out of the hole that was once it's resting place sending the Unicorn down onto the ground, twitching itself in pain and like Ogremon before... he was dying from the discharge... Desmond was determined to save this Digimon... Meramon and Veedramon had already digivolve back into their rookie forms.

"I made a horrible mistake human... I wish I was able to resist but he was so strong..."

"Don't worry I'm hoping to save you!"

"You don't need to save me, I'm already done for."

"Oh shush you I'll find a way..."

Desmond then remembered what Gideon told him about his digivice... as he held the Crimson Digivice up to Unimon's back that once held a Dark Helix

'Young Desmond your device is more than a means to digivolve your digimon, it's also a healing device capable of reversing dark influences within affected digimon, remember to hold it up against the infected area and say Digipurify.'

"Well here goes nothing... DIGIPURIFY!"

The digivice brightly shone to life as it's light began to heal the affected area and cancelling out the dark spikes of energy until all traces of the Dark Helix and it's effects were nullifed as Unimon began to get back up... he was amazed that he was fully healed and his damages were gone as he spreaded his wings out.

"Human I don't understand... I've been attacking you and you just saved me... Why?"

"All Digimon deserve a second chance regardless of type... well except for those that try to attack me even when I offered help."

"Well then I understand completely, I'm sorry that I attacked you and your digimon human."

"It's no problem Unimon and by the way my name is Desmond not just human."

"Of course hu... I mean Desmond, I've never seen one in the digital world before... well not since my grandfather's tales of a Crimson Hero with a digivice likes yours..."

"Say about earlier... when you screaming about a 'master' who is he?"

"Ahhh yes I remember slightly although not all of it... I was taking a refreshing drink of water when I attacked by this black digimon with long arms and claws that he called Touch of Evil and after that was a blank."

"Thanks Unimon for giving me the head up."

"What I'm going to do for you now is spread the news of the Crimson One, tell other Digimon that you have returned to us in our darkest times and to warn everyone about the Dark Helixes... I owe you a debt that you and your friends can use one day in the near future, goodbye for now Desmond we will meet again!"

"Bye Unimon and good luck!

Unimon took off into the sky as Desmond, Veemon and Candlemon waved farewell... watching from a distance away was Demidevimon and he wasn't happy with what's happening.

"Lord Devimon isn't going to like this at all..."

TO BE CONTINUED!

(Taro) And that is the end of Chapter 2, with Meramon on the side of Desmond... he now has 2 fighting Champions to challenge all comers and unwitting slaves of the Dark Helix, nothing important will happen in the next chapter... well not all important but another enemy digimon will attack and our heroes will respond in kind.

Review and Comment if you like with what your seeing so far, more to come so I'll see you all later! 


	6. The Best Insect Tag Team in the World

Digimon: The Crimson Legend

By Taro M.D

Chapter 3 - The Best Insect Tag Team in the World

(Taro) Today on this chapter we are going to have a tag team battle between Desmond with Veemon and Candle and they are facing two powerful insect Champions that are Virus based so I'm hoping that this idea that was in my head would play out.

So it's going to be a plot driven battle as before, during and after we are gonna see some plot moments that will play out in the next episode.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... it's the property of Toei Animation and Saban.

"Word" Speaking Word Thought

The Digital World

A few hours later surrounded by trees, hills and caves... Desmond and his two Digimon partners were making their way through the area... with two battles under the young man's experience with one Digimon purified were trying to get to the other side of the forest in order to get to the nearest town... but it was a long away from the destination.

"Lovely day today isn't it guys?"

"The sun's out..."

"And we're still far from that town."

"Don't worry guys... we'll be there in due time."

"You said that an hour ago!"

"I know and we'll be there in due time, relax!"

"But I'm getting tired from all the hoping!"

"If you only had legs huh Candle?"

"YEAH IF ONLY... WAIT A MINUTE THAT'S NOT FUNNY VEEMON!"

"Well I found it funny."

Desmond sighed as the two digimon began to argue as from a considerable distance, the eyes of Demidevimon were watching.

"Those fools don't even know that danger is always around the next bend... I can use this to my advantage."

A nasty crackle was heard as he began to plot and looking around to see a Dokunemon and a Kunemon together, he had a couple of spare Dark Helixes and they look like idiots... in a way he thought it was a win win situation.

"And now let's put this plan together." :D

Some time later in a forested area where surrounded by trees and rock-cropping, the threesome were taking an overdue rest from the intense hiking they did... a belly full of food actually helps things as well.

"Well lads that's lunch out of the way... what do you want to do?"

"Well if we carry on in the direction we're heading, we should be there before dinner..."

"What is it with you and dinner?"

"I'm hungry Deshmond, I need all the energy I get for when I digivolve to Veedramon, I kick the most amount of butt!"

Candlemon rolled his eyes from that last sentence.

"You sure your not going to end up as Tubbymon?"

"Oh har har har Leglessmon!"

"SHUT UP ABOUT MY LACK OF LEGS!"

"DON'T CALL ME TUBBY!"

Desmond sighed as his two digital buddies began to argue very loudly as a fluttering noise interrupted followed by two rustling noises from nearby bushes as both a random Dokunemon and a random Kunemon with what looked like a fuzzy bat with a blue covering and a skull marking on his forehead with three taloned legs, golden eyes and a devious smile on his face.

"Hello boys are we interrupting anything important?"

"Nothing a good argument can sort out... question is who the heck are you?"

"DemiDevimon at your service but I'm here to bring a message from my lord and master Devimon!"

Veemon flinched at the voice but shurgged it off as Candlemon caught onto the flinchness.

"You alright Veemon?"

"No Candlemon I've heard the name of Devimon, he's the ruler of the dark region that's in the northern reaches and whilst he's never been seen outside of his castle, his servants spread the name of the demon trying to scare the village... I also heard he's been preaching the means of digivolving when Digimon get restless from not digivolving..."

"Of course he is, Lord Devimon has discovered the means of digivolving and he wants to share it with all the digimon."

Instantly he realised what Demidevimon meant by sharing the gift of digivolving.

"He's the one that's been creating the Dark Helixes isn't he!"

"Correct and you get the gold star... my lord's experiments in digivolving were testing at best... of course you lot have seen what they can do am i right?"

The death of Ogremon and the near death of Unimon.

"So what brings you here?"

"I figured I would kill two birds with one stone by setting you up in a battle with two recent associates that I managed to... convince as they say."

Desmond looked into the eyes of both Dokunemon and Kunemon and saw that they had red glowing eyes.

"What did you do to them?"

"A few whispers here and there..."

Demidevimon grinned the largest as he revealed two dark helixes in his claws... to which Veemon and Candlemon became alert as they stood up ready to fight.

"And what are you going to do with those?"

"Oh I figured I had two of these spare and use them in a situation like this... here you go boys take this gift from Lord Devimon and digivolve!"

The two helixes were dropped from the demon rookie's claws as the dark relics leeches itself onto the two insect digimon as it absorbed into their bodies before their bodies were enveloped into darkness before they began to glow in a black light before their bodies began to change into much larger forms.

Like Goblimon before, they were false digivolving.

"DOKUNEMON FALSE DIGIVOLVE TO..."

The green bug finally digivolved itself into a frightingly nightmarish spider with a big black skull crossbones marked body with red limbs,  
with 6 large legs with 2 arms with a yellow helmet that has black marks with a brown bushy hairdo and a large mouth that can do some damage.

"DOKUGUMON!"

"KUNEMON FALSE DIGIVOLVE TO..."

The yellow bug finally came out of his dark aura to see that he can now fly since he has wings on his back, his body is yellow and black with a red short and long stinger, 4 hooked arms that have slashers on them with a red petal neck... his head looked the same as Kunemon except now he has a mouth that looks like a sandworm's but mean... also his wings are a purple with an evil eye image on them.

"FLYMON!"

The two large bugs now stood across from Desmond and his friends as they laughed evily as they get ready to destroy them.

"It's been fun and all but I got a master to go back to so I'll let my new friends sort you all out, farewell FOOLS!"

Demidevimon flew off into the distance as the two rookies looked at the newly false evolved champion forms of two gullible insects... he never liked bugs.

"Who are these rejects?"

"Dokugumon is one nasty spider digimon... He's a Champion level Virus type with some nasty attacks that are designed to contain and destroy with Poison Thread and Venom Blast."

"Flymon is just a pest really but it's wings can be heard for miles away, same as Dokugumon which is a Champion leve Virus type... however it uses it's Brown Stingers and Poison Powder to do some damage."

"Champion level eh? You two know what to do... Digivolve!"

"Right Deshmond"

"Let's do this!"

The light from Desmond's digivice burst into life as the two began to evolve.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... VEEDRAMON!"

"CANDLEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MERAMON!"

The two sides now look ready to fight as each side as the sound of the spring and the wind rustling the trees didn't do much to ease the tension.

"LET'S GO!"

"BLAZING FLAME!"

"VEE NOVA BLAST!"

"POISON THREAD!"

"BROWN STINGER!"

A massive explosion was heard as blue and red fireballs met up with a spider thread and multiple dark red stingers collided with a large amount of smoke covering the area as Dokugumon jumped tackled Veedramon whilst Flymon went stinger first towards Meramon but Meramon using his own strength stopped the attack by grabbing the stinger with his fiery hands, stopping the attack entirely.

"Don't you know it's bad to sting other people!"

"BUZZ OFF YOU FIERY DOLT!"

Flymon's wings began to hum together creating a powerful noise that caused Meramon to let go, holding his ears in pain before shaking it off quickly and jumping towards the insect... whilst in the battle of Veedramon and Dokugumon, the spider was facing off in a test of strength with the blue dragon and so far it was going the blue dragon's way.

"I'M A LOT STRONGER THAN YOU!"

"GIVE ME A BREAK, I'M A FREAKING DRAGON AND YOUR SOME OVERGROWN SPIDER...!"

"A SPIDER THAT KNOWS HOW TO USE A FEW TRICKS UP IT'S SLEEVE! VENOM BLAST!"

Dokugumon struck Veedramon with it's powerful poison breath as Venom Blast envelops the dragon forcing him to let go... but quickly as he did that, the spider pounced onto him and bit his right arm with it's mouth, delivering poison into the system... trying to make the dragon pass out, however his other good hand was useable and also prime position for another attack.

"I DIDN'T GET MY SHOTS CHECKED! YOU'LL REGRET THAT! HAMMER PUNCH!"

Veedramon smacked Dokugumon very hard with it's good arm, sending the spider digimon back which has a slight crack on it's helmet.. as Veedramon shook his disabled arm to regain feeling, whilst Flymon was firing Brown Stingers at Meramon to which the flame digimon was dodging with relevant ease.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO YOU OVERGROWN HOUSE PEST!"

"STINGERS AREN'T MY ONLY WEAPONS YOU KNOW... POISON POWDER!"

Flymon's wings began to vibrate really quickly as a purple powder gets sent to Meramon at the same of a hurricane blast covering the fire digimon in the powder... as he began to be affected and hunched over.

"HAH WHERE'S YOUR GREAT SPEED NOW! BROWN STINGER!"

"I DON'T NEED TO HAVE SPEED TO DEFEND MYSELF! HEAT WAVE!

Meramon quickly put up a flame wall from the Heat Wave that defended himself from the brown stingers as they exploded but Meramon wasn't done yet... he had another attack ready to use.

"MAGMA BLAST!"

Meramon's hands produced several magma blasts as they enveloped Flymon causing small explosions and burns to appear on the fly's body but since he's been enhanced with the Dark Helix... he's built up a tough resistance because of the relic and Desmond who is looking on from the side is trying to find a way to tip the tide into their favour.

'Demidevimon must of had some advantage over us since his two goons are doing well in their respective fights... wait a minute how does he know about Veemon's Strength and Meramon's Speed... he must of been watching us over the last few days and devised a way to defeat us, I bet he hasn't thought about speed overwhelming strength or strength overwhelming speed... THAT'S IT!'

"GUYS I GOT AN IDEA... SWAP OPPONENTS!"

Meramon and Veedramon looked at each other and nodded their heads before they turned their attentions to the two insects.

"I'll take your place Veedramon!"

"Sure Meramon by all means... I'll help myself to your place!"

Meramon jump flipped all the way to Dokugumon who began to set up a series of cobwebs whilst Veedramon made his way over to Flymon as the battles were renewed.

Meramon entered the area of the forest that was now covered in cobwebs... surprisingly it didn't take long for the spider to make it's voice heard.

"COME INTO MY PARLOUR LITTLE FIREFLY!"

"DO I LOOK LIKE I HAVE WINGS YOU INSECT!"

"I AM A SPIDER..."

"OH SHUT UP, HOW ABOUT YOU SHOW YOUR UGLY FACE BEFORE I START LIGHTING A FEW FIRES!"

Dokugumon appeared from the south of where Meramon was standing, already preparing to have a hot snack in it's belly.

"HERE I AM LITTLE MAN! VENOM BLAST!"

"HEAT WAVE!"

Meramon's super heated air meets with the Venom Blast colliding and then disappating which left the spider in a bind... as Meramon took advantage because of he being the courageous type.

"HERE'S A HEAT KNUCKLE SANDWICH COMING YOUR WAY!"

Meramon struck the area where the helmet was cracked giving it more of a sizeable dent... however it quickly turned around in a backwards position ready to fire it's main attack

"NO THANKS I'M NOT HUNGRY FOR A FIST TO THE FACE! HAVE SOME POISON THREAD!"

Meramon was snagged in a net made of Poison Thread and then Dokugumon slammed the net into the ground causing a big hole... it was very powerful physically but Meramon quickly plotted a way to reduce the advantage... now he had to break out.

"ROARING FIRE!"

Meramon increased the heat as he was enveloped in flames, dissolving the threaded net into ashes... Dokugumon became worried.

"HEY WATCH WHAT YOUR DOING TO MY THREADING!"

Meramon heard that and began to take advantage of Dokugumon's slip of the tongue.

"BLAZING FLAME!"

Meramon produced two small fireballs from his hands and then threw them both in two different directions... both hitting the webbing of Dokugumon as it began to erupt quickly into flames, something that Dokugumon didn't like so it was forced into a full on tackle.

"YOU'LL PAY FOR DESTROYING MY PRECIOUS WORK!"

"NOW COME INTO MY HOUSE OF PAIN SPIDER FREAK... ROARING FIRE!"

Meramon enveloped himself in flames as he flew to Dokugumon who just got nervous because in an instant it was hit in flurry of powerful flaming punches and kicks that weakened him so much that the Dark Helix emerged onto his back.

"There you are Dark Helix, how about we get rid of that ugly thing off of you... MAGMAR BLAST!"

Jumping off Dokugumon and going high into the air, Meramon fired down his magmar blasts that struck the top of the spider like meteors and as it was getting hit... the biggest one cracked the helix before another large magmar fireball destroyed the Helix which made the spider screaming in anger, agony and pain.

"NO MY PRECIOUS GiFT FROM LORD DEVIMON!"

"TIME TO SEND YOU ON YOUR WAY DOKUGUMON! BLAZING FLAME!"

Meramon gathered a very large fireball that he threw very fast onto the spider, instantly the insect digimon burst into flames as he was made into a wildfire before he exploded in a large cluster of data which got scattered to the digital winds.

Meanwhile elsewhere in the plains area with the spring... Veedramon was fighting Flymon as the blue dragon was standing there whilst Flymon was using it's speed to charge in and attack.

"BROWN STINGER!"

"VEE NOVA BLAST!"

Again the two attacks collided and created an explosion as smoke enveloped the area... it re-emerged as the two were staring at each other.

"POISON POWDER!"

"CUTTING SHOOT!"

Flymon's Poison Powder which damaged Meramon earlier disappeared quickly as the winds scattered the powder into nothingness which kept the mexican standoff more interesting... until Flymon charged head first to Veedramon.

"FLYING ARM!"

"MAGNUM PUNCH!"

The two began a close range fist fight as blows were traded left and right as bruises were developed on both faces... but it didn't stop the two at all.

"HAMMER PUNCH!"

"I don't think so..."

Flymon's wings began to buzz together as one as Veedramon reeled back from the nasty sound as he held his ears... Desmond who was watching as well had to cover his ears.

"OW MY FREAKING EARS... NIGHTMARISH SOUND!"

"Hmmmm Nightmarish Sound eh? That sounds like a good name for my buzzing attack... it's something to work on but I got a better name for it... NIGHTMARE BUZZ!"

Flymon's wings buzzed as one as the eyes began to glow in a yellow which gave Desmond and Veedramon a major migrane.

'If only Veedramon had more attacks...'

Desmond's digivice glowed in a light that wasn't sure and all of a sudden Veedramon's eyes began to widen as he experienced a sort of digital download into his memory... then his eyes became focused and suddenly knew what to do.

"HAD ENOUGH VEEDRAMON!"

"NOT QUITE... AIR CUTTER!"

"WHAT THE..."

Suddenly Veedramon took the hands aways from his ears and began to do the motions for Cutting Shoot but then he did a cross diagonal slash that made a wind blade which damaged Flymon's wings so much that they stopped buzzing.

"NO MY BEAUTIFUL WINGS!"

"NOT LIKE I GIVE A DAMN ABOUT YOUR WINGS! GATLING PUNCH!"

Veemon's arms went into overdrive as he literally pummeled Flymon, as each hit was registered the Dark Helix inside the Insect was slowly emerging out of his body to which Desmond saw literally.

"VEEDRAMON THE HELIX IS COMING OUT KEEP IT UP!"

"THANKS DESMOND AND NOW TO HELP SPEED UP THE PROCESS! DRAMON CLAW!"

Veedramon's right arm quickly snapped back, the claws on his hands becoming sharp before slashing upwards with a brigt blue aura striking the main body area, without his wings working properly... he was a sitting duck.

"DAMN YOU WINGS WHY WON'T YOU WORK!"

"IT'S BECAUSE YOU HAVE LOST! WINNING PUNCH!"

The Helix exposed on the body of Flymon was smashed in by Veedramon's Winning Punch which was so powerful that in mid flight the dark tendrils shot out like a geyser as Flymon was now slowly dying because of the lack of dark energy.

"WHY... WHAT DID I DO THAT SO WRONG, LORD DEVIMON!"

"YOU CAN THINK ABOUT THAT WHEN YOUR IN THE AFTERLIFE! VEE NOVA BLAST!"

Flymon screamed in horror as the blue fireball collided with him creating an explosion that caused him to disintegrate into thousands of digital particles that were scattered to the winds of the Digital World... a fitting death to a minion of darkness.

"Well done Veedramon for kicking so much ass!"

"If it wasn't for that surge of data I received from your Digivice then I wouldn't of survived."

'Hmm it seems like the Digivice gave him the information to attack further... it's strange, I wonder if it's the same for Meramon.'

Veemon and Candlemon reappeared after they de-digivolve back down as Desmond gathered around.

"Well done guys good teamwork out there today!"

"Thanks Deshmond."

"No Problem Desmond."

"I think we better get a move onto the next town and as quickly as we can!"

"Gotcha!"

The threesome decided to run the rest of the way out of the area and onto their next destination... a town called Tornado Valley.

TO BE CONTINUED!

(Taro) And so ends Chapter 3 and with the fighting out of the way, we get to go back to the plot of the arc... the next destination is a place where bird digimon live and clues to their next destination, so keep reading and comment and review at the same time, I do appreciate and hear from you guys.

Laters! 


	7. Throwdown at Tornado Valley

Digimon: The Crimson Legend

By Taro M.D

Chapter 4.1 - Throwdown at Tornado Valley

(Taro) Today on this chapter we are back to the 2 part chapter where important plot moments for the first arc as well as a new friend that joins the group as well as fierce battles... keeping it short because it's time to return to the Crimson Legend!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... it's the property of Toei Animation and Saban.

"Word" Speaking Word Thought

The Digital World

Taking place an hour after the end of the last chapter, Desmond and his Digimon finally arrived at the next major Digimon town... known as Tornado Valley, this place was apparently clear why it was named that... in the distance were several tornados that looked like they would go on forever and ever, not knowing that whenever he was walking past... the Digimon that consisted of a small purple plant and spherical pink thing with wings and a beak were staring at the human with awe as if they never saw a human before.

"Hey Veemon any idea what those Digimon were?"

"They are Yokomon and Poromon... In training Digimon, they evolve into flying digimon..."

"I could of answered that too ya know Desmond!"

"Well considering you was born several hours ago Candlemon, your memory would be a little fried no offense."

"None taken."

Suddenly Desmond's digivice began to beep as the group then halted as Desmond took a look at it... realising that two beeps began to appear on the screen.

"Ok guys it looks like I got a location for a Digimedal...?"

Desmond then looked at the direction of where the beeping was centralised but all he saw was the tornados of the valley ahead.

"Great it looks like the next medal is inside that valley of tornadoes and last I checked neither of you two can digivolve into something with wings..."

"I wish I could Deshmond."

"I'm lucky just to have legs!"

"So buddy what was the second beep abouts?

"I don't know according to this... there's suppose to be a digimon that reacts to this digivice, possibly a new friend."

Suddenly the beeping began to get louder as the dot was coming towards them from a south eastern direction.

"We're about to find out who it is..."

"GET BACK HERE YOU DIGITAL CHICKEN!"

The group turned towards the loud voice where a small red bird digimon was being chased by two large indentical large chicken digimon as they tore up shop stands, shoved aside random digimon and making a lot of trouble... the small bird then hid behind Desmond as the feathered duo approached the team... the one with the red hair spoke.

"Sorry to bother you human but the digimon that is using you as a shield has some business that we need to sort out."

"Yeah... business."

"If you hand him over to us, we will leave you to your business."

Desmond then looked down at the shivering bird and realised something that deep inside of how Desmond used to be afraid of bullies when he was younger... how he relied on his older brother Roland for protection which is what got him into trouble for fighting most of the time... eventually Roland taught Desmond how to stand up to bullies and after some rough patches, he finally overcame his problems and became a better person to work with... Desmond shook off the memories of his younger days and looked at the two chickens.

"Looks like that this guy here doesn't want to go with you two."

"Oh you'll find that your wrong human... he will come with us whether you like it or not."

"Yeah don't make things difficult for us!"

"Really and what if I was to say no?"

"Then you will get the beating that chickenmon is due for!"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"Alright... boys!"

Veemon and Candlemon jumped out in front of Desmond, poised ready for battle as the two chicken digimon got ready to fight as well, each delivering a nasty glare at the two small rookies but before a fight was due to begin, a very powerful voice was heard.

"BLACK SABER!"

A wave of black flames cut off the potential fight as they landed in the middle... as above them a graceful large black bird was glaring at the two chickens with discontent, it would of looked like a normal minus the amount of sharp teeth it had and it's wings weren't blazing brightly in a dark glow.

"ALRIGHT YOU TWO TROUBLEMAKERS BACK OFF!"

"GRRRR CURSED SABERDRAMON!"

"QUIET BROTHER, WHAT DO WE OWE THE ESTEEMED HONOR OF HAVING THE MAYOR OF THIS SHAMBOLIC WRECK OF A TOWN GRACE US WITH HIS PRESCENE!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR BOTH DOING, YOU WAS TRYING TO INTIMIDATE THAT HAWKMON LIKE YOU DID A FEW DAYS AGO WITH THE GROUP OF BIYOMON!"

"HE SHOULDN'T OF MEDDLED INTO OUR BUSINESS! WE WAS DOING WELL TOO!"

"IN FACT HE OWES US FOR THE LOSSES WE OCCURED!"

"THE LOSSES YOU CALL STEALING FROM OTHER SHOPS, WRECKING PROPERTY THAT RUINED LIVELIHOODS ARE BASICALLY BULLYING... YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT AN HONEST DAY'S WORK IS LIKE!"

"THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU CAN'T TEACH THE WIMPMONS HOW TO FIGHT!"

"YEAH! FIGHT!"

"SHUSH BROTHER..."

"OBVIOUSLY THE PREVIOUS METHODS OF TRYING TO STOP YOU DIDN'T WORK SO I'M GOING TO GIVE THE BOTH OF YOU A LAST WARNING, YOU DO ANYTHING TO THIS TOWN AGAIN AND I WILL PERSONALLY DEAL WITH YOU TWO MYSELF! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!"

"Yes Strikedramon..."

"Come brother I believe we should be heading off, not much point in having fun."

The two chicken digimon then took off for the closest exit whilst Saberdramon headed back towards it's home as the crowd who was anticipating a fight decided to scatter about, their fun for the day ended as they went back to their digilives whilst Desmond and his two Digimon turned to the small red bird.

"Ok now birdboy I like to have some answers as in who the heck are you?"

"Oh thank you so much kind and wonderous human!"

The bird jumped up to hug Desmond as the two digimon watched with confusion and deadpan expressions... obviously they knew that bird was going to be a potential headache.

Later on when the group had some lunch to calm down, Desmond then turned to the new digimon friend that used them as a shelter.

"Ya know something normally I wouldn't like being used like that without some explanation first."

The digimon that was new jumped in reaction before calming down.

"My apologises sometimes I don't think well when I'm being threatened, allow me to introduce myself I am Hawkmon a Data type Rookie level Digimon that can fly into the skies for a small time... my attacks are Feather Strike, Beak Pecker and Hawk Claw... I'm a lot smarter than most Digimon unfortuately I wish I can fight better than I can think."

"Sounds like that things are rough for you there Hawkmon."

"Before you gentlemen came to this town, I used to get picked on by the Kotari Brothers because I was this weak know it all and they are big mean champion level birdbrains.

"Kotari Brothers?"

"Yeah KoKotarimon and Akatorimon... both of them brothers that love to cause mayhem and chaos, the one with the black hair and white beard is Kokotarimon he's a Data type with attacks such as Frozen Fire Shot, Feather Sword and Beat Slider... the other one is the more experienced battler of the two named Akatorimon he's also a Data type with Chicken Eyes, Akatori Kick and Melt Aura."

"Sounds like that those two aren't much of a challenge if they decide to start something with us."

"Yeah I can digivolve to kick their asses."

"Don't forget about me!"

Hawkmon then acted surprised at the revelation that these two digimon can digivolve regularly instead of digivolving and not changing back to their prior form.

"You said that you can both digivolve at will?"

"Uh yeah course... it's all thanks to this."

Desmond then showed Hawkmon his digivice to which the bird realised that he heard something important earlier today.

"Ahhh so your the ones that Unimon mentioned earlier today!"

"Unimon was here?"

"Yeah a Unimon headed straight to Mayor Saberdramon to pass the message on about some human with two digimon that had a digivice like the stories of the Crimson Legend, I thought they were digifairy tales designed to keep children out of trouble... but seeing you gentlemen with this device made me realise that the old legends were true... at least you have to visit Saberdramon.

"Uh sure but we was involved in that fight earlier with the Kotaris... wouldn't the big bird remember?"

"Saberdramon and the Kotari Brothers have been at each other's throats for months now so you'll be fine... trust me."

Desmond hoped so for the sake of a lot of digimon.

Eventually Hawkmon led them inside Saberdramon's residence at his insistance where they met with the large black bird.

"Ah I see so your the human that Unimon mentioned when he met me a few hours ago..."

"That is correct Mayor Saberdramon."

"Please don't be too formal when it's just us... I've only been major for a short time now and yet you three had to meet up with one of my troubling reasons in my short term."

"The Kotari Brothers..."

"Correct Hawkmon the troublesome Kotari Brothers have made everyone's lives in Tornado Valley a miserable time since they moved in here...  
this place is where all flying digimon come to play, live and settle down and for those that travel through our town, we have an extensive transport system that allows non-flying digimon a two way system towards the other side of the valley."

"I have a question Saberdramon... do the tornadoes cause problems?"

"Of course these tornadoes provide the wind that we need to fly, if anyone gets too close then well damage can occur... these tornadoes have been with us since the ancient times and countless generations have lived and died through the provided winds, but it never occured to me why are they always there... maybe it's to protect something who knows, a curious few each year always try to investigate and most of the time some don't always come back because of how powerful the winds are in the valley."

"I See."

"Now then Desmond onto the important question... what brings you to this town of mine?"

"I have firm reason to believe that Torndao Valley is hiding one of the Digimedals but neither of the Digimon I have don't know how to fly you see..."

"Ah so your hoping to go inside the valley?"

"That is correct sir."

"Well I would love to help you Crimson One... but recently the Kotari Brothers sabotaged our transport system so for the moment we are expecting delays but if you wouldn't mind staying the day then when the transport is back to normal I can come to you myself.

"Eh sure we don't mind taking the day off today."

"Excellent to hear Desmond, now go outside and relax... you probably been on edge before coming to Tornado Valley."

"We will sir and thank you."

Desmond, Veemon and Candlemon were about to leave when Hawkmon attached himself onto Desmond's leg.

"HEY LET GO HAWKMON!"

"Please don't leave me alone when those Kotari Brothers are around here still!"

"Ugh... fine you can show us around the sights Hawkmon..."

"OH THANK YOU DESMOND! I will!

Hawkmon led Desmond and the other digimon out of Saberdramon's house and into a fun day of sights, trips and a day off.

Meanwhile in a dark discarded part of the town, The Kotari Brothers were plotting to cause more mischief and mayhem.

"Right now Brother... all we have to do now is destroy the marketplace and then we can force Saberdramon out of his high horse hideaway and right into our hands!"

"Yeah... our hands!"

"Soon we will be the ones ruling this town!"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"Shouldn't you two clowns focus on the really important task of finding that human and his digital pets!"

The two Champions turned to see the descending form of Devimon with Demidevimon on his shoulder... the two giant chicken bowed before the imposing demon man.

"All Hail Lord Devimon!"

"Hail Lord Devimon!"

"Alright you two up from the floor, my little assistant here tells me that you two have news to spill, now spill!"

"Right of course my lord... we did encounter a human and two digimon that matched the description but before we could engage them, the mayor of the town Saberdramon stopped our attacked and threatened to destroy us himself if we are seen again."

"Yeah..."

"You fools! You forget that whilst you are working for me, I will protect you from all troubles which includes Saberdramon but you idiots have forced me to sped up my plans for this waste of space town... now then you two are going to do a little something for me."

"Of course Lord Devimon, we are here to serve you!"

"Serve you!"

Devimon grinned as he produced two dark helixes from his hands as the two chicken digimon looked a bit scared but before they could say no,  
the demon digimon struck hard slamming the helixes into their bodies causing them to shudder in change before their eyes turned red and nodded their heads before saying together.

"What is thy bidding my master?"

An evil laugh began to roar across the discarded part of the town as Devimon's newest plan began to come together.

The marketplace of Tornado Valley is a vibrant place where bird digimon and winged ones of various sizes and shapes would come together to trade, commerce, socialising and to gain new experiences and meet new friends... however this was interrupted by two loud screams of attacks.

"CHICKEN RED EYES!"

"FROZEN FIRE SHOT!"

Two energy beams shot through the marketplace... one that was green and turned random things to stone whilst the other one that was red made things explode which completely cleared out the area except for them.

"Uh brother they are not here..."

"I know that Kokatorimon but as Lord Devimon said... we must get their attention!"

"But what about Saberdramon..."

"Even better we can deal with two problems with one stone!"

"Uh..."

"We get Saberdramon and the human in one blast!"

"Oh why didn't you say it like that brother!"

Akatorimon shook his head before he heard a familar noise as they both turned to see the two familar digimon now joined by Hawkmon as both of them shared a vicious grin.

"Not only do we have the human and his digital pets but also our favourite chickenmon as well... this is offically our lucky day!"

"Ok chickenheads somehow you lost your minds and decided to attack the town... eh fine with us because I'm bored to death... Veemon, Candlemon let's do this!"

Veemon and Candlemon jumped in front of Desmond whilst the other two chickens were preparing to face their soon to be opponents but the battle was interrupted by Saberdramon who descended from the sky to glare at the champion digimon.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU TWO THE LAST TIME!"

Akatorimon then jumped up fastly towards Saberdramon and reacted faster.

"AKATORI KICK!"

Akatorimon's powerful right kick struck Strikedramon and sent the digimon flying a good distance... Desmond was surprised and shocked at the power of the kick.

"OH DAMN IT SABERDRAMON..."

"BEAT SLIDER!"

Kokatorimon then quickly lunged into a powerful sliding kick that took down Desmond, Veemon and Candlemon off their feets... minus Hawkmon who hovered in mid air briefly and then grabbed the lone feather on his head with both claws.

"FEATHER STRIKE!"

The lone feather was thrown like a cutter blade, going in a circular direction which smacked the Kotari Brothers hard on their chests causing them to look at the red hawk... Kokatorimon however had ran out of patience and held up his right arm.

"I've waited a long time to do this to ya chickenmon! FEATHER SWORD!"

But Kokatorimon then couldn't move his arm down in a sword slash but that was because Meramon had appeared behind and stopped the attack.

"MIND IF I CUT IN?"

"Oh sure I don't mind at all."

"THANKS HAWKMON! ROARING FLAME!"

Kokatorimon was hit by a vicious flaming cross as the digimon flew a few feet with Meramon jumping away to deal with his foe as Desmond went over to Hawkmon to check up on him.

"Are you alright Hawkmon?"

"I am fine Desmond don't worry about me."

"Alrighty then..."

A loud explosion was heard as Veedramon was hit back by a powerful Chicken Red Eyes but he quickly recovered.

"VEE NOVA BLAST!"

"MELTING AURA!"

Akatorimon's feathers on the back open up to a red aura that envelops the chicken creating a sort of shield which worked when Veedramon's Vee Nova Blast impacted against it and didn't do much of a Scratch.

"Desmond we have a chicken that's using a shield."

"Alright Veedramon find another way to crack his defenses."

"The amount of egg puns are unbearable to break..."

"SILENCE FOOL! AKATORI KICK!"

Veedramon blocked the attack with ease surprising the Champion.

"I LIKE MY EGGS SUNNY SIDE FLIPPED!"

Throwing AKatorimon into the air with ease with the force going into the swing but just as he recovered... he heard another attack he wasn't expecting.

"NITRO ARROW!"

A volley of black flame arrows struck Akatorimon and then proceeded to explode which sent the red haired digimon into a very convienent crater whilst meanwhile Kokatorimon and Meramon were fightly very closely as each time sword was used, Meramon used his knuckle but it began to go into the slide attack but Meramon flipped over him.

"UH... YOU MISSED!"

"REALLY?"

Kokatorimon didn't realise until too late when a small magma sphere appeared on his tail feathers.

"MAGMA BLAST!"

The large explosion that blitzed him into mid-air which was then targetted by Saberdramon.

"MACH SHADOW!"

Saberdramon instantly turned into a corpohoral shadow form that sped through the dazed chicken which made him cry out in pain as he fell down really fast which joined Akatorimon in the crater... as Veedramon, Meramon, Hawkmon and Desmon looked on in the crater with Saberdramon above them... there was a clear reason why they were attacking.

"Desmond they both have Dark Helixes on them."

"Which means that Devimon is not too far away..."

Saberdramon landed in a different position... observing the helixes that are on the slight moving bodies of Akatorimon and Kokatorimon.

"You mean to say this Devimon has been plotting to destroy my town by using these two idiots here."

"You are correct there your mayorship... they have been working for me, but they are the worse help I've ever had!"

Rising from the confines of several positioned shadows, Devimon made it's grand entrance before he made an evil laugh just as Demidevimon plopped himself onto his shoulder easily... Desmond realised who this guy was, the guy that created the Dark Helix and the so called savior of digivolution... Devimon.

"Ahh human at last we meet!"

"So your the so called savior... more like a scam artist."

"Better to be a scam artist that sells a special kind of digivolution to having no digivolution at all."

"That's not the point Devimon, your Dark Helixes are killing Digimon!"

"The only ones that died was Ogremon and he was a delightfully suitable idiot for accepting my 'gift'... although I didn't count on you and your digivice human on saving Unimon and I would of had two more uses if it wasn't for my young associate here deciding that he could take you out by himself... AND SUCKING AT IT!"

Demidevimon winced at the loud put down as Devimon gave him a beating when he got back and heard from Devimon that he had wasted 2 Dark Helixes on a battle that he was sure gonna win in... and he was berated at the fact that he left the battle before the conclusion but he got too excited and it costed Devimon dearly in resources.

"But that's not the point I was gonna make... I earlier lost 2 Dark Helixes and now I plan to take 2 back... I don't make a gain but I won't make a loss either so it's win win for me."

"Uh... who loses boss?"

"TOUCH OF EVIL!"

Devimon's arms reach down quickly to snag the two dark relics on the bodies of Akatorimon and Kokatorimon and before anyone can react.

"THIS IS WHAT I DO TO FAILURES! EVIL WING!"

Devimon's tattered black wings opened up together and shone a dark black light that proceeded to engulf the two chicken digimon and instantly they screamed before they dissolved completely disappearing from view... the heroes were shocked but not as shocked as Desmond who just saw two troublemakers killed in cold blood by Devimon.

"Well human it's nice to stay here and all but I got plans involving that valley in the distance... so I will leave you all with someone that can finish the job... FINISH THINGS OFF SNIMON!"

Devimon and Demidevimon disappeared just as a giant green praying mantis like thing with two very sharp blades for arms appeared in the sky and gained an advantage.

"RARGH!"

"Um... someone explain who that thing is!"

"Desmond that thing is a Snimon he's a Champion level Insect Vaccine type... his special attacks range from Twin Sickles, Body Slam and Sharp Edge... he shouldn't be fighting against us but due to Devimon's Dark Helixes affecting Unimon, we can only assume that he is under the control of the helix."

"Again with the Helixes, I am getting sick of even hearing about them if it means so much death..."

"Desmond we need to focus on the battle!"

"Right, right..."

Desmond was very clearly disturbed at what happened but he had to focus.

"LET'S GET HIM!"

"RIGHT! VEE NOVA BLAST!"

"GOTCHA! BLAZING FLAME!"

"FEATHER STRIKE!"

"BLACK SABER!"

Two fireballs, one a large blue one, the other one a smaller red one was joined by a wave of black fire and a single circular feather buzzsaw but Snimon didn't have any problems dodging all of them whilst letting the feather buzzsaw strike him without making a dent.

"THAT DIDN'T HURT ME AT ALL... BUT THIS WILL! TWIN SICKLES!"

Snimon's scythes glowed brightish red and then were launched as energy waves which impacted the ones that didn't have wings to dodge them and hit them so hard that both Veedramon and Meramon de-digivolved back to Veemon and Candlemon.

"OH NO GUYS!"

"Deshmond that Snimon is too powerful!"

"We didn't recover fully from the Katori Brothers!"

"Oh great and the only ones left are Saberdramon and Hawkmon... and Hawkmon is only a rookie!"

"I'll be fine Desmond after all I always honor my debts!"

"Debts? What do you mean by debts?"

"You saved me from those nasty Katorimon, I consider that a debt and if you excuse me good sir I need to take care of this flying bug!"

"WAIT HAWKMON!"

Hawkmon began to flew away towards the battle of Snimon and Saberdramon but before anything else happened Desmond's digivice began to shine it's energy again as the bird was beginning to glow in the same light prompting it to change size.

The brave red hawk was about to digivolve!

A Digital storm of information was gathering way above Hawkmon as Snimon was momentarily distracted before Saberdramon viciously smacked him hard causing him to lose focus as Desmond's digivice shooted a beam of digivolving light at the cloud which began to assemble into red streams as the code revealed an image and that was of a very large bird with an impressive wing span before it disappeared and the data dropped onto Hawkmon who began to shout out.

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."

The energy began to go away as Hawkmon is now a much larger bird assumingly it was an eagle but it's feet were birdlike with three talons that were yellow, the main body of feathers is brownish red sort of a burgendy, with three large feathers on it's back coloured red and yellow the wingspan was the same colour as the body but they had red and white feathers on the end, also he had large tailfeathers that were large followed by the large feather that was on Hawkmon previous the completion to a powerful set of black horns.

"AQUILAMON!"

The newly digivolved large hawk digimon emerged as Desmond was surprised that in fact Hawkmon was confirmed to be a partner digimon but also he became a much intimidating bird.

"Hawkmon?"

"NO DESMOND I HAVE CHANGED TO A MUCH BETTER FIGHTER THAN I WAS PREVIOUSLY, MY NAME IS AQUILAMON!"

"Uh less of the loud voice please there Aquilamon."

"Oh right sorry I forget that I changed forms... I'm now Aquilamon and the evolved form of Hawkmon, I'm a Champion level Data type... I'm also known as the Great Eagle of the Desert because of my fast speed, my attacks are Grand Horn, Blast Ring and Mach Impulse."

"Wow your certainly a lot bigger there Aquilamon and you can fly too... wait a minute I got an idea."

"What is it Desmond?"

"Can you carry me, Veemon and Candlemon on your back? I just realise that you might be able to take us into Tornado Valley"

"Sure Desmond I can easily do that for you but I'm going to need to help Saberdramon take down Snimon first."

"Oh of course head up there and help Saberdramon!"

"WITH PLEASURE!"

Aquilamon disappeared in a flash followed by a big gust of wind that surprised Desmond.

"Woah... that was fast."

Aquilamon quickly arrived to where Saberdramon and Snimon were fighting and both have battle scars that were visible but Snimon was ready to make another attack!

"BODY BLOW!"

"MACH IMPULSE!"

Snimon was about to move when Aquilamon tackled him in the side so hard at the speed of Mach 2... sending him some distance away.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT SABERDRAMON?"

"Yes I am alright... is that you Hawkmon? You digivolved!"

"Correct I have digivolved and I am here to help!"

"Good we're gonna need to do some teamwork to take down this pest!"

"I AGREE!"

Snimon recovered just as Saberdramon and Aquilamon faced him down.

"SHARP EDGE!"

Snimon's scythes were glowing bright red with the force of several sharp knifes but he didn't get far.

"BLACK SABER!"

"BLAST RINGS!"

The wave of black fire was accompanied by several dark red energy rings that struck Snimon hard as his body rocked with pain as he tried to recover which slowly and surely draw the dark helix that was hiding on his body to the surface, unfortuately Desmond saw it from the ground

"AQUILAMON THERE'S A DARK HELIX ON SNIMON!"

"RIGHT! IT'S TIME THAT I ENDED THIS FIGHT QUICKLY!"

"NEVER! TWIN SICKLES!"

"NEVER SAY NEVER! BLAST RINGS!"

Snimon's Twin Sickles sliced through the air as Blast Rings cut through them like a knife and striking Snimon hard that the Helix on his body began to crack as the bug was in slight pain, this was the one moment that Aquilamon needed.

"IT'S TIME I GROUNDED YOU FOR GOOD! GRAND HORN!"

Snimon turned in time to received a vicious tackle Grand Horn first as the speed of Aquilamon sent them both dropping to the ground at a very fast pace as a massive boom was heard followed by a shattering of glass signalfying that the Dark Helix was broken... as Aquilamon hovered back into the air, Desmond then made his way over to the fallen Snimon whose body was experiencing dark digivolving energy.

"DESMOND IT'S DANGEROUS TO GET CLOSE!"

"DON'T WORRY AQUILAMON I DID THIS BEFORE..."

Desmond then held his Digivice up to the dark wound and then shouted out.

"DIGIPURIFY!"

The energy from the digivice began to repair the damaged data of Snimon as the effects of the dark helix were drawn out and then dissolved as Snimon's data was repaired before the giant bug was free of the corruption and Harudo sighed in relief as Aquilamon was hovering above them, a lot has happened.

TO BE CONTINUED!

(Taro) This has been a lot to write down, several things I wanted to establish in this chapter alone... first off Devimon not tolerating failure, a few digimon working for Devimon... the deaths of two of them and the newest member of Desmond's team is Aquilamon and I wanted for Desmond to have a flying digimon for transport because there are situations where Aquilamon will be used.

Also in the next part aka 4.2... there will be another Digi-Medal and another Digimon that joins Desmond but who you may ask will join,  
I'm not going to say but stay tuned through as I will update with the next part of Chapter 4. 


	8. The DigiMedal of Wind

Digimon: The Crimson Legend

By Taro M.D

Chapter 4.2 - The Digimedal of wind

(Taro) Today we conclude the 4th Chapter and gain another new friend as well as claiming the 2nd Digi Medallion... which will bring the team count to 4 digimon for Desmond, things will happen and let's see what happens!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... it's the property of Toei Animation and Saban.

"Word" Speaking 'Word' Thought

The Digital World, North Continent

The aftermath of The Kotari Brother's attack of Tornado Valley was still hard to take in... most of the marketplace was destroyed in the conflict an hour ago, now Desmond was flying towards Tornado Valley itself on the back of Aquilamon... Desmond's newest digivolved partner as Veemon and Candlemon who recovered as well were riding on him too.

"Isn't this lovely, the wind in your hair..."

"Well it's going to be a lot more windy if we fail to get through this!"

"I know Aquilamon... I know."

After the battle with the Kotaris and a surprise Snimon attack which Desmond purified because of the dark helix, Saberdramon recruited Snimon into defending the town which was a relief considering that Devimon might still be in the area and the plan it has to take the DigiMedal that was hidden in the Tornado Valley.

"So Deshmon how are you going to track down the Digimedal?"

"Simple Veemon I'm using the Digivice as a compass... the higer the beeps the closer we're getting.

"That's clever work there Desmond!"

"Aye Candlemon... I've got an expertise in digital devices although this one's complex."

"DESMOND WE'RE ABOUT TO ENTER THE VALLEY ITSELF!"

"OK AQUILAMON HEAD TOWARDS THE NORTH-EAST UNTIL I TELL YOU TO CHANGE DIRECTION!"

"OK DESMOND!"

Aquilamon rode the currents of the wind and entered the valley of tornados itself, inside various tornados were active and each had their own force of current... which was bad if you relied on air travel since the different directions would confuse the heck out of a beginner flyer and most likely send them spiralling to their deaths.

"Ok the signal is coming from the southwest now... Aquilamon!"

"SOUTHWEST GOT IT!"

Aquilamon turned towards the southwest and instantly a tornado was in front of them.

"OH CRAP!"

"HOLD ON TIGHT GENTLEMEN! MACH IMPULSE!"

Aquilamon then went through the tornado in a straight line in Mach 2 causing the tornado to collaspe on itself.

"Wait Tornados aren't meant to do that!"

"Deshmond! Remember the Hill!"

"Your right Veemon... this is like the hill, the tornados are a defense system, they're covering up the temple!"

"WHAT DOES THAT MEAN DESMOND?"

"We got to find the one that is not blowing wind!"

"RIGHT!"

The next 10 minutes proved to be challenging at best with tornados being destroyed by Mach Impulse with sharp winds hitting the great eagle nearly everytime.

"DESMOND I DON'T KNOW IF I HAVE STRENGTH REMAINING, YOU GOT TO FIND THAT ENTRANCE IMMEDIATELY!"

"Yeah no pressure there... wait the digivice is reacting very strongly!"

Desmond looked to see three tornados that were strong in a straight line... the temple had to be close.

"Oh great it's like pick a card, screw this one up and I'm doomed... wait I got an idea, everyone attack the tornadoes, pick one and go for it... I got a hunch that the ones that doesn't strike back is our ticket in!"

"YOU GOT IT DESMOND, I'LL TAKE THE MIDDLE ONE! BLAST RINGS!"

"I'LL TAKE THE LEFT ONE! VEE-SHOT!"

"THAT LEAVES ME WITH THE RIGHT ONE! LAVA LOOGIE!"

The three attacks impacted with the tornadoes whilst the left one reacted with a harsh gust and the right one doing the same, the middle one however didn't react at all which meant that it was the middle one.

"QUICK AQUILAMON THROUGH THE MIDDLE TORNADO!"

"GOTCHA! MACH IMPULSE!"

The next few seconds could be described as action-defying madness, quickly Aquilamon went through the middle tornado in a snap but as soon as they got through, he began to de-digivolve which cause everyone on board to fall down and before they could fall down through the clouds they landed in lush green grass... surrounded by what looks like a high temple as you see in the Far East but with Digital symbols of Air.

"Huh? The heck are we?"

"You are the first one to have ever appeared in this temple... I wish you all welcome."

Everyone apart from a recovering Hawkmon looked at who was speaking and it was Gideon or what assumed to be Gideon.

"Gideon?"

"No I am not Gideon although Gideon is a friend of mine, no Crimson One I am Gibori... guardian of the Digimedal of Wind."

"The medal's inside?"

"Yes Crimson One it is inside and safely secured for you but I am assuming that you are all starving after going through the Tornado Security?"

A lot of rumbling stomachs were heard as one as most sweatdropped but not Gibori.

"Good... I'll prepare dinner."

Gibori then lead the Digimon team inside the temple for some much needed food.

After a refreshing round of sandwiches and drinks, Gibori showed Desmond and his digimon friends the rest of the Temple of Wind and explaining the history of this establishment but also how the 12 Digital Monsters of Legend work since Candlemon is the digimon that represents the element of Fire and thus he was intrigued at how the legend went.

"Gibori my good sir, we are currently on a mission to stop an evil Digimon named Devimon... who is trying to achieve perfect digivolution by using Dark Helixes to give other digimon false hopes but with consequences."

"Of course I saw the attack as part of a vision I had recently... I may not of can see where the attack was but I do feel the spiritual connection through the winds... and a lot of chaos and evil."

"So you know why I'm here then?"

"Yes Crimson One... the Digital Medallion of the Wind is waiting for you down below... but you have to pass a test of bravery before the medal can deem you worthy."

"I believe I passed a test of courage previously..."

"Yes Gideon guarded the Digimedal of Fire and in the Ancient Times Fire represented Courage as it burns brightly as the sun, but Wind here is the Ancient Representative of Bravery as the wind carries our hopes, our desires as it helps to calm us down in times of distress and terror..."

"Aye that is true..."

"So Crimson One are you ready to prove your bravery?"

"Yes Gibori I am ready!"

Gibori then lead Desmond down a flight of stairs concealed around the back as along the way many murals described the same story as the ones back in the hill temple but they told a sort of different tale... one that involved an image of a human flying on the back of a great bird digimon leading some sort of aerial battle... as they reached the bottom, Desmond looked up to see the same significant mural as he did before in the Fire Temple... The same human being but instead of being engulfed in flames, he was covered in a great tornado and engulfed by winds.

Desmond had a similar feeling like last time... only he proved his courage and was nearly burnt alive but maybe this is how the Crimson Digidestined proved his worth by proving that he had the makings of a warrior without fear and proved worth of the 12 Warriors... he finally arrived at a chamber where at the end was a altar with the famed DigiMedal on it but to get there, Desmond had to cross a massive wind tunnel.

"Seriously a Wind Tunnel?"

"You can define it as a wind tunnel but it's the only way to prove your bravery... get to the altar with the wind from the tornados being your only obstacle."

"Oh joy..."

Desmond then made his way towards the chamber where the digimedal was rested but as soon as he made his first step in, the wind began to pick up slowly but eventually it began to increase speed as Desmond made his way through the chamber... the wind was choppy, damaging the skin on Desmond's face but on and on he walked further, Desmond's bravery clear for all to see which was surprising considering Veemon, Candlemon and Hawkmon made their way down as well.

'At least the guys are here... I better do this one for them!'

Desmond made more progress as the winds became as strong as hurricanes... but using the power of his mental strength, Desmond powered through the winds and eventually after a good 20 minutes of crossing the Wind Tunnel room, Desmond finally reached the altar as the winds disappeared entirely, Desmond finally able to breathe a sigh of relief.

"OH MY GOD I DID IT!"

"WELL DONE DESHMOND!"

"Your bravery Crimson One has been proven to all, The Digimedal of Wind deems you worthy!"

Desmond nodded as he went up to claim the Digimedal as he picked it up and held it high as a bright green flash of light blinded the room as then Desmond was engulfed by a sudden tornado that he then realised as he was stuck in the middle of the sudden tornado that he didn't have any air to breathe as the center of the tornado created a vaccum that sucked out all the air within the tornado.

'I... can't... breathe!'

Desmond tried to close his mouth but it was too quick... he fell on one knee trying to get some breathe in him but it wasn't working and when it looked like he was gonna suffocate in the vaccum of a giant tornado... the tornado disappeared and Desmond was able to cough loudly cause he gained air into his lungs as the bright green light then glowed through his digivice confirming that the medal has now joined the Digi-  
Medal of Fire.

"Holy crap I couldn't breathe, I thought I was gonna die... again!"

Suddenly Desmond's digivice then glowed green and then fired a green light that took on the form of another digimon... and this digimon looked strange to say the least, the first thing Desmond noticed that the figure had grey wings which had white markings on them, overall the new digimon looked like a Pidgeon but he has a new distinct features... first thing was the white markings on it's body followed by the bright orange claws and talons finally his head is coloured white but with a blue striple that goes down the middle of his head with a yellow beak.

"Hiya there Desmond it is good to finally meet you after all this time!"

"Uh... sure hey how's it going, who are you?"

"I'm Pidgemon!"

"Pidgemon?"

"That's my name!"

Candlemon looked at the new digimon and suddenly a deeply buried memory burst into life.

"Oh my gosh it's my old friend Pidgemon!"

"Wait Candlemon you know this digimon?"

"Know him? He's the Digimon Warrior of Wind... a brave flying digimon that has a gentle and strong spirit, he is a Vaccine type that is known as The Strong Warrior of the Sky... his attacks range from Egg Bomber, Aero Cutter and Pidgeon Blade, he hasn't been seen in the Digimon World for nearly thousands of years."

Desmond then looked at Pidgemon and realised that now he has gained a second flyer in his team and the burden of transporting became much lighter especially with what he hoped was that Pidgemon had a digivolution that would be unique and terrifying to many... but before Pidgemon can talk back, an alarm began to ring out.

"The hell is that?!"

"It's the alarm for the perimeter, something is trying to get into the temple!"

"Crap... it might be Devimon, let's get outside guys!"

Desmond and his crew including the newest addition to the team Pidgemon rushed to the main entrance to the temple... to a nasty surprise.

Outside the temple itself and in the main entrance area which was big and expansive, the perimeter was attacked by multiple forces... as it was pounded constantly from blasts and just as Desmond and the crew arrived outside... the wall went down as it shattered like glass and at all at once hundreds and hundreds of small black digimon poured through... all of them screeching loudly like figernails on a chalkboard...  
very painful to those with sensitive hearing.

"CRAP THEY'RE LIKE A SWARM OF LOCUSTS WHO ARE THEY!?"

"THEY ARE VILEMON DESHMOND, NASTY DEMON DIGIMON... VIRUS TYPE CHAMPION LEVEL! ON THEIR OWN THEY DON'T SEEM TO BE A THREAT BUT IN A GROUP THEY ARE AS DEADLY AS A KILLER BEEMON SWARM... ATTACKS THEY HAVE ARE NIGHTMARE SHOCKER AND DEMON DARTS!"

"OH GREAT!"

"How did they find this place..."

"I bet you it has something to do with Devimon..."

"CORRECT SUCKERS!"

All looked up as the Vilemon parted ways as Demidevimon hovered ahead of the group with his evil like grin.

"I should of guessed that you wasn't far behind!"

"This time I've personally followed you with my army of Vilemon here... I'm sure they can finish the job that I couldn't do last time!"

Then Demidevimon looked at the newest digimon... as it looked back intensely.

"So your the new Digimon huh? Not too bad for an overgrown feather duster... I'm sure you wouldn't last long!"

"How about you come down here beachball brain and say that to my face!"

"BEACHBALL BRAIN!? HOW DARE YOU YA FEATHERED RAT! DEMI DART!"

"EGG BOMBER!"

Pidgemon generated two small sized eggs from his claws that were thrown against the Demi Dart that instantly exploded causing a sizeable boom which generated a smokescreen before Demidevimon flew in and tackled Pidgemon and this cued the Vilemon to attack at once.

"NIGHTMARE SHOCKER!"

Hundreds of blue cylinder rings struck the ground, building and various places causing explosions and rumbling as debris fell off to which the Digimon took their place.

"ALRIGHT GUYS IT'S TIME TO DO SOME TARGET PRACTICE!"

Desmond's digivice began to glow brightly... it was time for Digivolution.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... VEEDRAMON!"

"CANDLEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MERAMON!"

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON!"

Three large Champion Digimon as Aquilamon leapt into the air to open out his wings ready to attack.

"BLAST RINGS!"

The energy rings Aquilamon blasted from his mouth destroyed a group of 10 Vilemon but more took their places.

"BLAZING FLAME!"

Meramon produces a large fireball from his hands as it engulfed 14 Vilemon before it exploded taking another 12.

"VEE NOVA BLAST!"

Veedramon drew back before firing his blue fireball attack which destroyed a group of 35 Vilemon but many more took their place.

"DEMON DARTS!"

A massive barrage of Demon Darts engulfed all three champion digimon before they exploded which caused a lot of damage but meanwhile Pidgemon was fighting DemiDevimon viciously.

"BAT FLUTTER!"

"PIDGEON BLADE!"

Demidevimon attacks with his own wings as Pidgemon has a surprise of his own... the feathers on both of his wings became as sharp as a finely carved blade as they stopped not only the attack but they also damaged Demidevimon as well.

"OW... DAMMIT YOU SHOULD GET YOUR FEATHERS TRIMMED!"

"UH NO CONSIDERING THAT I'M TAKING ADVICE FROM THE BEACHBALL FROM DIGIHELL!"

"NOW YOUR MAKING ME ANGRY! DEMIDEVI CLAW!"

"TIME TO BLOW YOUR ARGUMENT AWAY! AERO CUTTER!"

Pidgemon's wings began to glow white before launching them in a slicing motion which didn't bode well for Demidevimon whose attacking in a dive bomb drop kick motion which struck him hard so much that he launched towards a nearby wind drift that proceeded to blow him away from the temple quickly.

"DAMN YOU BIRD BRAIN I'LL GET YOU FOR THIS! VILEMON USE YOUR GIFT FROM LORD DEVIMON!"

Desmond sounded concerned when one of the Vilemon brought out a Dark Helix to which he shoved it into himself as he screeched loudly from the pain and then from the power surge as the rest of the Vilemon hoard began to go towards the one with the dark glowing aura as they were quickly absorbed before the Dark Aura Vilemon began to grow in size until he became a giant sized version of himself.

"AW CRAP HE MUST OF ABSORBED 100 OF HIMSELF TO MAKE HIMSELF HUGE!"

"CRIMSON ONE THIS IS BAD FOR NOT ONLY THIS TEMPLE BUT FOR TORNADO VALLEY ITSELF!"

"HOW COME?"

"IF THIS TEMPLE GETS DESTROYED THEN THE TOWN GETS WIPED OUT FROM THE BACKLASH!"

"OH HELL... GUYS TAKE HIM DOWN NOW!"

"RIGHT!"

Veedramon, Meramon and Aquilamon all stood ready to take down the Giant Sized Vilemon whose cackling was deafening compared to earlier.

"NOW FOOLS WITNESS MY NEWFOUND POWER! NIGHTMARE SHOCKER!"

The attack now amplified by the power of the Dark Helix struck the group hard as they fell back to the temple entrance but Pidgemon avoided the massive attack as the others got back up trying to attack.

"GRAND HORN!"

Aquilamon rammed into the Giant Vilemon at full force but it didn't phase him much apart from giving him an evil grin before punching the hawk in the face which sent him some distance.

"ROARING FIRE!"

"DEMON DARTS!"

Meramon tried to roundhouse flaming kick Vilemon but the vile digimon avoided the kick and threw a round of Demon Darts into Meramon's side exploding him some distance away which Veedramon tried to capitalise... Meramon de-digivolved back into Candlemon and was knocked out of the fight.

"HAMMER PUNCH!"

"NIGHTMARE SHOCKER!"

Veedramon tried to go for the full on punch but Vilemon stopped him in his tracks by bombarding him with the Nightmare Shocker which damaged him considerably but this didn't deter Pidgemon from jumping into the fray outspeeding the large Vilemon... as Veedramon de-digivolved back into Veemon putting him out of commission.

"EGG BOMBER!"

Several Egg Bombs exploded all over Vilemon as it tried to swat away the smaller pidgeon digimon but it's to akin to swatting flies without a fly swatter and it wasn't effective at all.

"PIDGEMON WATCH OUT!"

"I'M ALRIGHT DESMOND I GOT HIM ON THE ROPES!"

Suddenly a vicious smash from Vilemon's right fist took down Pidgemon as he was sprawled out whilst the others couldn't help him since they weren't doing so well.

"I THINK I'M ON THE ROPES... ugh..."

Vilemon then turned his attention to Desmond who looked absoultely terrified because he had no defense.

"AND NOW TO CRUSH THE HUMAN! NIGHTMARE..."

"NO HELP ME SOMEONE!"

Suddenly Desmond's digivice reacted again but this time the Digimedal of Wind began to glow green as did Pidgemon who was sprawled onto the ground... he quickly got up and then suddenly a pillar of light which was joined by the green energy from the Digimedal as above Pidgemon looked up to see a gathering cloud of digital energy... as he too was glowing with energy.

This basically meant that Pidgemon was about to Digivolve!

The two forces of energy which came from Desmond's digivice and the Digimedal as the data mass began to scramble around before revealing what the Pidgeon was going to evolve into and judging from the image, he was going to evolve into somewhat a giant draconic bird with armor #  
on him as the image cleared and the datastream fell onto Pidgemon who was now changing shape and then with the following being said.

"PIDGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."

Pidgemon finally stopped glowing as a much larger bird shape but he picked up draconic features such as sharper claws, fangs underneath his beak and sort of dragon like eyes as his talons were more dragon-like but still bright yellow however the big change was the fact that he is now wearing grey armor that covers his neck, chest and legs whilst his impressive wing span is covered with white feathers that are now as sharp as knifes, the blue stripe that was on his head has now changed to three large blue feathers... his tailfeather were a mixture of white, blue and gray.

"AERODRAMON!"

Vilemon didn't notice the transformation until a tap on the shoulder then realised that he had company behind him... and then he failed to realised that the newly evolved bird was roughly the same size as he is... which was giant.

"WHAT IS IT I'M BUSY!"

"YOU WOULDN'T MIND IF I CUT IN!"

The new bird dragon digimon stretched out his wings quickly before he then slapped Vilemon with one of his wings sending the giant sized demon back some distance... Desmond was surprised with the new bird hybrid digimon.

"Whoa Pidgemon you certainly grew bigger."

"DESMOND MY BRAVERY HAS TRIGGERED YOUR DIGIVICE TO EVOLVE ME FURTHER INTO MY CHAMPION FORM, I AM NOW AERODRAMON A POWERFUL BIRD DRAGON DIGIMON CHAMPION LEVEL VACCINE TYPE, MY NOTICIBLE ATTACKS ARE SONIC SCREECH, AERO CLAW, TORNADO PULSE AND RAIN OF WINDS... I AM ABLE TO BE BRAVE ENOUGH TO STOP THIS LIGHTWEIGHT!"

"LIGHTWEIGHT THIS YOU OVERSTUFFED TURKEY! NIGHTMARE SHOCKER!"

Vilemon attacked with his energy wave attack but Aerodramon did was use his impressive looking wings and deflected the energy attack away from the battlefield which surprised Vilemon.

"HOW CAN THIS BE POSSIBLE!?"

"IT'S CALLED A DEFLECTION YOU IDIOT! NOW TAKE THIS! SONIC SCREECH!"

Aerodramon's mouth opened up and a supersonic pulse was launched at Vilemon which took the brunt of the attack damaging him as slowly he began to shrink a little bit... Desmond certainly took noticed of what happened.

"AERODRAMON YOUR ATTACK MADE HIM LOSE SIZE! I THINK YOUR ATTACKS SOMEHOW ARE AFFECTING HIS HELIX!"

"YOUR RIGHT I BETTER MAKE SURE YOUR RIGHT! AERO CLAW!"

Aerodramon's Wings, Claws and Talons were then glowing white but before Vilemon can react, Aerodramon was onto him instantly delivering crushing blows from his blade wings, sharp claws and his vicious talons as the Vilemon began to suffer damage causing him to shrink some more which confirmed the theory but made the helix show up.

"AERODRAMON ATTACK SOME MORE... THE HELIX HAS SHOWN UP, AQUILAMON WHEN I GIVE THE SIGNAL YOU ARE TO DESTROY THE HELIX WITH YOUR GRAND HORN!?"

"GOTCHA DESMOND!"

"NOW THEN WHERE WAS I? OH YES! TORNADO PULSE!"

The dragon bird gathered a white energy sphere that was very large for it's size but it did it's job well... now a very large hole was exposed on the giant Vilemon giving the helix a sort of cracked look as it was on the verge of being destroyed and exposed.

"GO AQUILAMON!"

"GOTCHA! GRAND HORN!"

Aquilamon flew so fast that Vilemon didn't have time to react as the Dark Helix shattered instantly causing the hole to shut off and Vilemon to react negatively as all previous digimon under the Dark Helix's control was like... in very large amounts of pain.

"NO! MY SOURCE OF POWER IT'S GONE!"

"NOW AERODRAMON SEND HIM PACKING!"

"GOTCHA DESMOND!"

Aerodramon began to gather energy into his wings as he began to flap to a higher place as his wings now glowed in bright white energy before he opened them up in glorious fashion with a flurry of wind.

"RAIN OF WINDS!"

Aerodramon flapped his wings down as the charge from the attack disappeared and in it's places were thousands of wind like daggers that looked like the feathers from his white wings as they engulfed the giant Vilemon entirely causing him to break apart in data form before they scattered onto the tornados and then breaking up into thousands of pieces... whilst this happen Aquilamon and Aerodramon de-digivolved into their Rookie forms.

"Well done guys, crisis averted!"

The gang alonside Gibori who returned outside after he took cover from the fight as the chapter slowly came to a close, who knows what trouble Desmond and his 4 Digimon now face, what will Devimon plan next and where will the next fight take place, stay tuned to the next exciting part of Digimon: The Crimson Legend!

TO BE CONTINUED!

(Taro) Now before we conclude this one... I like to say that yes Pidgemon is a made up Digimon and I realised that only 2 Digimon were going to be completely original so yes this is the first time an Original Character is made for the series and yes his digivolution line is going to be original too but it depends really on how people take to Aerodramon.

The first saga's getting intense now as we're a good halfway through before the eventual showdown with Devimon but there are still twists remaining that I plan to keep secret for now so I will bid you all good day! 


	9. The DigiDesert Expanse

Digimon: The Crimson Legend

By Taro M.D

Chapter 5.1 - The Digi-Desert Expanse

(Taro) Yep folks things now get weirder... we started off on lush plains then green forests and valleys of tornados and now we're about to enter a great vast of dunes known as the Digi-Desert to find their way towards the next Digimedal, so hopefully there's hopefully more or less a new inclusion but one can't be too sure.

Anyway it's time to start off the next part so let's begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... it's the property of Toei Animation and Saban.

"Word" Speaking 'Word' Thought

The Digital World, North Continent

"AS IF THIS PLACE DOESN'T GET MORE WEIRD!"

The words of Desmond resnace throughout the desert as the human and 4 Digimon... 2 Vaccine and 2 Data types walked through endlessly into the recently discovered great desert that seems to go on for miles especially since they came from a valley of tornados to which prior to that was hills and forests surrounded by lush green grass and lakes... now it's endless heat and sand.

"Ya know Deshmond why are we walking when we have two flying digimon that we can use?"

"Because Veemon they fought against Vilemon and the journey back was hazardous to our health so when Saberdramon finally got the transport system working a few days later, everyone decided to walk out of the valley by foot."

"Oh yeah... remind myself not to forget..."

"Bloody hell... seriously this is supposed to be normal right?"

"The Great Digi-Desert Desmond follows on from the Tornado Valley and normally it takes about a few hours to cross it if your flying but... since we are not flying, it'll probably take us 3 days to cross it."

"Oh great I'll probably fry before we find some sort of civilization!"

"Actually Desmond I remember that there's a supply town not too far from here... I believe."

"Where is it?!"

"I believe if what I heard is correct then it's about 2 hours walk if we continue in this direction."

"It's better than nothing I suppose..."

The gang continued to walk in the hot digital sun, with sweat coming down off Desmond's head he felt like he was dying but before he did,  
he finally saw what looked like a wild western town.

"OH THANK GOD!"

"See my memory was correct... Welcome to the supply town known as West Digi-Spring."

West Digi-Spring is actually known as a Supply Town for weary travellers that cross the Digital Desert of the North, consisting of several buildings and residences including some houses, plenty of Digimon come and go by but those that live in the area, they appreciate the travellers well the good ones anyway.

"Now then I believe we should get a room for the night first then we can relax afterwards... all in agreement?"

Seeing the four digimon nod their heads, Desmond and the group headed towards West Digi-Spring but before they could enter the town...  
they saw what looked like a dispute between a giant purple beast with a drill on the end and various small green slug like things.

"I told you Numemon time and time again, don't interrupt my work area with all your poop!"

"Drimogemon you drilled into our home again for the fifth time in two weeks!"

"You slimy slugs always move your home, I think your doing it on purpose to get me anoyed!

"That is a miserable lie and you know it you giant purple waste of space!"

"I'll show you whose the waste of space here!"

The two different Digimon were about to fight... when a loud bang interrupted their arguing to see that a large human like digimon with a gun barrel for a body and dressed like a cowboy just fired his two pistols as a warning shot.

"Now gentlemen what seems to be the problem this time?"

"Drimogemon drilled into our homes again!"

"Is it true in what they're saying there Drimogemon?"

"Yes and No... you see I was busy working the expanse over in the north district when these Numemon ambushed me and verbally attacked me without warning Deputymon sir!"

"Hmmm... sounds like a problem."

"It is sir... I can't really get on with my job if these bothersome Numemon pester me at every chance!"

"Couldn't you Numemon settle down in one place?"

"No we can't... this lummox destroys every home we make... It be better if our homes don't get affected!"

Deputymon had a long hard think.

"I'm afraid I can't help you this time Numemon, if you want ya can go see the Sheriff and make an offical complaint but for now I'm gonna have to kindly ask you to move along now."

All the Numemon made sour faces as they walked away from the scene as Drimogemon nodded his head before going back to work and Deputymon was sorting out his hat before he noticed the approaching party of 4 Rookie Digimon and one human... he got

"Howdy there gentlemen and I personally would like to welcome you all to West Digi-Spring!"

"Hi there... um who are you exactly?"

"I'm pretty sure you've heard of ole Deputymon now?"

"Excuse him sir he's new to the Digital World..."

"Ahh we got ourselves a greenhorn and a human as well! No problem there partner, I'm Deputymon the keeper of the law in this here town... my attacks should you ever cross my path are Justice Bullet and Russian Roulette but only if you get on my bad side there pilgrim!"

"I'm pretty sure we won't do harm Deputymon sir."

"Now don't be so formal there partner, everyone here is welcome to strangers who visit this here supply town!"

"Oh ok then..."

"I'm pretty sure you all want to find a place to relax and rest, there's a hotel in the central of town... pretty good for newcomers."

"Thank you for pointing that out."

"Now I'm pretty sure that you lot came from Tornado Valley?"

"Yes how would you guess?"

"We heard that the town was attacked and suffered critical damage is that true?"

"Yes Deputymon."

"That is mighty troubling to hear, Sheriff Starmon would like to see any survivours from Tornado Valley to get the full measure... ever since we had a Unimon land here and told us about the trouble involving them Dark Helixes, everyone in town is as tense as a rattlesnake."

"I can imagine..."

"Now don't mind my enquiring there partner, I forgot that your just travellers... if you want I can take you all to see Sheriff Starmon as soon as you are all rested."

"That would be nice Deputymon."

"Now that's what I like to hear... I'll come by the hotel in 2 hours after I've done my patrol, see you later folks!"

Desmond nodded as Deputymon began to do his daily patrol of West Digi-Spring as the group entered the Wild West Town itself for some long overdue rest.

Later on around about two hours later, Deputymon collected Desmond and the digimon as they headed toward's the Sheriff's office... the door was shut obviously so Deputymon proceeded to knock on the door three times.

"Come on in, the door's open!"

Deputymon stepped in followed by Desmond and his Digimon to which Starmon got up and dressed himself... Starmon was basically a Star shaped symbol but with arms and legs with armored fists and boots that were dark blue, he had a bright yellow bandana that flows out from him.

"Ah gentlemen welcome to this fine town of mine, I'm the Sheriff here also working as the hard working mayor but you can all call me Starmon."

Starmon offered his hand out to which Desmond shook vigorously as Starmon offered a chair for the human as he sat down.

"Now then son Deputymon tells me that you were there when Tornado Valley was attack yesterday... what happened?"

"Simple sir two Digimon... Akatorimon and Kokatorimon both decided to attack the town and caused a ton of destruction which was followed up by a Snimon that attacked from nowhere..."

"Sounds like some mighty trouble happened there son... may I ask who stopped those varmits?"

Desmond then put his digivice on the table to which Starmon and Deputymon were a bit surprised..

"Is that what I think it is sir?"

"Yes Deputymon it is... that is a digivice, so the Unimon that appeared a week ago was telling the truth."

"Yes Sheriff Starmon that seems to be the case..."

"Now then... what's your name son?"

"Uh... it's Desmond sir."

"Desmond my boy it's a privilege to have a Digidestined currently in my town... recently we've been having increases of trouble that we have been getting especially since we began to expand Digi-Spring."

"How so?"

"We have been getting a lot of unprovoked fights and brawls that have crippled our town recently... Deputymon has been overworked recently and with the two recently Deputymons that he's been taken under his wings, he's still getting hard work done... now it's understandable if you don't want to help out there Desmond and there is a Trailmon station."

"Trailmon station?"

"Yeah it's like a Digimon Train."

"A TRAIN!"

Desmond slumped when he realised that he could of taken the train.

"So when is the next Trailmon out of town?"

"Now the Trailmon that is due to come here arrives... in the next 3 days."

"WHAT?!"

"The train left early this morning."

"Oh for the love of... well I guess we're taking a 3 day break here and whilst this is happening, Devimon can muster up an army of Digimon slaves that can take over at any given time."

"Did you say Devimon?"

"Uh yeah of course... he's been making these relics known as Dark Helixes why?"

"Deputymon here had a report a few days ago from one of his charges that he overheard a Numemon talking to someone named Demidevimon as he received a few dark helixes relics in exchange for the loyality of the entire Numemon clan in town to stop the expanision."

"Those Numemon have been faking with their problems and are trying to get Drimogemon sacked so they can prevent the town from expanding...  
I wonder why though, anyway Desmond I reckon we can keep this all quiet to ourselves... wait till the enemy makes their move before we decide to make our move."

"Good idea Deputymon and sides Desmond you've probably been exhausted with constant battles for the last few days... some downtime may be in order and sides you can enjoy the wonders of this great town, I will arrange for you all to stay at West Digi-Spring's best hotel."

"Alright Sheriff Starmon I'll take you up on your offer."

"Glad to hear it Desmond and let me offically welcome you to West Digi-Spring!"

A final firm handshake was the deal clincher.

Later on that afternoon within the confines of a very glamorous hotel room which impressed Desmond because he wasn't expecting the room to be the Digital World equal of a five star hotel but with the large king size bed and 4 smaller beds that reside within... most of the Digimon decided to rest which is the exception for Desmond who needed to have a look around but he was quickly joined by Veemon.

Now the two of them are walking down the main road heading the hotel.

"I thought you would be resting with the others Veemon?"

"I don't feel tired yet Deshmond although I could be asking what you are doing?"

"Nah I don't feel like resting... sides since we're stuck here for a few days I figured that we can go and investigate the town ourselves so we can get a good feel of what lies here."

"Sounds like this is a stakeout?"

"Sort of like that yeah... now let's have a walkabout."

Desmond and Veemon began to wander around West Digi-Spring as they observed the denizens working hard and walking by but a mere consequence a familar ringing came from his digivice as Desmond stopped and looked at his digivice.

"Desmond?"

"Well I'm surprised but according to the Digivice, there's a Digimon friend here... and he's really close."

"Really and how can you tell?"

"Because he's about to come around the corner right about... now."

Desmond and Veemon looked on as approaching the corner with the digivice beeping loudly as a small yellow sphere with big ears approached but he was hopping in a leisure pace but as soon as the two parties looked at each other, the little yellow sphere's eyes went wide... a sort of mental connection binding Desmond to the small yellow digimon was formed and then the small yellow sphere practically leapt onto Desmond which made him fall over surprising not only him but also Veemon who watched on without blinking.

"Hi Desmond what took you so long!"

"Uh... what...?"

"I've been waiting all this time for you and waiting for you is literally forever to me."

"Um Veemon you have any idea on who this digimon is?"

"Yes Deshmond I do, that is a Upamon he's an In-training level Digimon that is a Vaccine type... Shock Shout is his only attack."

"In training?"

"Deshmond remember when I was DemiVeemon..."

"Yeah?"

"Every Digimon goes through their In-Training phase before becoming a Rookie!"

"Alright... Alright... can I get up at least?"

"Sure Desmond!"

Upamon jumped off Desmond as the human got up from the dusty sand floor as he brushed himself off of the desert sand that got onto his clothing.

"Anyway I believe we should carry on roaming the town."

Desmond, Veemon and the newest destined digimon all headed off as they were watched nearby by a large group of Numemon who were all concerned that someone was gonna get on their trail decided to follow them to a secure place.

Around a few hours later Desmond and his two digimon with him arrived at a distance part of town... but Upamon realised where they were at and reacted.

"Desmond this is a bad place... the Numemon live here currently."

"Wait... your kidding me."

"We got to get away from here... who knows what will happen Deshmond!"

"That's exactly what we're hoping for!"

Desmond turned around to see a large group of Numemon assembled opposite them but then before they could react... the Numemon surrounded the group and they were looking for blood.

"Uh... are these Numemon Veemon?"

"Yeah they're Numemon and they smell really bad too, they are Champion level Digimon and are Virus types as well... the reason why digimon don't like them is that because they use their own poop as their main attack."

"You got to be shitting me... they use their own crap as their attack!"

"Yes Deshmond that's why they're considered the lowest of the low... most Digimon that don't successfully evolve end up as Numemon."

Desmond looked around to see angry faces and eyes that looked at them with evil intentions although they do look stupid and green.

"You... meddling human are not gonna take another breath!"

"Your done for now!"

"Prepare to face your doom!"

"So... any other cliches you like to spout out there while your at it?"

"Grrrr... attack them guys!"

The Numemon charged at Desmond but Veemon and Upamon stood ready... but as Desmond is about to discover they are not the strongest of foes.

"VEE HEADBUTT!"

Veemon charged through a group of Numemon as they flew in every direction however the nearest Numemon decided to attack Desmond directly.

"SMASH!"

The Numemon threw a single pink pile of poo at Desmond who was panicking because he was never one for toilet warfare but Upamon realised what was gonna happen and acted on just pure instinct.

"SONIC SHOUT!"

Upamon screamed at a high pitch which caused the pink poo to disintegrate completely saving Desmond from a stinky fate... Upamon bounced over to the human with concern on his face.

"Desmond are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm ok thanks for stopping the attack Upamon."

"No worries, I will always protect you from harm!"

"Upamon..."

Suddenly Desmond's digivice began to react as Upamon glowed with energy signalling a digivolution!

"UPAMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."

The energy faded as a much larger form appeared and it looked like an armadillo but Desmond remembered that armadillos were grey... this one had yellow features, a golden brick like shell, with a purple underside, three digit limbs and a yellow tail.

"ARMADILLOMON!"

Desmond was surprised at the sudden change as Armadillomon turned round to face a group of Numemon.

"Alright boys it's gonna be the biggest mistake of your digi-life if you mess with ole Armadillomon."

"Dur how is that even possible?"

"Because stinky I'm pretty formidible for my small size... I'm Armadillomon a Rookie level Mammal type and I'm a Vaccine as well... my attacks are pretty strong in both offense and defense, my main attacks are Diamond Shell, Scratch Beat and Hard Brick."

"WHO CARES!? BOMBER!"

The small group of Numemon decided to throw a medley of pink poop towards the newly digivolved Beast Digimon but Armadillomon was actually pretty quick for his size.

"DIAMOND SHELL!"

Armadillomon tucked into a ball and began to spin dash his way through the stinky melee and bowled the group of Numemon completely out of the way.

"YEAH NICE ONE A STRIKE!"

"Uh... Deshmond I need some help here..."

Desmond quickly looked to see Veemon being dog piled by roughly 15 Numemon.

"OH CRAP VEEMON YOU HAVE TO DIGIVOLVE!"

"RIGHT DESHMOND!... VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... VEEDRAMON!"

Veedramon shoved off the Numemon in one easy motion and then they began to panic because they were about to fight someone that was way too big for them but one of them wasn't scared.

"Guys it's time to use the back up plan!"

That Numemon who said it had something in his hands was in fact a Dark Helix as Desmond looked on in horror, The Numemon devoured the Dark Helix whole who then glowed in the same dark aura but this time, the other Numemon began to head towards the Dark one as together they began to change shape.

"Um... Veedramon are they what I think they're doing."

"Yes Desmond it looks like they are about to false evolve..."

"But aren't they all Champion level?"

"Yes..."

"Oh great then we could have a major problem here."

Yes I agree what could a Champion level pest evolve into?

The dark mass that was once Numemon began to change shape and grew larger and eventually all their names cried out as one.

"NUMEMON FALSE DIGIVOLVE TO!"

The dark mass stopped glowing when it began to evolve into a pale greyish blue mass of slime except that it looked like the dead itself with exposed rib bones and wires coming out of it's back... clawed hands come out of it's body, mis-shapened eyes and un-even teeth complete this nightmarish creature.

"RAREMON!"

The Digimon said as he finished evolving but he then had a good look at himself through an image and was disgusted at what he became.

"HEY THAT DEMIDEVIMON SAID IF I USED THAT HELIX ON MYSELF I WOULD OF DIGIVOLVED PAST CHAMPION LEVEL!"

"IT'S WHAT I'VE ALWAYS KNOWN."

"Veedramon?"

"THE OLD STORIES ARE TRUE AFTER ALL... IT'S NO SURPRISE I'VE NEVER SEEN AN ULTIMATE LEVEL DIGIMON IN THE NORTHERN CONTINENT, EBONWUMON PREVENTED DIGIVOLUTION FOR THOSE THAT WAGE WAR, EVEN A DARK HELIX CAN'T SKIP OVER THAT LAW... YOU MADE A BIG MISTAKE RAREMON FOR PUTTING ALL OF YOUR EGGS INTO ONE BASKET!"

"GRR!"

"Wait Raremon is a Champion?"

"Yes Desmond Raremon is a Champion level Undead Digimon but somehow the corruption of the false digivolution has effectively killed the Numemon and this reject of the evolution tree was born, his attacks are Acid Sludge, Stinking Gas and Metallic Gas."

"VEEDRAMON YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!"

"OF COURSE DESMOND KICKING ASS IS WHAT I DO BEST!"

Veedramon charged at Raremon and tackled him but since Raremon a little larger than most, he countered back with his own unfounded strength.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT? IF IT IS THEN I AM NOT IMPRESSED!"

Raremon suckered punch Veedramon in the gut which caused him to fall back.

"ACID SLUDGE!"

Raremon fired several green blobs that Veedramon dodged but what it did afterwards was wear down the rock bed and some of the Numemon houses that were emptied.

"VEEDRAMON THAT STUFF IS LIKE ACID WATCH OUT!"

"I'LL REMEMBER THAT DESMOND! HAMMER PUNCH!"

"NICE TRY! STINKING GAS!"

Veedramon wound up his right fist and was about to connect but Raremon let out a nasty smelling gas that stopped Veedramon in his tracks before he got smacked from a Raremon left fist.

"DESMOND HE'S NOT GIVING ME AN OPTION TO HIT HIM!"

"Hmmm..."

"DON'T WORRY VEEDRAMON I'LL GET HIS ATTENTION!

"WAIT ARMADILLOMON WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"DOING MY JOB!"

Armadillomon ran towards the battlefield with a quick sprint that surprised Desmond.

"DON'T MESS WITH MY FIGHT RUNT! ACID SLUDGE!"

"I ONLY HELP WITH MY FRIENDS! SCRATCH BEAT!

Armadillomon dodged the Acid Sludge and proceeded to use Scratch Beat on his eyes as he blinded the large Champion from seeing and this gave Veedramon an attack opportunity.

"VEEDRAMON NOW TAKE HIM DOWN!

"GOTCHA! VEE NOVA BLAST!"

Veedramon's attack instantly took advantage of Raremon's blindness and instantly the attack collided and what seemed to be effective became reality when Raremon because of all the gases that made his body suddenly combusted at once as Raremon began to die from being set on fire as Raremon then disintegrated in thousands of data particles that exposed the Dark Helix as it fell to the ground creating a massive explosion of dark energy that didn't affect the area... Veedramon then de-digivolve back to Veemon.

"Well Deshmond that's the end of that threat."

"Yep... Well done Veemon and Well done especially Armadillomon."

"It's no big problem Desmond... I do what comes naturally."

Desmond, Veemon and Armadillomon walked off into the distance but nearby Demidevimon was watching nearby, taking a look think.

"I should of realised that slugs were useless against that human... what I need is something a bit larger, with a bit more force and a lot of destruction."

Suddenly Drimogemon appeared in the sight of Demidevimon and the little evil rookie got an evil smile on his face.

"Perfect..."

TO BE CONTINUED!

(Taro) This is the first part of a 3 part saga that takes place in one town and whilst this is happening we get a new digimon partner and some backstory included in the battle against Raremon because as stated earlier and it'll be referenced again that Champion Level Digimon can't evolve past their levels... or also the Dark Helix was designed to skip past Ebonwumon's powers and have an Ultimate level Digimon but it's a work in progress for Devimon and he'll eventually succeed at some point.

Now with 5 Digimon on Desmond's side... he'll get ready for the eventual crawl but Part 2 is where the magic truly lies... there won't be any new Digimon for the rest of the time in West Digi-Spring. 


	10. The Power of Gold

Digimon: The Crimson Legend

By Taro M.D

Chapter 5.2 - The Power of Gold

(Taro) Continuing the West Digi-Spring mini arc, we are in day 2 and we're not gonna waste time as we're about to kick it off here. Here's the next part of Digimon Crimson Legend!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... it's the property of Toei Animation and Saban.

"Word" Speaking 'Word' Thought

The Digital World, North Continent

The town was in an uproar following the Numemon attack, it was the talk of the town although Desmond and Veemon with Armadillomon managed to get back to his hotel and slept in and in the morning, Armadillomon was properly introduced to Candlemon, Pidgemon and Hawkmon as they bonded together before all slept in.

Deputymon had a lot of work done following Desmond returning to the hotel and then reporting the incident to the Justice Digimon to which he sweatdropped but he was somewhat relived because the Numemon problem was gone and he can get back to patrolling... or so he thought.

"Well that takes care of that problem... now I can catch up to my afternoon nap."

Deputymon stopped writing his latest report to Mayor Starmon and was prepared to take a snooze but before he could close his eyes, the town was shaken with a major tremor that caused a lot of disturbance as well which the younger Deputymon went through the door.

"SIR WHAT'S GOING ON!"

"IT'S ONLY A TREMOR SON CALM DOWN!"

The shaking kept going for a few minutes until they stopped entirely.

"Oh good it's stopped!"

"Keep your toes up kid, who knows what would happen...!?"

The telephone then rang on Deputymon's desk as the experienced Champion level picked it up.

"Hello? Deputymon speaking."

"COME TO MY OFFICE IMMEDIATELY!"

The phone cut out as Deputymon put it back before he got up and left the office.

"I wish I took that nap now..."

The shaking however affected Desmond and his crew as they were suddenly awakened.

"Ugh... who's shaking the bed..."

"DESHMOND WAKE UP IT'S A TREMOR!"

"A WHAT NOW!?"

Desmond stayed where he was as the shaking stopped.

"Ok... that was different, that was the first time a minor earthquake woke me up."

"Sounds exciting!"

"What is it with you Armadillomon?"

"I like exciting stuff!"

"Uh huh..."

"Alright guys settle down, we're going outside as a group."

"Is that wise Desmond... what if the shaking is a trap?"

"We got no choice and sides most of you can Digivolve... Armadillomon recently digivolved so I'm not sure if you can do it again."

"Right!"

"Let's get down onto the street!"

Desmond and the Digimon left their hotel room and made their way down onto the street level just as another tremor hit.

"Aw crap soon as I said it was safe, this happens!"

"Desmond look over there!"

The tremor that is currently going on, now has a hole in the ground bursting through and a huge purple mole creature witn an iron drill that was attached onto his face and a white underside, his hands and feets are covered by smaller drills... but this one was glowing in a dark aura and looked like it wasn't cheerful.

"Who's the Monty Mole lookalike?"

"That Deshmond is Drimogemon he's a Champion level Beast Digimon Data type with a chip on his shoulder and is known as the road runner of the earth because of his quick speeds underground... his attacks consist of Iron Spin Drill, Bone Crusher and Screw Claw."

"Wait Desmond isn't that the workermon that Mayor Starmon and Deputymon say that works in the expansion of the town?"

"Your right Hawkmon he is..."

"What if he has one of those Dark Helix things?"

"I wouldn't be surprised Pidgemon..."

"I KNOW YOUR HERE HUMAN COME OUT AND FACE ME!"

Drimogemon looked around trying to find Desmond but the human countered by appearing behind him.

"Try looking behind you Monty Mole!"

Drimogemon looked behind him to see Desmond with his Digimon ready.

"AHA YOU HAVE COME AT LAST!"

"I didn't have to come far... but considering that we can do this now and risk casualties by destroying this city."

"I DON'T REALLY CARE FOR THIS DUMP, A BATTLE IS WHAT I YEARN FOR... BUT THIS PLACE IS TOO SMALL FOR A BATTLE SUCH AS THIS... MEET ME IN 6 HOURS AT THE WEST CANYON OR I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN MYSELF... REMEMBER SIX HOURS FROM NOW IN WEST CANYON!"

Drimogeon then tunneled underground and disappeared entirely just as one of the younger Deputymon arrived at the scene.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT THERE PARTNER!?"

"Yes I'm completely ok... however I have to find a place called West Canyon because your workhouse seems to have a Dark Helix in him."

"West Canyon's about an hour's walk from here..."

"GOOD! Ok guys we got a training session to prepare for and then... it's time for whack-a-mole!"

And so the scene changed to around 6 hours later in a very deep rocky canyon known as West Canyon as Desmond and the crew arrived... Hawkmon and Pidgemon were hovering in mid air whilst Veemon, Candlemon and Armadillomon were on the ground mentally prepared for the task at hand.

"ALRIGHT DRIMOGEMON SIX HOURS HAVE PASSED, WHERE ARE YOU!"

"Up here human!"

Everyone looked up to see a smirking Demidevimon who was hovering but below him was Drimogemon who was ready to fight... right on top of a large rock crop.

"I should of guessed that you was involved footballhead!"

"GRRR SHUT UP ABOUT THE ROUNDNESS OF MY HEAD! "ahem" Anyway I thought I would help cause some... chaos whilst I'm here although those idiotic Numemon were an unfortuate waste of useful... their defeat gave me an opportunity as this big lummox was just drilling there on the earth when I approached him and gave him a wonderful deal that involved Lord Devimon's wonderous gift!"

Drimogemon roared his approval to the skies as on his back was the telltale signs of a Dark Helix posession... Desmond paid this to mind as he turned to his Digimon.

"Ok Veemon, Candlemon, Hawkmon, Pidgemon... you guys are going to go in there and take on Monty over there, half of you can fly which will be useful against this guy as he will be using earth for this fight... the other two of you will be the main attackers, try to weaken him as much as you can without the need to kill him because we're purging him of that helix!"

"Awww Desmond why can't I fight!"

"Because Armadillomon you haven't achieved Champion form yet and your too weak no offense!"

"None taken!"

"Alright guys it's time to Digivolve!"

Desmond held up his Digivice high in the air as the light began to engulf the 4 able Digimon that can evolve.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... VEEDRAMON!"

"CANDLEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MERAMON!"

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON!"

"PIDGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AERODRAMON!"

The 4 Champions then began their charge to which Demidevimon turned to Drimogemon.

"GO ON THEN ATTACK THEM FOR LORD DEVIMON!"

"I WILL OBEY MY LORD AND MASTER!"

Drimogemon jumped off the rock crop and then slowly began to charge towards the attacking group.

"ALRIGHT THERE TUBBY IT'S TIME FOR A DIET! MAGNUM PUNCH!"

"I'M NOT REALLY HUNGRY! IRON SPIN DRILL!"

Veedramon tried to punch Drimogemon but his Iron Drill began to spin as it repelled the attack before striking the blue dragon hard on the chest.

"ROARING FIRE!"

"SCREW CLAW!"

Blows were exchanged between Drimogemon and Meramon as flaming fist met with drill claws as they cancelled each other's attacks.

"BLAST RINGS!"

"SONIC SCREECH!"

Two energy attacks hit Drimogemon but as they discover he only took a small amount of damage.

"BONE CRUSHER!"

Drimogemon had very large bones in his hands that he threw towards the flyers to which they dodged barely... although they gotten minor bumps.

"LET'S ATTACK TOGETHER! CUTTING SHOOT!"

"HEAT WAVE!"

"MACH IMPULSE!"

"AERO CLAW!"

Drimogemon jumped down into the ground as quick as he could as the attacks missed him completely with Aerodramon swooping down for it's attack... however a large mass on the ground indicating where Drimogemon was heading for as he was going very fast.

"COMING THROUGH!"

Veedramon and Meramon were knocked over as bowling pins as the underground mass passed them but this infuriated Armadillomon who couldn't take anymore the fact that he was nigh high useless but this didn't stop him from doing something.

"I'VE GOT TO DO SOMETHING! DIAMOND SHELL!"

Armadillomon curled up into a ball and rolled along just as Drimogemon reappeared from the ground only to get smacked in the face by a yellow ball that gave him a nasty mark on the impact zone.

"THAT DIDN'T EVEN HURT FUZZBALL! SCREW CLAW!

A good solid left punch send the rolled up Armadillomon towards a rock face which smashed him hard causing him to unroll and slump against the earthy terrain.

"NOW THEN... TIME TO BURY YOUR EFFORTS SMALL FRY! IRON SPIN DRILL!"

Drimogemon's drill began to whirl just as he struck the earth hard creating a massive tremor that cracked the ground open and it was heading towards the prone Armadillomon.

"OH JESUS NO! ARMADILLOMON!"

Armadillomon didn't react quick enough as the cracked earth engulfed the small beast but this would be the end for some cases however in this scenario it wasn't to happen and Armadillomon began to glow digivolution energy as Desmond's Digivice began to glow again which unleashed energies as the ground that enveloped Armadillomon promptly exploded in a combination of pebbles and dust leaving a massive hole in the ground with the bright light beginning to change size.

It was Digivolution time!

The Digivice began to shoot up a beam of light towards a gathering cloud of digital energy as it began to turn yellow and purple before an image began to show of a very large yellow dinosaur with armour on that roared before it began to shoot itself down onto the growing shape before a familiar phrase was heard.

"ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."

The light faded as a much larger form took shape as a large 4 legged dinosaur with golden armour appeared with grey spikes all over it's back supported by smaller golden spikes, a golden helmet with viking shaped ears appeared with six small spikes on it's forehead... it's underside is a bright violet with muscle definition all over, it's legs have three digits but they are a lighter yellow than the armour and finally the stand out bit was an armoured tail that on the end has a large spherical iron spike ball on the end... his feet were supported by spiked ankle bracelets.

"ANKYLOMON!"

Ankylomon then climbed easily out of the hole and roared which surprised everyone including Desmond.

"Woah... he got big, WAY big!"

"Desmond that is Ankylomon an Armoured Dragon Vaccine type Champion Level that resembles an ancient dinosaur species on your world known as an Ankylosauras... he is very brave and it's armor allows him to do high dealing attacks such as Megaton Press, Knockout Beat, Armoured Stampede and Tail Hammer... he's pretty strong!"

"Is that true Ankylomon?"

"Yes it is Desmond I am basically a wall... and this wall is about to crash down on you Moley!"

"HA! I LIKE TO SEE THAT HAPPEN!"

Drimogemon began to charge towards Ankylomon but the gold digimon which was now at the same height as the purple mole decided to hold it's ground and effortlessly stopped the mole charge.

"HOW CAN THIS BE!? I HAVE POWER FROM LORD DEVIMON!"

"PERHAPS YOU SHOULD LEARN TO LOOK AT THE WARRANTY BEFORE YOU CHOOSE!"

Ankylomon pushed Drimogemon a good distance but the mole decided to attack some more.

"IRON SPIN DRILL!"

"ARMOURED STAMPEDE!"

The two forces collided in the middle but since Ankylomon was in effect a powerful tank he managed to slightly damage the drill and pushed the mole back some considerable distance but he stopped on the spot which sent the mole back via distance.

"GRRR! BONE CRUSHER!"

"KNOCKOUT BEAT!"

The bones were thrown at the dinosaur but in a flurry of hard punches, they were all destroyed which infuriated the mole so much that he decided to jump into the ground with his drill activated but as he was running towards Ankylomon, he decided to do something that amazed and shocked Desmond.

"NOT THIS TIME! MEGATON PRESS!"

Ankylomon regardless of his weight jumped around 15 meters into the air and then slammed himself to the ground creating a massive shockwave that caused Drimogemon to shoot out of the ground like a geyser and with him flailing around in the air because of the intense energy that slam produced.

"OK GUYS ATTACK NOW!"

"RIGHT!"

Aerodramon and Aquilamon zoomed past the ascending Drimogemon who tried to swat them with his claw but he was too slow to attack.

"RAIN OF WINDS!"

"GRAND HORN!"

Aqulamon's horns glowed magenta as he slammed against Drimogemon and then quickly pulled away as the shower of wind slashes from the bird dragon's wings caused a lot of damage and then caused him to fall down, just as Meramon got a lift up from Veedramon.

"BLAZING FLAME!"

Meramon gathered a large fireball in his hand and proceeded to smack the opponent's body with the fireball causing an explosion sending him crashing to the ground.

"Ugh... it can't get any worse."

"OH IT CAN! VEE NOVA BLAST!"

Veedramon blasted his blue fireball which consumed and exploded giving him tremendous damage and causing his Dark Helix to appear in the least expected place... his forehead.

"REALLY! DID IT HAVE TO APPEAR... ON HIS HEAD, I MEAN HOW DUMB DID YOU HAVE TO BE TO PLANT ONE THERE!"

"GRRR NOW YOU GONE MADE ME MAD!"

Desmond saw Demidevimon dive bomb towards him but an evil grin appeared on his face just as he was about to prepare to do something that he may regret later... he prepared to kick Demidevimon like a football!

"DESMOND LINES UP FOR THE SHOT...!"

Desmond squarely kicked him in the face in the best way to guarantee that he will go off into the distance making a remarkable ping.

"HE SCORES! YES!"

"ONE PROBLEM DOWN... ONE OVERSIZED MOLE TO GO!"

Ankylomon said as he then proceeded to get some running speed before he leapt into the air and began to spin downwards, his big tail preparing to finish the battle.

"GAME OVER FOR YOU! TAIL HAMMER!"

The Tail Hammer smashed the Dark Helix completely into multiple pieces then the dark energy burst from where the helix was and proceeded to make Drimogemon scream in pain but Desmond didn't want to see this member of the community get destroyed so he quickly went over and got his Digivice and pressed against the hole that the Dark Helix was once placed.

"DIGIPURIFY!"

Instantly the healing powers of purification got rid of the dark influence and restored Drimogemon to normal as all the digimon went back to their rookie forms as the sun began to set ending another day in West Digi-Spring.

However overhead we see two figures observing the battle which made them realise that their plans had to be stepped up.

"We need to finish this tomorrow."

"Before Lord Devimon destroys our town..."

TO BE CONTINUED!

(Taro) Yep it's a cliffhanger, it's been a while since I did one of these... yes Armadillomon can digivolve to Ankylomon now and this wraps up the 2nd Digi Spring chapter... we will be concluding things next part and then it'll be a matter of 3 more parts I reckon before this first saga of the story will be wrapped up.

So look for the conclusion to this mini arc sometime soon and it'll be a real slobber knocker! 


	11. The Good, The Bad and The Starmon

Digimon: The Crimson Legend

By Taro M.D

Chapter 5.3 - The Good, The Bad and the Starmon

(Taro) The conclusion is high to the mini arc of the West Digi Spring saga, now then there will be a story plot progression as we will kick off the build up to the end of the 1st saga and the confrontation with Devimon so let's begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... it's the property of Toei Animation and Saban.

"Word" Speaking 'Word' Thought

Returning to the town of West Digi Spring that same day and they discovered that the atmosphere had changed a lot... now the place was literally busy and the masses were heading back to their homes in a quick pace... the gang was confused with what was going on.

"Um... what's going on?"

"Stranger you best get indoors and hurry because we're about to be hit by a Sand-Storm!"

The junior Deputymon said as he got the last of the town residents inside which prompted Desmond and the gang to rush back to the hotel quickly before the storm hit and prompted them to head back to their room.

"Excuse me sir!"

"Yes?"

Desmond turned towards the hotel clerk who had a package on his desk that looked circular.

"There's a package here for you."

"Oh... ok I'll take that, thank you."

"Thank you sir and have a pleasant evening."

Desmond nodded before he took the package back up to his room where the Digimon were looking at it with confusion.

"So Deshmond what do you reckon is inside it?"

"I don't know Veemon... I'm not sure who sent it to me in the first place?"

"How about you let one of us open it up?"

"Don't you fellows know that it isn't addressed to us, it was address to Desmond and thus he should open it."

"Thanks Hawkmon... I think I will."

Desmond opened up the package and staring in front of him with a astonished gasp from Veemon was a small pale yellow orb that Desmond held up in his hand.

"It's a small orb... why would someone send me a small orb?"

"Deshmond that's a DigiCore and it's not just any DigiCore... that is the DigiCore of a Digimon Soverign, this one represents the Black God of the North Ebonwumon."

"Eh?"

"Usually when a Digimon receives a DigiCore, it means that they have been graced with the honor of being summoned to the Dream Plain."

"Ok... so why am I getting this?"

"It means that the great soverign of the north will visit you in your dreams... obviously it must mean something important."

"Alrighty then..."

He then looks at the clock and stretched his arms.

"Well guys today's been fun and all but I needs me some beauty sleep especially since we're out of here tomorrow so get some rest now."

The digimon nodded as they turned into their own beds but as Armadillomon felt comfortable sleeping on the floor, Desmond was about to get some shut eye but the yellow orb began to lightly glow as a small light hovered above it then instantly it phazed through into Desmond's head causing a sort of illusion to go on in Desmond's head.

He was about to meet the Black Turtle of the North.

Desmond woke up instantly because for some reason he had his eyes closed but he ws surrounded by an endless sight of large trees and an endless fog that alluded him that he was in some sort of a swamp but surrounded by a forest that looked as it they were immortal and from ancient times.

"Hello? Hello? Anyone here?"

"Aye lad you must be the human that appeared in my region."

Desmond turned round to the sound of the voice but he couldn't barely see deep enough into the fog but he felt something rumble in the ground as if a giant was walking round.

"Yes that is me."

"Oh good I hoped my parcel got to you in ease."

"Right after I'd got back from the battle with Drimogemon yes?"

"Hmmm... it's as bad as I originally thought, the Dark Helix plague is getting worse..."

"How so... may I ask?"

"Well my lad, originally the Dark Helix was created by the 7 Great Demon Lords as a way for them to booster their forces that didn't want to wait for their soliders to naturally digivolve but it also corrupts them too... any Digimon that has one regardless of either Vaccine,  
Data or Virus will eventually be lost to it's influence and dark light."

"Hmmm... what about the Digipurify that my Digivice has?"

"That can stop the dark effects in Vaccine and Data types however the helix was designed to enhance a Virus Digimon's power and make it stronger which does the opposite to his lifeforce... it's a really terrible device that I'd hoped was destroyed when the ancient war ended long ago but someone else now has found them..."

"Devimon..."

"Correct there Destined One... Devimon is trying to break through my digivolving barrier which prevents Champions to evolve into their Ultimate form."

"Wait Ultimate?"

"All Digimon there Kid have levels ranging from Baby, In Training, Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and then to Mega."

"I assume that your at the Mega level then?"

"I alongside three others are known as the Digimon Soverigns... sort of gods, we have transcended the Mega Level."

"Ah I see."

"But the struggle with Devimon is a test for you Desmond because your destiny is tied to the revival of the 12 Digimon Warriors... I fear that the demon lords will return one day and together they will ravage this world... and I sense you have found 2 of the great warriors."

"How do you know?"

"Your Digivice was created by the combined powers of us Soverigns when the first human appeared in our world... it is a powerful device allowing the use of multiple Digimon to digivolve at once and the storage of the Digi-Medals that are the reasons why the 12 warriors are needed again to restore the balanace of the Digital World."

"I have to reform the 12 Legendary Warriors?"

"That is correct young one... The Digital World is about to go through the Great War again and this time the Crimson One is needed to not only command the 12 Legendary Warriors but also command a new group of warriors known as the Warriors of the Red... 12 Mighty Digimon that are as equally strong as the warriors but are as not."

"Wait I got to find more warriors as well... I don't understand!"

"You will understand in due course... now you have found 2 of the Digi-Medals I see, I was in protection of 3 of the Digimedals..."

"Why just 3?"

"Because the other soverigns and I thought it would be a brilliant idea to take just 3 each and then create ways to guard them so that the chosen one such as you can get to them within due course... there's only 1 more Digi-Medal to get in the Northern Region."

"Oh? Where's the location?"

"You must go to Paradise Beach that is East of here... The Temple is hidden in a cove, you must get there immediately!"

"How am I going to get there because I'm stuck in the West Digi-Spring?"

"There's a Trailmon heading out of town early tomorrow morning... you need to get on that train!"

"Right... before I guess I wake up, do I get to know who've I been talking to?"

The mist worked as one as it revealed the figure that Desmond has been talking to in this dreamscape and it revealed to be a gigantic two headed yellow turtle with a shell that had a gigantic tree on it... surrounding the Soverign are 12 Yellow Orbs that seemed to be hovering in mid air... that emit a powerful aura.

"I be Ebonwumon the Soverign Digimon of the North region... and we will meet again young one."

The dreamscape and the Giant Turtle disappeared all at once as Desmond went into a sleep that was deep.

Meanwhile in an earlier time, in the middle of the night and in a darkened building the 2 shadows that observed Desmond's battle with Drimogemon were now on their knees respectively bowing towards the large shadow of Devimon who emerged from the darkness as DemiDevimon landed on his shoulder.

"Report."

"Yes my lord, the destined one is still in town... today he's suppose to get the Trailmon express today and that's where he will be most vulnerable."

"Excellent... now I shall leave things here for you two to sort out, come DemiDevimon this desert town is bad for my complexion... total darkness is much better for us."

"Yes my lord!"

Devimon and DemiDevimon disappear only for the 2 shadowy figures to emerge as the now Dark Helix infusioned pair of Starmon and Deputymon whilst tied up in the mayor's office were the real Starmon and Deputymon.

Waking up hours later when the sun cracked through the sky... Desmond woke up instantly and then got dressed before waking up the digimon that were resting peacefully.

"Hey guys time to get up, we got a train to catch!"

The gang quickly headed for the train station only to find out that it'll have an hour delay due to the unforeseen mess on the track...  
fresh glowing meteorites.

"Ok as if there was anything more weird going on, this would be it... what are meteors doing on train tracks!"

"Just a little something to keep you here... partner."

The gang turned to see Starmon and Deputymon who were waiting for the group to arrive before they focused their attention on them.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Just thought we give you a little sendoff..."

"You don't really need to send us off there guys, just helping restore some order is all that we can ask for."

"It's not that kind of send off..."

"What do you mean?"

Desmond was now getting a bit suspicious here and hopefully the Digimon would clue into his thoughtplan. Veemon decided to interject with knowledge that he knew about Starmon.

"I forgot to tell you this Deshmond but Starmon here is a Champion Level Data type with attacks ranging from Meteor Shower, Ring Laser,  
Star Seeker, Hypnotism and Mind Scan."

"I thought we give you a send off towards oblivion!"

"Allow me to take the first offer there pilgrim... JUSTICE BULLET!"

Deputymon fired a large shot from his chest gun that created a large explosion nearby which surprised the group but Desmond wasn't going to take this crap lying down... his Digivice began to glow with energy.

"Alright boys it's time for a hootenany! Digivolve!"

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... VEEDRAMON!"

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON!"

"ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANKYLOMON!"

"PIDGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AERODRAMON!"

"CANDLEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MERAMON!"

The Champion level Digimon stood up to their opponents just as the rising sun began to lite up the train station outskirts which caused a lot of people to run for shelter... as the two sides began to prepare for their battle.

"TAIL HAMMER!"

"DOUBLE BLASTER!"

Ankylomon tried to use the momentum of his weight to swing his iron tail but Deputymon was pretty smart and fired two energy blasts from his guns that deflected the attack away and making him fall on his back.

"The guy is clever with his gunplay..."

"BLAST RINGS!"

"Silly birdy your not the only one who has a laser attack... RING LASER!"

Aquilamon's Blast Rings were fired from his open beak but Starmon's eyes glowed red as he fired a duel laser beam which cancelled out the other's attacks... as Meramon decided to go in fists blazing in fire towards Starmon.

"ROARING FIRE!"

"I AM A FIGHTER BOY! STAR SEEKER!"

Starmon dodged the flaming fists and kicks easily but then kicked Meramon away and then his star shaped head began to glow as it then became a projectile attack that was fired from the red gem on his head which slammed into Meramon which sent him back some distance... to which he then avoided a tail swipe from Veedramon before he decided to hover in mid-air.

"Since when can you fly?"

"I am from Space... physics means nothing to me, now then birdies let's go hunting!"

Starmon blasted his way towards Aerodramon as Veedramon was staring down Deputymon.

"I know what you must be thinking partner... how can a small guy like me can take you down?"

"Not really but sure I'm interested."

"IT'S SIMPLE WE'RE GONNA PLAY A LITTLE GAME CALLED RUSSIAN ROULETTE!"

The gun barrel on his chest began to rotate wildly as the gun tried to fire explosive blasts in a style of russian roulette but as some shots turned out to be duds... two explosive shots collided with Veedramon causing massive damage which reverted him back to Veemon who lied down onto the group without a bit of energy.

"OH NO VEEMON!"

"1 Down, 4 to go... time to shoot down some turkeys! METEOR SHOWER!"

Starmon flew up into the air as his hands were raised high before a swirling mass appeared in the clouds before several blue glowing meteors began to rain down onto Aerodramon and Aquilamon as they both got hit and then reverted back to Pidgemon and Hawkmon which then landed down in front of Desmond... as Starmon landed besides Deputymon.

"Crap this isn't good..."

"Now then it's time to take care of you two and put you human into the long sleep."

"TIME TO BOWL YOU OVER!"

Instantly Starmon and Deputymon were bowled instantly in a stike throw as they comically got tossed into the air by what seems to be a powerful earth movement as Drimogemon appeared.

"Drimogemon!?"

"Yes Desmond I heard that there was trouble brewing over here and I owe you a debt from the other day..."

"You didn't really need to but thanks for the assist."

"Don't just thank me... thank Mayor Starmon and Sheriff Deputymon."

"What, I thought those guys were Starmon and Deputymon?"

"That's where ya wrong partner!"

Lucky for Desmond and unlucky for the other pair, the real Starmon and Deputymon ran up to Desmond, Meramon, Ankylomon and Drimogemon just as the dopplegangers recovered.

"The heck is going on here guys?"

"Desmond you was about to be the victim of a Devimon trap, these fakes here were to kill you using our images but they didn't count on the fact that Drimogemon here found us before the deed went down."

"So you discovered our plan... well no matter Lord Devimon will see that none of you will make it out alive!"

"Dead Men tell no tales y'know..."

"I was about to say the same thing y'know."

The two sides were about to start again but the dopplegangers began to glow darkly which meant that they were basically powered by Dark Helix.

"Ok guys here is the plan... Those two are basically dopplegangers of Starmon and Deputymon here so instead of original fighting clone,  
I was thinking that you two fight the other's clones with Drimogemon and my guys backing you up."

"Sounds like a plan Desmond, now I'm gonna take on that fake Deputy and I am going to need a couple of walls... Drimogeon you are with me and I will need your help as well Ankylomon."

"No problem Mayor Starmon!"

"Which just leaves me and you Meramon to take down that snake in the grass calling itself Starmon."

"I'm looking forward to putting my foot down... on him!"

Everyone was ready for round 2.

Explosions and loud noises were heard throughout the morning sky as attacks were exchanged as well as insults.

"BLAZING FLAME!"

"JUSTICE BULLET!"

"STAR SEEKER!"

Two large explosions were barely contained by the large star projectile but this was before the fake Starmon got flaming kicked to the face as a result of the distraction.

"METEOR SHOWER!"

"IRON SPIN DRILL!"

"TAIL HAMMER!"

"ENERGY BOLT!"

An energy bolt like blast fired from the Fake Deputymon's gun chest as it was heading towards the opposite group but Drimogemon's Iron Spin Drill and Ankylomon's Tail Hammer destroyed the energy attack and the fake was subjected to a meteor barrage that did a good amount of damage... which caused to slightly crack his skin.

"Desmond are you seeing what I'm seeing?"

"Yeah I do Ankylomon... Digimon don't crack like glass, I don't think they're real Digimon at all but I need to test that theory..."

"I'll be happy to help! BONE CRUSHER!"

Drimogemon threw a large bone which forced the Deputymon to act but unfortuately it was a decoy just as Ankylomon made his move.

"MEGATON PRESS!"

Jumping up high in the air quickly gave him the momentum to come back down and squashed the Deputymon flat which made his skin crack even more exposing the real form which was a black form that was as dark as the murkiest depths of hell.

"I WAS RIGHT THEY AREN'T DIGIMON, THEY'RE DARK SHADOWS!"

"THANKS FOR THAT DESMOND NOW I CAN UNLEASH... TOTAL HELL!"

Suddenly Desmond's digivice began to glow red with the energy of the Digimedal of Fire as data then was sent to Meramon sort of like when Veedramon received data from the digivice as Meramon brought his hands together as a multi glowing flame was created between them which began to grow in size until it became very large.

"MYSTIC FLARE!"

The attack was fired and before fake Starmon can react, the attack scored a direct hit which blasted off the outer shell exposing the underside and seeing that it was a black body with no figure meant that it was a dark device made real.

"TIME TO PUT THIS VAGRANT AWAY! JUSTICE BULLET!"

Deputymon finished off the job by exploding and shattering the glass frame of the fake Starmon causing him to disintegrate into millions of data particles just as the finishing moments of the battle against the fake Deputymon was about to conclude.

"IRON SPIN DRILL!"

"TAIL HAMMER!"

Both attack destroyed the skin that covered the fake Deputymon because he didn't have a pure defense but before they could finish him off, Starmond put his hands on their shoulders.

"ALLOW ME TO TAKE OVER GENTLEMEN! METEOR SHOWER!"

Starmon raised his arms into the air as a giant meteor came crashing it's way down to the ground which caused a massive explosion that vapourised the fake Deputymon completely into data streams as the other meteors disappeared completely from the train tracks as the Trailmon went back to normal.

"Well partner that takes care of that... you alright there partner?"

"Yeah I'm doing well, cutting it a bit close there."

"It's the life of a lawman son, anything can happen... you got to ride into the storm full on."

"Aye..."

The trailmon train horn was heard as Desmond was surprised.

"Oh crap the Trailmon!"

"You better catch that train Desmond... you got your own adventure to go on."

"As a hero your job is to stop Devimon from destroying our region... nay our way of life."

"Sides there pilgrim you will always be welcomed back as a citizen of this fair town."

"I won't forget you guys!"

Desmond and his Digimon managed to catch the Trailmon in time as Starmon, Deputymon and Drimogemon looked into the distance watching the sun rise, for them it would be another day but for Desmond he now heads off towards Paradise Beach... determined to find the next Digimedal in order to stop Devimon and the Dark Helixes... but it'll be a tough job especially what he didn't know was that his digivice had just flashed on the main screen itself.

"Digi-Soul Scan Complete."

TO BE CONTINUED!

(Taro) Yes it is over... the mini arc is done and Desmond gets a new upgrade without realising it and now has allies in Starmon, Deputymon and Drimogemon, so yeah we're practically nearly done with the first arc... the last digimedal of the region is now up for grabs and we move our battles to the ocean front.

Expect aquatic digimon to show up in the next part! 


	12. The Digimedal of Water Part 1

Digimon: The Crimson Legend

By Taro M.D

Chapter 6.1 - The Digimedal of Water Part 1

(Taro) It's been a while hasn't it? Yeah I originally lost the previous file to this chapter so I am gonna write something different in mind but now Desmond and his Digimon buddies now head towards Paradise Beach located along the coast of the Northern Continent to search for the next Digimedal.

So let's begin this chapter shall we?

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... it's the property of Toei Animation and Saban.

"Word" Speaking 'Word' Thought

Somewhere on the Northern Continent...

An imposing tower atop of a grim looking castle surrounded by dark clouds, vicious storms and gloomy visuals before a typical lightning flash in the sky followed by loud thunder gives us the setting as we head inside to see a familar small winged digimon approaching a spot of light.

"Ah Demidevimon I assume that the human and his band of Digimon have been dealt with by the dark ones?"

"Well boss as much as I would like to happily tell you that... the dark ones were destroyed."

A loud angry scream followed by something breaking was the reaction that Demidevimon didn't want to hear.

"FOOLS! I can't believe they didn't get the job done especially since you were there to tie them up... but no matter that human's on the Trailmon heading towards the coast..."

"Yeah it's Paradise Beach where he is headed for."

"That must be the location of the last relic that false god had hidden... do we have any agents in the area?"

"No but I can easily convince some saps with the promise of digivolution."

"Head over to the Beach then and get some volunteers to work for this cause!"

"Yes my lord Devimon!"

Demidevimon then flew away as Devimon laughed evily at the prospect of getting a relic of the false gods.

Meanwhile as the sun began to rise from the distance, a lone Trailmon was freighting it's way towards it's destination as strongly determined to reach it's destination to which it does... a suspiciously placed train station in the middle of nowhere.

"We have arrived at Paradise Beach, will all passengers please disembark here... I repeat all passengers please disembark!"

The Trailmon's doors opened all at once as Desmond and his Digimon posse all left the train and were on the platform before the Trailmon decided to power it's way into the distance returning to parts unknown.

"Well it looks like we're on our own again Deshmond."

"I'm actually glad to be off that train because spending 24 hours in there can't be good for the legs."

Desmond said that as he stretched himself and tried to limber up getting feeling back to his limbs although a few grimaces and groans passed through his lips before he stood up fully and finally admired the view that he was seeing.

"This view is better than most of the beaches that I've ever been to."

"How many?"

"Not a lot Candlemon... anyway if we're gonna find that last temple then it has to be somewhere down there amongst the sands and coves so we need to find a path downwards."

"Good thing I spotted this footpath Desmond!"

Desmond looked to see Hawkmon pointing at a path heading towards the nearest beach.

"Alrighty then let's get moving... we should get going before the heat starts to mess with us."

Thus the group began to head down the path unaware that Demidevimon was secretly watching him or that he gotten a few extra eyes watching them as well for he actually found help.

Several hours later after walking a large distance over the space of several miles combined with the noon sun directly overhead... Desmond felt too hot literally feeling like he's been hit with heatstroke and was developing a large thirst.

"Oh... god... I need water!"

"Deshmond why try drinking water from the sea if your thirsty?"

"Because... the sea is literally salt water... I don't think I would survive... I need fresh water."

"We are kinda feeling a bit parched ourselves... maybe we should look for a water source?"

"The likely chance that we're gonna be able to find a water source on endless beaches is going to be... unlikely..."

The conversation that Desmond was gonna finish died on his lips when he saw the most unlikelist thing that he ever saw in the Digital World... what he saw was literally a paradise and an oasis rolled into one... inside there were pools of water that came from literally tropical springs higher up and also he saw fresh fruit on palm trees... in the distance he saw the entrance to what assumed to be caves.

"WHAT ARE THE CHANCES THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"

Just as they were all about to head towards the valley, they fell straight into an ambush!

"Well, well I knew that the first oasis you bums find is the one that I personally made sure that you wouldn't get out alive!"

Above them was Demidevimon with his evil grin as then several bodies jumped up from the nearby sand dunes as they showed themselves to be shellfish that are coloured pink but they have gold eyes shown from inside.

"I can see you made friends so quickly, good for you!"

"Well you know the saying... spread the gifts of Digivolution around and you become the bestest friend in the world, especially since it's these Syakomon who wanted to take the easy route then I can't help but to take advantage of their kindness."

"Well you have a certain way around mon's Demidevimon especially with these... Syakomon here."

"Deshmond these are Syakomon Rookie level Crustacean type Virus Attribute... initially these guys are cool to hang out with but some of them do like to play tricks or be agressive with their Water Pressure and Black Pearl Shot attacks."

More Syakomon came out of the sand and surrounded Desmond's group with most having their shells popped open to see green sponge-like faces with gleeful and interesting expressions, now Demidevimon had a party of interest to use.

"Alright boys in order for me to help you digivolve, you must all take this guy out!"

"What about the digimon Boss?"

"They're all expendable... destroy them too!"

"Gotcha... WATER PRESSURE!"

"BLACK PEARL SHOT!"

A combination of water stream shots and black pearls were fired towards the group with the intention to destroy but everyone managed to dodge easily well almost for Desmond who barely dodged the attacks.

"Jesus that was too close... alright guys let's take them out!"

The battle had just begun... again... for the count gets another mark towards 1 more.

The sand dunes in the oasis were alive with the sound of battling as Desmond got to a safe spot whilst the Digimon prepared to battle each other and despite the fact that they have no arms and legs, they were either a match for the Rookies or in reality...

"BLACK PEARL SHOT!"

"VEE HEADBUTT!"

Veemon instantly leap towards the few Syakomon that tried to attack him with their Black Pearl Shots but they got deflected as he scored them over like bowling pins.

"FEATHER STRIKE!"

"WATER PRESSURE!"

A single Water Pressure attack was sliced through by Hawkmon's attach as the fastly spinning hawk feather proceeded to cut open a few exposed Syakomon as their data was sent into the wind.

"DIAMOND SHELL!"

Spinning into a ball, Armadillomon slammed onto a group of three Syakomon with the force of a cannonball as their shells shattered from the impact.

"BLACK PEARL SHOT!

"LAVA LOOGIE!"

The two attacks collided as the pearls melted away by the intense heat before the fireball exploded with the offending Syakomon causing it to explode into data particles.

"WATER PRESSURE!"

"EGG BOMBER!"

The two egg shaped bombs were thrown at the last group of Syakomon which attacked with their Water Pressure attacks but they didn't do a thing as the egg bombs went boom which caused a loud noise as there was nothing left remaining of the opposition but a visibly sweatdropping Demidevimon and just 2 Syakomon who were protecting their benefactor with their lives regardless of the shelled slaughter that just happened.

"I think you may want to re-think your plans there beachy!"

"Really? I knew that you guys would defeat them so I made sure that you were drained of energy... let me show you guys what I really meant... hey guys you can use your gifts that Lord Devimon provided to all of you!"

The 2 remaining Syakomon then revealed their Dark Helix relics which were then absorbed by them but also a very loud crash drew Desmond's attention to the fact that a very large shellfish like creature broke through the sand and joining him was a very large lobster that had two sharp claws.

"Aw nuts we're in trouble..."

Yes Desmond you are indeed in a pickle.

TO BE CONTINUED!

(Taro) Yep cliffhanger I can't be arsed to add anything else and that is because I haven't typed in months but hey I promised a new one and so I have... stay tuned for the conclusion to the final Digimedal episode of this arc! 


	13. The Digimedal of Water Part 2

Digimon: The Crimson Legend

By Taro M.D

Chapter 6.2 - The Digimedal of Water Part 2

(Taro) Now we can conclude the Digimedal of Water episode and in fact wrap up the Digimedals for this Arc as we will begin the final countdown to the arc finale

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... it's the property of Toei Animation and Saban.

"Word" Speaking 'Word' Thought

"Really? I knew that you guys would defeat them so I made sure that you were drained of energy... let me show you guys what I really meant... hey guys you can use your gifts that Lord Devimon provided to all of you!"

The 2 remaining Syakomon then revealed their Dark Helix relics which were then absorbed by them but also a very loud crash drew Desmond's attention to the fact that a very large shellfish like creature broke through the sand and joining him was a very large lobster that had two sharp claws.

"Aw nuts we're in trouble..."

The Syakomon began to glow in dark eerie auras that meant that they were about to achieve false evolution.

"SYAKOMON FALSE DIGIVOLVE TO..."

"SYAKOMON FALSE DIGIVOLVE TO..."

Both of them glowed black and they began to get larger as one form was becoming large and becoming a squid that looked monsterous with it's extended white claws and large fanged growl which had big teeth whilst the other Syakomon was becoming more like an octopus but it was holding a sword and a gun in it's hands whilst his front two tentacles had iron grippers.

"GESOMON!"

"OCTOMON!"

Now Desmond realised that there was a major problem on his hands as there were 4 Champion level Digimon now on the side of Demidevimon and his Digimon were exhausted... he was in big trouble.

"Allow me to personally introduce you human to my real friends that I convinced personally to destroy you..."

Demidevimon hovered about the giant shellfish first.

"This bigboy here is Shellmon he's a Data type who doesn't speak much but he's a fearsome Aquatic type that can hurt you badly with his Aqua Pressure, Drill Spin, Spin Shatter and Slamming Attack!"

He moved onto the next Digimon which was the squid-like creature.

"This lovely chap here which was originally a Syakomon is now Gesomon a Virus type known as the White Demon of the Depths... his vicious attacks consist of Coral Crusher, Evil Punch and Deadly Shade."

Demidevimon moved onto the next Digimon which is the octopus creature not knowing that nearby at a pool of water, something was forming.

"Here we have Octomon a fine example of a Virus type allowing him to cut and shoot anytime he pleases, his attacks consist of Spurting Ink and Octopus Trap... dashing isn't he?"

Finally Demidevimon moved onto the lobster whilst the water was now forming into a vicious and deadly form of it's own.

"And last on the list here is Ebidramon a fine Data type that is a fearsome and speedy creature to defeat...  
his Twin Scissors ought to cut you down whilst his Lobster Step makes you wish you'd hadn't moved before he steps on you... now then any last words?"

"Yeah you might want to watch out for the giant Aquatic Monster that's just formed behind you!"

"How dumb do you expect me to believe..."

"Uh Boss I think the human might be right!"

"How?!"

Demidevimon looked behind him only for the Aquatic Monster to roar loudly in his face as it stood to it's full height of 20 feet... the aquatic digimon then made a run for it whilst Demidevimon quickly flew off in his lackeys general direction with the monster following him and ignoring Desmond and his Digimon entirely which was weird.

"OK... that was weird, good thing that monster appeared otherwise we would of been destroyed."

"Don't you think we should find a cave to hide in and recover just in case they come back?"

"Good idea Candlemon... let's do that."

Desmond and the Digimon quickly found a nearby cave in the oasis that they hid inside and so they rested for the next few hours, their quest was going to end soon though.

As Desmond and the Digimon were finished resting in the cave and they were gonna leave to keep searching for the temple but suddenly there was an earthquake that rattled through the cavern.

"EARTHQUAKE!"

"Hang on Armadillomon... if this was an earthquake wouldn't there be falling boulders and cracks... no this ain't a earthquake."

"How can you be sure Deshmond?"

"It's because he is correct young Digimon."

Everyone turned towards the robed figure that just magically appeared out of nowhere and Desmond's experience when a mysterious blue robed figure appears is that he is near a temple just like the ones in the hill and in the valley.

"Are you the same as Gideon and Gibori?"

"If you mean that I am a man like those two I am not... but if your refering to the Order of the 12 then yes I am one of them but please call me Gabrielle."

The robed figured lifted it's hood up to reveal a female face with long brown hair.

"Oh... I'm sorry if I seemed rude."

"It's alright Crimson One, Gideon contacted me when you left his temple so I knew that you was coming at some point... in fact you brought trouble directly into my oasis so I had to use a security measure to get rid of the controlled Digimon."

"Wait the Aquatic Monster belongs to you?"

"Yes Water has so many uses whether it can be shapened into a fearsome beast that can scare off any dark ones but it doesn't last forever... they will be here soon as the monster runs out of moisture to work on and it is another sunny day so high temperatures means we got to get you inside the temple now."

"Alright... guys let's go, um where's the entrance to the temple?"

"Follow me it's not too far."

Gabrielle lead Desmond and the digimon through the only entrance in the cave and what awaited the Digidestine was a very vast and very large cavern that was full of water pools as far as the eye can see as light was coming in through the noticable large holes that were on the ceiling... it didn't raise the temperature inside the area as in the distance was another temple that had banners that represented the element of Water.

As they went inside, a table was already decorated with drinks and sandwiches that Desmond was surprised.

"How did you know I was hungry?"

"Gideon was also good at guessing how hungry you would be so I've made some lunch."

"Thank you at least from me..."

"Don't forget us!"

The digimon were smiling as well especially since they got their hands on a few sandwiches already but that was dismissed as Desmond and Gabrielle laughed it off whilst everyone proceeded to have lunch meanwhile outside nearby the 4 large Champions had returned to the oasis with Demidevimon not too happy.

"YOU FOOLS I CAN'T BELIEVE WE WERE ALL SCARED BY WATER... NOW SPREAD OUT FIND THAT HUMAN!"

Back with Desmond and his group as they were finished with their lunch and the Digimon back to full strength as Desmond was about to do what he came here to do.

"Alright then Gabrielle lead the way to the Digimedal."

"Follow me Crimson One."

Desmond then proceeded to follow Gabrielle to his destiny... or something cliched.

The long walk down the passages and stairways through the temple was sort of enlightening as Desmond looked at the murals of the wall... this time it told of a great battle of the sea that had a very large digimon was leading the charge followed by a lone human that swam in front leading the charge towards the various underwater dark creatures.

Then when they reached the bottom of the stairs, he saw the same image of the human but this time he was surrounded by gushing water and not only the symbol of the element of Water was there but also the symbol of Reliabilty that as they entered... Desmond noticed that there was a very large pool of water in the cavern but in the middle of that pool was a relic that he knew what it was... The Digimedal of Water.

"So what do I need to do to prove myself?"

"This here is a test of Reliability... you must cross the pool here towards the islands in order to prove yourself worthy but you can't ask for help because the water is a lot different to what you've always known and you may struggle but overcome this and you will earn the Digimedal."

'Right test of Responsibility... I must cross this pool without asking for help, usually I'm a decent swimmer so how hard can it be?'

Desmond thought as he took off his shoes and socks as he got to the edge of the pool ready to make his swim.

"Alright here I go!"

He jumped into the pool and began to swim towards the island but about a few minutes in he realised what the problem was going to be... there was no oxygen in the water.

'Oh hell I can't breathe!'

Desmond thought as he began to slow down swimming as he realised that his limbs were starting to tire but the fact that if he asked for help then he would fail the task and the consequences for that could be fatal for not only him but for the Digiworld as well.

'I...MUST...KEEP...GOING!'

Struggling to swim further, Desmond felt the need to stop and ask for help but he refused to give up and eventually he saw the island that was in touching distance... Desmond gathered what strength he had left and made a final burst of speed to which he finally made it to the lower step that he was glad to reach as he struggled to make his way up to which he finally made his grasp of fresh air to which he coughed loudly but as he finally stood up and made his way to the top of the stairs... the water that he swam through disappeared in a loud flash and then a bridge appeared connecting the island to the shore whilst the Digimedal flashed once more signalling that Desmond had completed the challenge.

"YOU DID IT DESHMOND!"

"YAY YOU MADE IT!"

"Indeed Crimson One... you have shown your Reliability in not asking for help and overcoming the Dead Water that you felt Responsible to overcome, The Digimedal of Water has accepted you as it's master."

Desmond whilst he was now dry because of the dead water but now he made his way to the Digimedal that was waiting for him on it's pedestal as he took it into his hands and lifted it high into the air, suddenly all around the island... large spurts of actual water began to flow as their volume increased in size until a massive light blue energy flashed from the medal as Desmond suddenly was trapped in a large water bubble that had no air.

'Oh great first getting burnt and then suffocating... now I'm drowning!'

Desmond struggled for air and was about to pass out when the light blue energy aura flashed disappearing the water bubble as the digivice registered the Digimedal of Water into it's safe database, the same coloured aura as before now shot out of the digivice and it assembled itself into a form that the human had not seen before.

What looked like a penguin that wasn't black but had purple instead with a yellow parrot's beak, a white chest with three V shaped marks and yellow clawed feet with reddish orange eyes and a happy expression on it's face.

"YAY DESMOND!"

Desmond was swarmed as the Penguin like creature jumped up and gave him a hug... judging from the voice the creature was female... a first for him.

"Nice to see you as well whoever you are... um..."

"Sorry I got so happy meeting you at last that I forgot to introduce myself, I am Penguinmon a Vaccine Bird type and I'm also the Digital Warrior of Water... I don't look like much but I am always reliable to my friends with my attacks consisting of Ice Prism, Sliding Attack and my Eternal Slapping attack which is always my favourite to use."

Desmond nodded as he and the newly formed Penguinmon made their way over the bridge and reunited themselves with the rest of the Digimon as she got excited of when she saw Candlemon and Pidgemon and proceeded to hug them.

"GUYS!"

"Nice to see you too Penguinmon..."

"Can you let go a bit, my ribs are being crushed here..."

"Sorry Pidgemon I got a bit excited."

"Alright guys settle down and now that all 3 of you are together means that all the digimedals have been collected in the region?"

"Yes Desmond all of the medals that Ebonwumon gave us to guard are now in your hands... our task is done which means now it is up to you in how you want to proceed?"

"Well now that I got the cards in my hands... best thing to do is find wherever Devimon is residing and proceed to kick his ass."

"Who would likely know where that Digimon is located."

Instantly Desmond grinned at he knew exactly who he can talk to in order to find Devimon and he wasn't too far away either.

Outside in the Oasis itself Demidevimon was getting frustrated in tracking down the human and his Digimon friends and with the heat baring down on him... that temper of his wouldn't be far behind.

"HAVE YOU FOUND ANY TRACES OF WHERE HE WENT TO!"

"No boss we haven't found anything."

"THEN KEEP LOOKING!"

"Aw your putting so much effort into finding little ole me? I'm touched."

The evil Digimon group looked towards where Desmond was but he wasn't alone as the Digimon who were ready for the fight but Demidevimon saw the newest digimon... his heart sank a little as the Digidestined had just ruined all of Lord Devimon's plans.

"GREAT! The human got the last Digimedal, now all of Lord Devimon's plans have been ruined!"

"And there will be more than that when we're done with you beachball!"

"GRR! GET THEM YOU FOOLS!"

"Alright guys it's time to digivolve and kick ass... Penguinmon stay with me."

"Ok Desmond!"

Penguinmon watched as Desmond held up his digivice as it glowed with crimson energy as the other Digimon began to change shape.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... VEEDRAMON!"

"CANDLEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MERAMON!"

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON!"

"PIDGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AERODRAMON!"

"ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANKYLOMON!"

The battle began as Ebidramon and Ankylomon charged at each other as Veedramon went up against Shellmon as they grappled together whilst Meramon was taking on Octomon whilst both Aquilamon and Aerodramon were up against Gesomon... which left Desmond and Penguinmon up against Demidevimon.

"TWIN SCISSORS!"

"TAIL HAMMER!"

Several loud dings and collision of metal as claw met mace as the duel intensified between the two.

"VEE NOVA BLAST!"

"AQUA BLASTER!"

The two attacks collided together creating a lot of steam as they made a collision.

"BLAST RINGS!"

"TORNADO PULSE!"

"DEADLY SHADE!"

The two projectile attacks were launched at the same time but Gesomon's Deadly Shade cancelled the both of them literally dissolving them.

"SPURTING INK!"

"BLAZING FLAME!"

Interesting enough on this battle... The fireball collided with the ink blast which created an explosion for some reason although it created a line of fire which forced Octomon to drop his ink gun but Meramon was onto him instantly.

"ROARING FIRE!"

"OCTOPUS TRAP!"

Meramon attacks with a flaming dropkick but Octomon's front tentacles grabs his legs before tossing him down onto the hard sand before slamming him into a nearby oasis before he got out and shook off the water.

"You got to do much better than that Kalamari!"

"I'll cut ye to ribbons Fireflash!"

Meanwhile Veedramon and Ankylomon suddenly were thrown back and together touched briefly.

"Hey Ankylomon buddy how's your battle going?"

"Lousy this sad excuse of a shrimp is a bit too quick for me to hit."

"You should say the same to Shelly here, he's a bit too tanky for my liking."

"How about we swap dance partners?"

"That's a wonderful idea... good luck!"

Veedramon took the battle directly to Ebidramon whom was more to the dragon's liking whilst the two tanks collided together with respective attacks.

"ARMOURED STAMPEDE!"

"DRILL SHELL!"

Both Digimon made their stance... Shellmon went into his shell as it began to attack whilst Ankylomon charged at the attacker as they collided creating a mighty duststorm as we cut back to Desmond and Demidevimon are in confrontational mood.

"You know it won't be long till your forces are beaten!"

"Doesn't matter human I will destroy you all! DEMI DART!"

"ICE PRISM!"

The Demi Dart attack was destroyed by the several ice shards fired from Penguinmon as the evil bat was surprised.

"For a penguin you sure do fire fast!"

"How about come down here so I can give you a good reminder!"

"I don't think so blubberbeak!"

Them fighting words where I'm from.

Aquilamon and Aerodramon were actually struggling against Gesomon as he turned out to be a pretty good fighter as they were getting exhausted.

"Aerodramon I don't know if we're able to get a clear shot on him..."

"We got to try Aquilamon!"

"EVIL PUNCH!"

Both of Gesomon's tentacles flew out with his clawed hands turn into fists as he attempted to punch the two flyers but they barely was able to dodge and not with ease.

"We have to win this fight now!"

"I agree... let's go!"

Both Digimon in the air got into position as Aquilamon began charging up for one of his attacks whilst Aerodramon drew back his wings ready.

"BLAST RINGS!"

"CORAL CRUSHER!"

Gesomon's Coral Crusher was a very powerful glowing double tentacle slam was deflected by Blast Rings before Aerodramon made one sharp updraft which left the squid completely exposed!

"RAIN OF WINDS!"

The thousands of feather daggers that came down like a hurricane gust completely shredded Gesomon before he literally was made into data that was then scattered to the coastal winds, with their triumph secure... they flew off in different directions to see which of their friends needed their help.

"SPURTING INK!"

"HEAT WAVE!"

The ink attack was blocked by the intense heat formed into a shield as it ceased to which Aerodramon joined him in the midsts of recovery.

"Things going ok here Meramon?"

"Nah it's not going so well... Octomon here is a strong opponent..."

"How about I help you out?"

"Sounds like a plan to me Aerodramon..."

"SPURTING INK!"

"BLAZING FLAME!"

"TORNADO PULSE!"

Two spheres of elemental energy... one being fire, the other being air both collided together against the blast of ink which disintegrated each other out but this left the octopus completely exposed.

"How do you want to take him out Meramon?"

"I feel like using the Mystic Flare? What do you reckon?"

Before Aerodramon could respond... suddenly a stream of data struck the bird dragon as he learnt a new move from deep within his memory core.

"How about I join in with that?"

"Well ok let's do this!"

Meramon began to glow a red aura as he gathered up the flames needed for his attack but Aerodramon began to also glow in a green aura as his wings began to rustle in wind energy before they began to shuffle.

"MYSTIC FLARE!"

"GALE CROSS!"

Meramon threw his flare attack at Octomon whilst Aerodramon dropped his wings as the shuffling wind became a powerful cutting attack that instantly severed both tentacles holding weapons which didn't give it the chance to react before the Mystic Flare hit him hard and at the same time blowing up the octopus monster which then became digital data scattered to the coastal winds.

"Nice work Meramon!"

"If it wasn't for that new attack of yours Aerodramon I don't think I would of been able to take him down...  
speaking of which where did that come from?"

"I have no idea."

Meanwhile Veedramon was having his hands full with Ebidramon when Aquilamon flew in.

"I assume your having control of this situation Veedramon?"

"My hands are very full! Excuse me... HAMMER PUNCH!"

Veedramon got one of his hands free and smashed Ebidramon off him with a good punch before he got back up and joined Aquilamon.

"Now then Veedramon let's take down this shrimp together!"

"Remember Aquilamon he is a Data type which means we can't kill him!"

"Oh yeah Desmond needs to Purify him first."

"But we can damage him as much as we can."

"Gladly be able to do that."

"NOT IF I STOP YOU FIRST! LOBSTER STEP!"

With one single move Ebidramon jumped into the air with his legs surrounded by a sort of yellowish aura that felt like water but once it went up... it had to come down with some tremendous force.

"MOVE!"

Veedramon and Aquilamon both avoided the attack just in the nick of time as Aquilamon counterattacked.

"INVISIBLE SHOT!"

Aquilamon fired a blast that wasn't even seen from it's mouth which then shattered Ebidramon's scaly armor slightly but slowly revealing the Dark Helix that was controlling him.

"It's working Aquilamon... hit him again!"

"GOTCHA! WAVE LASER!"

Aquilamon quickly fired a reddish laser from his mouth which struck like a wave against Ebidramon hard as the dark relic was finally revealed although it wasn't cracked...yet.

"MAGNUM PUNCH!"

"SCISSOR CLAW!"

Veedramon quickly ducked Ebidramon's attack to deliver the Magnum Punch which destroyed the Dark Relic in one blow causing the dark tendrils of energy to spark out of the hole that was on the shrimp as it began to recoil in pain.

"AHHHHH HELP ME IT HURTS SO MUCH!"

"WHAT DO WE DO?!"

"I KNOW WHAT I MUST DO... HANG ON I KNOW SOMEONE WHO CAN HELP!"

Veedramon grabbed Ebidramon as he proceeded to quickly to carry him all the way towards Desmond who right now was having the advantage for once... as Demidevimon was currently very exhausted to keep himself in flight and one vicious bruise on it's left cheek.

"So... who's having the advantage now beachball?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Can I hurt him again Desmond?"

"No Penguinmon I believe he's learnt his lesson... but just in case..."

Before Penguinmon was about to use it's Eternal Slapping attack again but Veedramon arrived before she had a chance to do it dropping off Ebidramon in front of him, seeing that the Digimon was in peril... Desmond changed his attention.

"Desmond Ebidramon needs your help... your the only one that can purify him."

"Alrighty then... DIGIPURIFY!"

Desmond pressed the digivice right upon the affected area of Ebidramon as the digital data began to repair and heal the damage done as before it was complete and Ebidramon decided that it was a good idea to dig his way underground and head very far away... and he didn't even say thanks too jerkmon.

"Wow... grateful wasn't he."

"I'll say but here's a question... anyone know what's happening to Ankylomon?"

"That's a good question Desmond... we better check things out."

Desmond, Veedramon, Aquilamon and Penguinmon quickly made their way to where Ankylomon was panting heavily and although Aerodramon and Meramon were holding off Shellmon... the creature seemed a bit larger than he was before, something was not right.

"Guys we might have a problem here..."

"Desmond..."

Desmond turned to Ankylomon who just keeled over onto the ground and then de-digivolve back into Armadillomon.

"Armadillomon you did your best..."

"That Dark Helix glowed a dark blue light before he got bigger... Meramon and Aerodramon are trying to stop him but even they won't last long... can I have a rest now?"

"Yes take all the rest you need buddy."

"Thanks... buddy."

Armadillomon closed his eyes and passed out just as Penguinmon saw what happened and instantly she made her mind up.

"I want to help Desmond!"

"Wait your still a Rookie Penguinmon!"

"At this point I can be of really good help!"

"But you'll get crushed!"

"I'm an elemental digiwarrior, I already know the risks!"

"Well ok then I guess."

"Thank you Desmond I won't let you down, you can count on me!"

At the same time Desmond's digivice activated as well as the Digimedal of Water as together they made a very bright light in the sky that Penguinmon noticed as the both of them spiralled their way into the sky.

"Pretty..."

Suddenly she began to glow as the light in the sky began to explode in digital data as in the swirling midsts a sneak preview of what she will digivolve to appear and it looked like a blue dolphin with battle scars and a toothy smile before the stream went down onto the Penguinmon with the same phrase mentioned from the previous digimon.

"PENGUINMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."

Instantly the species changed from penguin to dolphin as the new form had the same description from the preview but it had a white underbelly with green eyes and the same toothy smile which was followed by light blue marks on it's body and a scar on it's nose.

"DOLPHMON!"

Desmond finally had an aquatic digimon of his own in his team.

"Woah..."

"It's me Desmond I've evolved from Penguinmon thanks to your reliability in me, I swim as fast as the stream in this form... my attacks are Dolphin Kick, Bon Voyage and my favourite attack Pulse Blast! Now Desmond can I show you why I'm the best in Water."

"Why's that then Dolphmon?"

"Because I'm practically fast... let me take that Dullmon to my element!"

Before Desmond can say anything Dolphmon went so fast that no one noticed her movements... that was until Shellmon noticed a large force shoving it towards the ocean as both it and Dolphmon entered the water which surprised the Digimon that were fighting.

"Was that Dolphmon that I just saw?"

"Yep she must of digivolved just now..."

"Aye."

Dolphmon and Shellmon surfaced nearby and the giant Shellmon was angry to say the least.

"GRRR HOW DARE YOU SHOVE ME IN THE OCEAN! AQUA PRESSURE!"

However Dolphmon speeded by missing the burst of water by inches because of her quick speed...

"LET ME SHOW YOU HOW THIS WORKS! PULSE BLAST!"

Dolphmon fired large pulse energy from it's mouth as it engulfed the giant Shellmon as it began to shrink in size until it went back to it's regular form... Desmond saw this from the shoreline and figured out that the Pulse Blast was affecting the Dark Helix in some way.

"DOLPHMON KEEP IT UP WITH THE ATTACKS!"

"OK DESMOND! DOLPHIN KICK!"

Dolphmon began to swim very fast towards the stunned Shellmon and then collided in a vicious slam to it's side which began to reveal the Dark Helix from it's left arm... Dolphmon saw the chance to end the battle right there.

"SEND IT BACK TO THE BEACH!"

"RIGHT! BON VOYAGE!"

Dolphmon then jumped up and did a wave motion with her tail creating a tidal wave which brought over the still stunned Shellmon back onto the beach just as he landed on his side, breaking the Dark Helix that was on his arm sending out the dark tendrils that associate with a dying digimon.

"Right that's my cue! DIGIPURIFY!"

Desmond rushed up to Shellmon's arm which was instantly pouring out dark energy to which Digipurify began to do it's work as the digital energy fixed up Shellmon just as the rest of the Digimon caught up to him as they all began to de-digivolve back to Rookie forms.

"Well Shellmon your all fine now."

Shellmon nodded his thanks as he took to the water as he swam away from the coast just as overhead, Demidevimon flew away slowly.

"YOU'LL LOSE SOMEDAY HUMAN AND WHEN YOU DO I WILL BE THERE TO GLOAT!"

Desmond looked up as he pondered the words of Demidevimon carefully but more importantly he finally held all the cards that he needed to take the fight to Devimon himself and hopefully one day the soothsayer will face his day... but then he realised.

"DAMMIT I FORGOT TO GET DEVIMON'S LOCATION OUT OF HIM!"

"Don't worry Deshmond there's only one place I know where scum like him currently reside..."

"Oh? Where's that then Veemon?"

"The last recorded sanctuary of Virus Digimon... The Island of Lost Hopes."

TO BE CONTINUED!

(Taro) Well that was a long one... The next location looms as we wrap up the first arc of The Crimson Legend as the island of lost hopes is rumored to be the last bastion for evil digimon during the ancient war between the 12 warriors and the 7 Great Demon Lords.

Yeah expect an update within a few months or so, this is where I get to brainstorm a good ending to the saga. 


	14. The Island of Lost Hopes Part 1

Digimon: The Crimson Legend

By Taro M.D

Chapter 7 - The Island of Lost Hopes Part 1

(Taro) This is the pre-ultimate finale to the first arc starting off as a two parter because there's a lot of stuff I want to get through and a lot of backstory will be told as well and as well a plot twist or two maybe who knows but before we get to the why we must first know the how and this will be the beginning of something good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... it's the property of Toei Animation and Saban.

"Word" Speaking 'Word' Thought

The Digital World, North Continent

"DAMMIT I FORGOT TO GET DEVIMON'S LOCATION OUT OF HIM!"

"Don't worry Deshmond there's only one place I know where scum like him currently reside..."

"Oh? Where's that then Veemon?"

"The last recorded sanctuary of Virus Digimon... The Island of Lost Hopes."

"The Island of Lost Hopes?"

Desmond asked as Hawkmon and Armadillomon's faces turned a bit sour and somewhat fearful at the mention of the island.

"It's a very dark place Desmond where even the slight mention of it's name chills normal Digimon to the core..."

"It's also a nightmare tale told to young Digimon to keep them in line."

"Seriously?"

"Yes I remember my mama telling it to me often when I was a young Upamon... kept me on my toes."

"Quite... well anyway if we're gonna track down that beachball then we'll have to take our chances and head to this island... now then anyone know how to get there."

"If I remember my stories correctly Desmond there is one ferry that will take us to the island but are you sure you want to go there?"

"Well we're gonna have to go there if all of us have to stop Devimon."

"Alright then..."

"We're with you Desmond!"

Desmond turned to the Digimon that represented by the Digimedals that were keen to help Desmond.

"Well guys let's find that ferry and head to the island!"

A mission objective was then given and sooner after a couple of hours later, they found the ferry that was described in stories of digilore... and to Desmond it looked like a normal ferryboat that you see when crossing large distances of water back home... only this time a robed individual was manning the dock.

"What brings ye to this ferry?"

"Um... we seek passage to the Island of Lost Hopes."

The robed individual looked at them strangely for a moment before he carried on his duties.

"The Island of Lost Hopes? It's a long ride you know... it takes about a couple of days and even so it's a one way trip as I haven't been that way in thousands of years."

Desmond instantly got a sudden bad feeling as he normally didn't like scary things but he calmed himself to normal.

"We need to head there Mr. Ferryman."

"Just call me Dave, I haven't had company in a long time... climb aboard young one and your friends can come along too."

"Alrighty then."

Desmond carefully made his way onto the ferry with the Digimon getting on as well... as the slow two day ride towards the dark island departed from the northern continent and although not knowing it, Desmond had began the endgame to an ancient prophecy started thousands of years ago.

On the ferry, Desmond was pondering on several things as he relaxed on the seat he was on... The Digimon had fallen asleep themselves exhausted after a hard day of fighting aquatic Digimon and he was feeling a bit tired himself but he needed to ponder on a few things before he took a snooze.

'What a long day...'

Closing his eyes, he was about to take a long sleep where instantly as soon as he dozed off, he was back in the same misty plateu that he was introduced back in West-Digi Spring... the same one that Ebonwumon the great black god of the northern continent is currently located at.

"Welcome back to the Dream Plateau lad, we got plenty to talk about."

"What do you mean Ebonwumon?"

"I know your headed to the Island of Lost Hopes... I can feel the energy trace of the Digicore that I gave ya and you are approaching a dangerous place and where dark energies are concentrated right now trying to break through the digivolution barrier I placed in this region."

"But I secured all the Digimedals... how can Devimon still be trying?"

"The Digimedals that you collected were of one source of energy that Devimon could of tapped in but also he can use the Dark Helix to gather all the negative dark prescene that has been residually been left behind due to the last battle thousands of years ago."

"I destroyed a lot of Dark Helixes in the short time I've been here... I assume that he has run out."

"Not if he still has the original Dark Helix with him and I got a feeling it's still around."

"Original Dark Helix?"

"Thousands of years ago, The Demon Lords wanting to create an army of observant dark Digimon devised to create the perfect relic using a fraction of their powers... they created the first Dark Helix thus they had the means to create an army of Digimon regardless of type but this Helix was very effective on Virus Digimon thus this is why Digipurify wouldn't work on Virus Digimon even if you decided to try."

Desmond looked on with a disappointed expression on his face as he wished he could of saved Ogremon from the effect of the Helix when he first arrived but he learnt from that failure.

"Now that island was the last sanctuary for the Virus Digimon before the great battle stopped them from ever invading the rest of the land so you are going to have to be very careful... now before you go I should discuss the gift I gave you back in West Digi-Spring..."

"Wait you gave me a gift? I thought it was just our first meeting..."

"It was my fault for not mentioning it before but I didn't just give you a Digicore... I'd upgraded your digivice without properly telling you what it does, now listen closely lad... you have a feature on your digivice called DigiSoul."

"DigiSoul?"

"Yes DigiSoul... it allows you to take the essential data from any Vaccine or Data type that you have saved on your travels and creates an exact digital clone that can help you when your situation is at it's deepest problem... the digimon that you save will only have enough energy for one battle before the DigiSoul can recharge itself again.

"So essentially it's strong enough for a one time use?"

"Correct lad... now I want you to take a look at the DigiSoul counter."

Desmond decided to look at the DigiSoul counter which he never saw before on his digivice and instantly a few names showed up that were familar to him.

'Wait these are Unimon, Saberdramon, Snimon, Starmon, Deputymon, Drimogemon, Shellmon and Ebidramon... how is this even possible?'

"I know what your thinking and the answer is simple... DigiSoul takes the essences of Digimon you saved with Digipurify and converts it to useable energy forms that you can use in moments of dire need... this tool will prove most useful in not only your fight against Devimon but any fight that you will find yourself in, but there is a flaw to DigiSoul... the Digimon will disappear after it's use so you will need to encounter another similar Digimon in order to recharge again."

"I... see."

"Don't worry though lad, you are close to Devimon's castle and it's on the island... in the end only you may decide where the fate of this continent lies."

"As I'm the only one with a digivice."

"Correct and I know you will make the right decision."

'Gee pressure I love that!'

"Anyway that's all I have to say for now... next time we speak it'll be when Devimon has been defeated, I'm very confident that you will have neutralised."

Ebonwumon began to disappear as the dream mist began to envelop Desmond but only realising that he was about to wake up from his nap.

'Also remember that not all Virus Digimon are your enemy...'

Desmond's eyes open up just as he discovers that the surrounding area is so dark that he couldn't see much in front of his face... that was until he saw in the distance a light source that was slowly coming towards him.

"Glad that you woke up sir, we're about to arrive at the Island of Lost Hopes."

"Jeez it really does look like there's not much here..."

"This island hasn't been explored in thousands of years so not many things are known... however we are now approaching the landing where you have to get off sir."

The ferry made it's approach as Desmond and the Digimon got off... just as the ferry was making it's way out to sea.

"HEY WAIT A MINUTE WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"Sorry mate but I was never one for ghost stories and this place is one gigantic ghost story waiting to get at me... besides I've already fulfilled my last duty as a ferryman so it is time for me to take my long overdue rest."

"Wait long overdue rest... does that mean..."

"Yes sir I am a ghost and helping you has redeemed me enough to allow me to move on so I must thank you all!"

With that Dave the Ferryman sailed his way through the distance and disappeared instantly... the Digimon got worried and spooked.

"Gee Deshmond we was riding a ghost ferry!"

"I agree Veemon... wasn't expecting that at all..."

"Are you going to be ok Desmond?"

"Yes Hawkmon I'll be alright... give me a few minutes..."

Suddenly Desmond's Digivice began to react and whilst he wouldn't be surprised but there was more news to come.

"Lovely apparently it's telling me that there's another new Digimon partner is on this island and what it is telling me is that it's nearly upon us!"

The Digimon got spooked and instantly got into attacking positions as soon as they heard rustling in the bushes but soon as the figure stepped out... Desmond saw that the beeps on his Digivice were giving out very loud noises as the figure was in fact a little green worm with 10 legs that have purple ends on them with two purple spinners on the back with the end segment with a large black circle and a dark purple maw.

"Uh hello?"

"I know why you are here Digidestined and I want to help... for it is my destiny."

"Um... Veemon you have any idea on who he is?"

"It can't be... I've always thought that this Digimon was wiped out in the great wars."

"Really? Is it true Hawkmon?"

"Correct Desmond this Digimon was thought to have been extinct but I'm surprised to see that the myths were false."

"Question who is this Digimon?"

"I'm Wormmon and I know where exactly Demidevimon currently resides."

All the Digimon were surprised especially Desmond when this little green digimon knew what they were seeking...  
but who exactly is Wormmon and how will he help? Stay tuned for the next part.

TO BE CONTINUED!

(Taro) Horrible place for a to be continued but this is a multi-part story so I need to space it out sides I wanted to introduce Virus Digimon that are good and what's the best place to start then with Wormmon who in the show was Ken's Partner and the little guy has depth of character to which I like as do a lot of people.

Series 2 was not one of the best seasons as there were a lot of plotholes that really didn't explain some moments but Wormmon was the first Virus type that was generally good so it seems to be a good place to start.

Expect part 2 sometime in the future where Desmond and his crew will face not only ghost problems but problems of a digi kind, laters! 


	15. The Island of Lost Hopes Part 2

Digimon: The Crimson Legend

By Taro M.D

Chapter 7 - The Island of Lost Hopes Part 2

(Taro) Welcome back to Crimson Legend... last part was all about the build up and now we will be seeing some battles in this part and as I said there will be 2 sets of battles... now you get to see something that I hope is going to be good.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... it's the property of Toei Animation and Saban.

"Word" Speaking 'Word' Thought

The Digital World, North Continent

"Um... Veemon you have any idea on who he is?"

"It can't be... I've always thought that this Digimon was wiped out in the great wars."

"Really? Is it true Hawkmon?"

"Correct Desmond this Digimon was thought to have been extinct but I'm surprised to see that the myths were false."

"Question who is this Digimon?"

"I'm Wormmon and I know where exactly Demidevimon currently resides."

"Whoa are you serious? You know where Demidevimon resides?"

"Yes I do Digidestined... let's say today I was very lucky to get away otherwise I may not of been around for much longer..."

"You was gonna get killed?"

"Yes... Devimon is working Virus Digimon that haven't evolved yet to the digibones because you have been not only been stopping his plans but also severely weakened his Dark Helix stock so he's been working us like dogs and the collective spirits of all the Virus types that have been living peacefully is about to snap into two."

"Then we got to take out the source of these Dark Helixes and ruin Devimon's plans whatever they are."

"That's correct but there's also another reason why I'm glad your here... Devimon is slowly building an army of his own."

That last sentence got Desmond worried... he knew that a few Digimon infuses with helixes are usually strong to most fierce attacks but an entire army got him scared.

"Looks like we got 2 objectives here guys... first off destroy the source of the Helixes and secondly track down and defeat Devimon... Wormmon isn't it? Do you know where precisely Demidevimon is?

"Of course! I'll help you defeat him but the Virus Digimon that live here want to be free first before I can lead you guys towards the little batguy."

"Alrighty then we have ourselves a battle plan... let's find a place that is not easily visible so we can set up camp and rest whilst at the same time get to know our new friend well."

"Sounds good to me Deshmond!"

And so Desmond and his Digimon crew plus Wormmon headed off to find camp not knowing that a small ghost like pair of eyes was observing them.

"Master Demidevimon should learn of this development...'

The eyes disappeared leaving the narrator with a chill down his spine!

Sometime later after the group got some rest and the land was quiet although it was dark but it heightened the tension and suspense inside Desmond and as they got to know Wormmon who was leading the way since the island was his home.

"This place hasn't gotten any brighter huh?"

"Well Desmond I would lead you into the nearest village but it's not a good idea."

"Why's that?"

"Unless you want to face hundreds of eager Virus Digimon willing to serve Devimon."

"Err... good point, I don't think that's a good idea, so where are we heading for anyway?"

"I'm trying to remember where the source of this island's suffering is located but it's not easy... my memory is fuzzy."

"It's alright Wormmon you don't have to push yourself too hard..."

"I must Desmond..."

Suddenly a loud crashing noise interrupted Wormmon when he realised what that noise meant.

"EVERYONE HIDE!"

Quickly Desmond and the Digimon hid in the bushes which was a miracle how Penguinmon was slow to begin with just as a very large blue dinosaur with a brown helmet walked and crashed through the trees and walked past... Desmond's eyes literally went wide as he saw the creature.

'HOLY F BALLS!'

Desmond thought as the digimon disappeared into the distance before vanishing into thin air... everyone got out of the bushes.

"DID YOU SEE THE SIZE OF THAT DIGIMON DESHMOND!"

"I did... he's bigger than you in Veedramon form, what exactly is he?"

"That is BlackGreymon and that's the reason why we got to find that Dark Helix..."

"Because Devimon can create creatures like him out of darkness?"

"No because that helix can create a 100 BlackGreymons easily without a thought!"

"O_O!"

Desmond realised that the Original Dark Helix was something that he needed to destroy right away but where could it be he wondered.

"Let's get moving guys."

A few hours later after avoiding another BlackGreymon sighting and then avoiding another similar digimon called BlackGarurumon... they began to approach a light that was vast and hearing loud chanting noises as well as dark tendrils of energy which were much larger than usual, Desmond instantly knew that a Dark Helix was nearby and considering that the Original Dark Helix was what he was trying to stop.

"I think we've found the Original Dark Helix Deshmond..."

"I believe so Veemon... Ok guys I need your attention, all of you."

All the digimon turned towards Desmond ready for instructions.

"This will be the most dangerous mission we have ever done and I need everyone to hit hard and fast when we head into that site... so anyone got a quick question?"

"Yeah I got one Desmond."

"What is the question Penguinmon?"

"How many are we facing?"

"Um... good question I think we need to do some recon to determine how we will proceed."

"I'll go Desmond I'm the best flyer in this group."

"Alright Pidgemon be careful, don't let them spot you and be quick about it."

"Ok here I go!"

Pidgemon flew off into the source of light as a way of scouting out the area and 10 minutes had passed before the pidgeon digimon made his return.

"So what are we dealing with?"

"There are a lot of goblin looking Digimon up there probably around 50-60 to be precise... they have yellowish hair and green skin if it helps."

"Ah they must be Shamanmon another species that was thought to have been extinct... they look like Goblimon but they believe in mystical and magic based beliefs more than those guys, they're Rookie Digimon with the attacks Shama Hammer, Shama Bomb, Mad Twister and Dancing Bone... the lesser of the two evils in my book."

"They're probably slaves corrupted by the Dark Helix which means they're going to be a problem."

"I'm sure that if we destroy the relic then they'll break free of the control..."

"I'm convinced that we can do this Deshmond!"

"Veemon's right I believe we can destroy that relic!"

"Alright then let's go interrupt whatever it is they're doing!"

And so Desmond and his Digimon went into positions ready for the assault... not knowing that Demidevimon knew that they're here and was a step ahead or the fact that they were about to be ambushed.

But what would be the point of stopping that now... let's watch ^_^

In the plateau itself which is the source of the light, there are a lot of Shamamon that are dancing and chanting as in front of them was the Original Dark Helix which is spluttering dark energy in constant bursts in different directions... the chanting gets louder as another Shamanmon with a head-dress and robes walked up a podium in front of the relic and raised it's hands to silence the crowd.

"BROTHER AND SISTER SHAMAMON I THANK YOU FOR YOUR DEDICATION AND LOYALITY! TONIGHT WE WILL OFFER ANOTHER GIFT TO THE DARK GOD IN ORDER TO HAVE THE BLESSINGS OF IT'S PROTECTION!"

The Shamanmon looked out into the audience, his words rolled out as the crowd roared it's agreement.

"TONIGHT WE HAVE OUR LORD'S SERVANT WITH US IN ATTENDANCE FOR THIS OFFERING!"

Demidevimon was shown in a seperate seat surrounded by piles of food and drink as he attended this event with a cheerful grin on his face... it was a lot better than being in Devimon's castle at the moment, he was very very pissed off with the failure of getting the Digimedal and heard a lot of anry screaming in the distance so he figured that attending the daily sacrifices of the Dark Helix would be a great distraction.

"BRING FORTH THE SACRIFICE!"

Two masked Shamanmon were leading a willing but blankless Shamanmon up to a podium that was closest to the Original Dark Helix and then they left leaving the Digimon all alone with the dark relic.

"OH MIGHTY DARK GOD TAKE THIS AS OUR OFFERING TO YOU SO THAT YOU WILL PROTECT US ALWAYS!"

"YEAH I DON'T THINK IT'S GONNA PROTECT YOU THAT WELL!"

"WHO SAID THAT!?"

"I DID!"

Desmond revealed himself at the entrance of the Shamamon plateau surrounded by the Digimon that was with him.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT OUR CEREMONY!"

"Yeah... I don't think so somehow I can't let you guys go ahead with whatever it is your doing..."

"INTERRUPTING OUR WEEKLY OFFERINGS TO THE DARK GOD IS SOMETHING THAT YOU CAN'T JUST CASUALLY WALK IN WITHOUT A RESERVATION AND LAST I CHECKED YOU SHOULDN'T BARGE INTO A GATHERING LIKE THIS ONE?!"

"Sorry dimly but I don't really an invite..."

"GET THEM YOU FOOLS AND WE'LL OFFER THIS PEST AND HIS DIGIMON PETS TO THE GOD INSTEAD!"

"ATTACK!"

Desmond's Digimon reacted the faster considering that they were outnumbered by a large shot.

"VEE HEADBUTT!"

"FEATHER STRIKE!"

"DIAMOND SHELL!"

"LAVA LOOGIE!"

"EGG BOMBER!"

"ETERNAL SLAPPING!"

"SHAMA HAMMER!

"SHAMA BOMB!"

"MAD TWISTER!"

"DANCING BONE!"

As the attacks began to reduce the enemy horde down to size with some vicious counter-attacking happening at the same time, Desmond realised that he didn't know Wormmon enough to know his attacks so he turned to the little guy next to him.

"I forgot about your attacks Wormmon so what are they again?"

"As you know I'm Wormmon and I'm a Virus type Larva Digimon at the Rookie Level with my attacks as Sticky Net,  
Silk Thread and Random Roll... I'm not as strong as the others but that hasn't stopped me!"

"Thanks for the reminder Wormmon..."

"No problem... STICKY NET!"

Wormmon fired a net like sticky thread that stopped a nearby Shamanmon from attacking Desmond just as Demidevimon was watching from his seat enjoying the evening's entertainment.

'Nice for those idiots to not realise that everything is going according to Lord Devimon's ultimate plan...'

The little demon reached over with it's wing and grabbed a nearby cup before tipping it sideways to drink from watching the entertainment unfold especially since the Shamamon were overwhelmed by Desmond's Digimon and within a space of twenty minutes... well except for the two masked Shamanmon, the priest Shamanmon and the one that was still in front of the Original Dark Helix.

"Yeah so much for that lot huh?"

"I'LL DEFEAT YOU ALL MYSELF IF I HAVE TO!"

"I don't think...so..."

Desmond was stopped just as Demidevimon finally made his entrance hovering above the Dark Relic.

"Surprise much? I knew you lot were on this island and I'm surprised you had the balls to actually come into my backyard but your here now and I can safely say that you thought this was a bit too easy huh?"

'He's right... it should of clicked that these guys were pushovers but what was it if... oh no don't tell me he's just lead us into what I think he did?!'

"Alright guys I think it's time to reveal yourselves now..."

Literally coming out of the darkness and out of thin air were a lot of floating white entities that began to laugh crazy, grin like idiots and look absolutely menacing as they float in the air.

"It's a trap isn't it?"

"Correct Digidestined and you fell right into my greatest trap! These beauties are known as Bakemon... Champion level Ghost type and whilst they look small, they are quite the observant ones as one of them followed you for a while and you didn't notice at all! They like to mess around with their Ghost Chop and Poison Breath,  
make you scared with their Evil Charm and finally finish things with their Dark Claw attack!"

'Great Champion level Ghost Zombie things and there are a lot of them... I better respond in kind!'

"Ok guys it's time to Digivolve!"

Desmond threw out his digivice and raised it into the air gathering digital energy not realising that the Original Dark Helix was slowly reacting to the digivice but no one not even Demidevimon noticed the effects which is question began to affect the sacrifical Shamanmon that was still in evil clutches.

"VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... VEEDRAMON!"

"HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON!"

"ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANKYLOMON!"

"CANDLEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MERAMON!"

"PIDGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AERODRAMON!"

"PENGUINMON DIGIVOLVE TO... DOLPHMON!"

The six digivolved Champions began to take position just as the ghosts began to swarm together ready for an attacking swoop.

"POISON BREATH!"

All the Bakemon drew in breaths to which they began to exhale purple gas that didn't look healthy but Aerodramon took exception to that.

"I DON'T THINK SO TORNADO PULSE!"

Aerodramon fired from his mouth a tornado based blast that burst the poison cloud into dust just as Aquilamon and Aerodramon flew instantly and ready to attack the large ghost swarm.

"GRAND HORN!"

"SONIC SCREECH!"

The Sonic Screech struck the cluster, seperating some of the Bakemon but most of them broke away quickly to avoid being rammed by Aquilamon's Grand Horn but this was merely a warm up to come.

"MAGMA BOMB!"

"CUTTING SHOOT!"

Meramon's arms were raised as the Magma shaped bombs were blasted out towards the dispurted swarm but this was joined by Veedramon's wind slash as it tried to cut the group down but together in a swarm, the Bakemon were strong.

"GHOST CHOP!"

The Bakemon together came together and then they began to chop at the exploding bombs and wind slash although a few of them perished from the attack but the swarm was still there and together they began a dive run that surprised some but not for the ones that were ground-based... especially since they wasn't expecting it.

"TAIL HAMMER!"

"PULSE BLAST!"

The Bakemon swarm was interrupted by Dolphmon's Pulse Blast which stunned them briefly and then Ankylomon's Tail Hammer shattered the swarm of Bakemon into fragments as some struggled to get back into focus whilst a couple were vaporised when they collided with the Original Dark Helix.

'Whoa not to self don't let the Champions near that relic...'

Desmond thought as the Bakemon gathered into smaller swarms ready to converge on the six champion Digimon fighting... well that was before Demidevimon decided to up the stakes a bit.

"BAKEMON! MERGE INTO YOUR LARGER SELVES!"

Seeing that it was the go-ahead that they wanted... the smaller swarms began to mold together into what seemed to be much larger forms that have blue arms with an even more sinister look to them and worser still there was 5 of them.

"Oh great how else is this going to get worse!"

"QUICKLY OFFER THE SACRIFICE TO THE DARK GOD!"

The hypnotised Shamanmon was shoved onto the Original Dark Relic as it's energies enveloped the Virus Digimon and together it began to fuse together what was left into it's own version.

"SHAMANMON DARK DIGIVOLVE TO..."

The resulting dark digivolution created another Ogremon figure that has instead of green skin, had brown skin and was wearing a tiger stripe outfit that seemed to stand out especially with his right armguard.

"FUGAMON!"

Fugamon's first reaction was to destroy the two masked Shamanmon and then turned it's attention to the Shamanmon with the head dress.

"NO STAY BACK, YOU WAS SUPPOSED TO APPEASE THE DARK GOD... WHY HAS IT FORSAKEN ME?!"

"YOU TALK TOO MUCH!"

Fugamon instantly before the Shamanmon reacted by smashing it's head in with it's bone club and shattering the Rookie Digimon into digital pieces that were then scattered to the winds unfortuately for Desmond this presented him with a much bigger problem.

'Ok this is bad... I'm sure it can't get MUCH worse...'

Don't say that Desmond, you know it'll come true at some point!

Due to the unforeseen inclusion of Fugamon, the fight was forced to split into two ways with Veedramon, Ankylomon and Aerodramon taking on the group of large Bakumon and Meramon, Aquilamon and Dolphmon facing off against the out of control Fugamon... away from the action Desmond and Wormmon decided to encounter the slightly smug form of Demidevimon who was happy that he pulled off a trap although half of his ghosts were destroyed.

"Still no matter everything is going according to plan!"

"What plan would this be? Wasting resources!"

Desmond and Wormmon caught up to the smirking Demidevimon who was hovering above the Original Dark Helix despite the fact that it turned an unwilling Shamanmon sacrifice into a deadly and angry Fugamon.

"You seem confident for one who's surrounded by dangers..."

"For once I'm actually winning... shame about those Shamanmon though but an unpredictable result will only mean to distract you further from my Bakemon forces as you can see for yourself!"

Pandering over to the battle with the Bakemon... we see that two of the five large ghosts were about to do death blows of their own but Ankylomon promptly said no to this!

"MEGATON PRESS!"

All the weight that Ankylomon posessed became literally a death sentence to the one large ghost that got in it's path as it was squashed promptly before it exploded in digital data whilst the other large Bakemon was promptly caught in the crosshairs of an attacking Aerodramon.

"AERO CLAW!"

Aerodramon promptly laid out it's claws glowing with white wind energy as it grabbed the Bakemon and then in one motion of it's claws, it literally crushed the ghost creating data in it's hands and that was something Demidevimon didn't really expect.

"As you were saying beachballmon?"

"Grrrr... I STILL HAVE THREE MORE LARGE BAKEMON OUT THERE AND DON'T FORGET THE FUGAMON!"

As on cue we check on the Fugamon battle just as the battle seemed to be getting intense between Meramon and the wind ogre as Aquilamon and Dolphmon were about to combine their attacks.

"MERAMON JUMP OUT OF THE WAY! BLAST RINGS!"

"PULSE BLAST!"

Meramon jumped out of the way just as the two attacks hit Fugamon but that seemed to be the end of it however...

"EVIL HURRICANE!"

Fugamon swung his bone club in a direction which produced a minature hurricane which engulfed plus smacked Aquilamon and Dolphmon hard just as Meramon charged back into the fight.

"HEAT KNUCKLE!"

"DAMP CLOUD!"

Meramon's fireball engulfed fists were met by Fugamon's wet cloud that soaked up the fire fists like a shield as the two attacks cancelled each other out.

"Hmm... still too close to call..."

"What are you talking about my guy is winning convincingly!"

"You don't know how a battle is played beachballmon!"

"I'LL SHOW YOU HUMAN! DEMI DART!"

"STICKY NET!"

Demidevimon fired his Demi Dart attack at Desmond but it was stopped by Wormmon's Sticky Net as the net went into the distance.

"GRRR WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

"I'M NOT LETTING YOU HARM MY FRIEND!"

"BUT YOUR A VIRUS DIGIMON, YOU SHOULD BE ON MY SIDE!"

"I DON'T LET BULLIES THAT RULE THIS ISLAND WITH A IRON FIST DECIDE FOR ME!"

"ENOUGH OF THIS! DEMI CLAW!"

"SILK THREAD!"

Demidevimon divebombed ready to shred some bug but he was caught up in Wormmon's Silk Thread which completely tied him up putting him out of commission for the time being but the flying digimon struggled hard to get out of his binds.

"Nice work Wormmon!"

"Thank you Desmond now... let's get back to the others!"

"I DON'T THINK YOU WILL BE DOING THAT!"

Demidevimon breaked out of his binds and was about to swoop onto Desmond but he flew right in front of the Original Dark Helix and Wormmon took the chance.

"STICKY NET!"

"OH NO!"

Demidevimon was caught in the Sticky Net and was stuck on the Original Dark Helix just it was about to discharge another round of Dark Energy.

"LET ME OUT OF HERE NOW!"

"You forgot to say please..."

"YOU..."

Demidevimon was cut short as he was enveloped by the mysterious powers of the Original Dark Helix as the light began to get stronger... suddenly Desmond's digivice began to react as it spluttered it's own digital energy in response.

"The hell is the digivice doing... wait it's reacting to the Dark Helix how the..."

Suddenly the Digivice exploded with data as a few streams burst through and headed into the direction of the two battles.

This should be good!

"TAIL HAMMER!"

Ankylomon again tried to swing it's mace tail round to smack the Bakemon that he was facing but he was getting tired really soon and he needed a break through.

"DARK CLAW!"

Bakemon extended it's large claws from under his arms and grabbed Ankylomon's tail before lifting it high and then slamming the large dinosaur hard onto the ground as it smirked as it realised that it had the advantage and lifted it's decaying hand and made it larger ready to crush Ankylomon but a large data stream hit the dinosaur and began to download additional data which blinded Bakemon briefly before it recovered and tried again not knowing that Ankylomon's stomach began to harden like a diamond.

"DARK CLAW!"

"DIAMOND SLAM!"

Ankylomon jumped just as the Dark Claw missed it's target but just as Ankylomon hit the ground with it's Diamond Slam... unexpectingly a large Diamond pillar raised from the ground and impaled the Bakemon before it became digital data.

"Wow... wasn't expecting that but thanks!"

Meanwhile Veedramon and Aerodramon were having problems of their own.

"EVIL CHARM!"

The two remaining Bakemon were weaving magical dark energies which worked in stopping the two attacking Champions but Veedramon began to glow lightly in response until his energies were fully maxed out.

"VIBELESS ARROW!"

A large arrow shaped blast came out of Veedramon's mouth and struck the left Bakemon with so much force that it went through him and caused him to explode in data completely shocking the right one but this was the perfect time for Aerodramon to attack as he took to the skies with his wings charged up.

"RAIN OF WINDS!"

The last Bakemon was caught in the Rain of Winds attack which overwhelmed and consumed the ghost by the sharp wind feathers that promptly him to explode into data after being cut up.

"That takes care of the ghost patrol, let us hurry to Desmond!"

"RIGHT!"

Back to the Fugamon fight where the wind ogre was about to smack Meramon with his bone club.

"HEAVY STICK!"

Meramon rolled out of the way as the bone club produced a large crater but this was ignored as the other two data streams entered Aquilamon and Dolphmon at the same time.

"How about we take turns Aquilamon?"

"Fine by me Dolphmon I'll go first! RAGING WIND!"

Aquilamon's wings began to flap hard before the bird launched a blistering hurricane attack that struck Fugamon hard as he tried to counter-balance and failing but that's the start of things.

"HYDRO SPHERE!"

Dolphmon gathered up water at her mouth and then fired the water like a large sphere that enveloped Fugamon in an effective prison as the ogre tried to pound it's way out not knowing that it's fate was sealed... or should I say boiled.

"THANKS DOLPHMON I'LL FINISH THINGS OFF! BLAZING FLAME!"

Meramon gathered up a large flame that was as big as the hydro sphere and pressed against it, just as the water reacted to the fire and began to boil up meaning Fugamon had no chance to survive and he literally exploded into digital data which wiped out the water sphere as well.

"NICE ONE GUYS WELL DONE!"

Meramon, Aquilamon and Dolphmon were joined by Veedramon, Ankylomon and Aerodramon as the 6 Champions succeeded again and together they made their way over to Desmond and Wormmon who was at the Original Dark Helix.

"Well done everyone but we're not done yet... I don't want to give Devimon anymore reasons to use this relic to cause suffering and if we stop this here then we can prevent the Dark Helix from causing anymore chaos!"

"I LIKE THAT IDEA DESMOND!

"Alright guys... as soon as I give the world, attack the Original Dark Helix with non-contact attacks!"

Desmond then readied himself to attack it fully with the Digivice intending to Digipurify a relic of Dark Demonic Digital energy but what he was about to do was what Demidevimon had hoped the human would do... since he's still alive and proved that point by shooting out of the dark relic in lightning speed.

"DESMOND WAS THAT DEMIDEVIMON?!"

"I believe it was Meramon... alright."

"Ok guys... NOW! DIGIPURIFY!"

Desmond slammed the digivice right against the dark relic as the two suddenly began to glow bright and in a sort of spiral which Desmond didn't realise was that the purification was met with the dark powers and it somehow created an explosion of data in the sky which consisted of purify light and chaotic dark but down at the relic... it was very cracked and it still needed a few final hits.

"VEE NOVA BLAST!"

"BLAST RINGS!"

"DIAMOND SLAM!"

"BLAZING FIRE!"

"RAIN OF WINDS!"

"PULSE BLAST!"

All the attacks came together and in one fell swoop... The Original Dark Helix, a relic of the Demon Lords and of the great Digimon war was destroyed forever although not knowing Desmond had began a path where it will take him to the edges of oblivion and beyond as well... just as he and the Digimon moved on from this destroyed village of fear.

It was all going in Devimon's favor.

Meanwhile in the Dream Plateau... Ebonwumon the Ebony God of the North had just felt tremendous power inside his land and suddenly he feared the worst.

"I have a very bad feeling that Desmond may of just destroyed my digivolution barrier..."

Back at Devimon's Castle where the evil Devimon was waiting in his throne room, he saw the quick flash of dark energy appear as Demidevimon who bowed before his lord and master.

"My Lord Devimon..."

"So you have succeeded I see, tell me did the human destroy the Dark Helix?"

"Yes my lord he wiped it out, now we can't make any more Dark Helixes... and worst still I was hit by the dark light of that relic."

"So your plan of goading the human into attacking you worked out well!"

"Yes my Lord... I think that dark relic just gave... me the power... to digivolve!"

In front of Devimon, the little bat digimon began to glow in purplish black energy.

"DEMIDEVIMON DARK DIGIVOLVE TO..."

Just as the little guy was digivolving, Devimon had the biggest grin on his face... his first phrase into achiving ultimate power was just beginning and soon he will conquer the Northern Continent.

TO BE CONTINUED!

(Taro) MORE DRAMATIC CLIFFHANGERS AND TENSIONS! That's the way to describe this ending and let me tell you...  
this was very hard for me to write it down after days of brainstorming in my head and overcome the difficulty of getting this ready for your reading entertainment.

Also I felt Ankylomon who was a good design needed a range attack that can work so I browsed online and found that he gained a better attack from his Rookie form so I decided to adopt Diamond Slam into his arsenal and it'll be used a lot more.

Same thing goes to Aquilamon's Raging Wind as he needed an elemental attack plus Dolphmon now has her Hydro Sphere attack which givers her water damage and that's vital.

We are now roughly 2 parts away from wrapping up this first arc and it's something I wasn't expecting to do but hey I got back into Digimon and it's something that I like to do.

Catch you later guys! 


	16. The Island of Lost Hopes Part 3

Digimon: The Crimson Legend

By Taro M.D

Chapter 7 - The Island of Lost Hopes Part 3

(Taro) Well this here is the pre-finale to this first arc, Desmond and the Digimon now assault Devimon's Castle to stop the fiend... not much to say let's begin!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... it's the property of Toei Animation and Saban.

"Word" Speaking 'Word' Thought

The Digital World, North Continent

Meanwhile in the Dream Plateau... Ebonwumon the Ebony God of the North had just felt tremendous power inside his land and suddenly he feared the worst.

"I have a very bad feeling that Desmond may of just destroyed my digivolution barrier..."

Back at Devimon's Castle where the evil Devimon was waiting in his throne room, he saw the quick flash of dark energy appear as Demidevimon who bowed before his lord and master.

"My Lord Devimon..."

"So you have succeeded I see, tell me did the human destroy the Dark Helix?"

"Yes my lord he wiped it out, now we can't make any more Dark Helixes... and worst still I was hit by the dark light of that relic."

"So your plan of goading the human into attacking you worked out well!"

"Yes my Lord... I think that dark relic just gave... me the power... to digivolve!"

In front of Devimon, the little bat digimon began to glow in purplish black energy.

"DEMIDEVIMON DARK DIGIVOLVE TO..."

Just as the little guy was digivolving, Devimon had the biggest grin on his face... his first phrase into achiving ultimate power was just beginning and soon he will conquer the Northern Continent.

The Island of Lost Hope has seen it's first fair day in a long time and as Desmond and the gang were resting 24 hours after destroying the Original Dark Helix, it seemed that it was all merely a prelude to the events that will happen when they find Devimon's castle like fortress.

'I can feel that it's so close now... all that remains is Devimon's Castle and we can stop his plans once and for all... the air does sure feel a lot different than yesterday.'

Desmond thought as he looked up at the slightly brightened sky that was still slightly dark but he now had an idea of what the landscape looked like and it definetly looked like a death trap with blackened scenery and scorched landscape.

'Bloody hell this might of been a warzone...'

"Desmond are you ok?"

"Yes Hawkmon I'm feeling alright... just thinking things."

"You mean how we're gonna find Devimon's Castle correct?"

"That and does things seem a bit brighter to you?"

"It does Desmond... perhaps we might be heading in the right direction?"

"Possibly... let's get moving!"

Desmond and the Digimon began to get going again as they crossed several miles of terrain that was heavily scarred until at last they came to a valley that was literally barren as in nothing well except for a large dark castle in the middle of this valley.

"The heck is this place?"

"This Deshmond is where the stories come from..."

"A place where good and evil Digimon fought..."

"Where nightmare originate..."

"This is a reminder of this island's darkest memory..."

"You mean?"

"This is where the final battle of this region took place, this was the spot where Ebonwumon sealed the power of digivolution and prevented another great war from happening but also..."

"OF ALL THE INSULTING THINGS TO DO IF THAT CASTLE BELONGS TO WHO I THINK IT DOES... MAN THAT MAKES ME ILL!"

Suddenly a large hologram of Devimon appeared in front of them.

"Welcome Digidestined one and his Digital Pets! I know you can hear this!"

"As soon as I get inside, I should of known that you would of laid the welcome mat!"

"I always lay the welcome mat for guests especially you Digidestined!"

"Lovely to know! Your Dark Helixes are gone now soothsayer! Now you are all that remains!"

"I'm not too scared of the likes of you, you should come down towards my house and we'll set this like mon!"

"Alright you loan shark, I'm coming for you!"

"I LOOK FORWARD TO YOUR DESTRUCTION!"

Devimon laughed as his hologram disappeared but this incensed Desmond and aspired him on.

"ALRIGHT GUYS WE'RE HEADING DOWN TOWARDS THAT CASTLE NOW!"

Sometimes agression is the best motivator!

A few hours later along with a lot of walking and exhaustion, Desmond and the guys arrived at Devimon's Castle and the place was the blackest location that he had ever seen... it beat looking at the same depressing buildings from his home and it also looked like it came from the middle ages as well, wondering what kind of dark stone needed to build a gloomy place.

"This place is depressing as hell... just the sort of thing Devimon would call home!"

"Yes Deshmond!"

"Now how about a place to get inside?"

On cue the drawbridge was let down, creating a way across the moat... he knew that it had to be a trap but he had no choice.

"Ok guys let's go inside!"

As soon as they cross and got inside, the drawbridge suddenly went up instantly.

"That's usually right Deshmond?"

"Yes Veemon it is usual for a drawbridge to go up instantly... NOT REALLY!?"

"Gee sorry Deshmond I didn't know..."

"It's alright Veemon it's me reacting to what happened... and the fact that we walked into a trap."

"GOOD GUESS HUMAN!"

Devimon's voice boomed across the hallways of the castle as the foreboding darkness masked any appearances that the devil digimon had.

"NOW THAT YOUR IN MY HOME IT'S TIME YOU SEE FOR YOURSELF THE WONDERS I HAVE MADE WHILST EXPLOITING THE DARK HELIX!"

Suddenly various Digimon appeared that have red glowing eyes and as Desmond realised that these are the Digimon that he faced on his road to the castle...

"That's a lot of Digimon!"

"ALL FOR THE BENEFIT OF ADVANCING MY KNOWLEDGE TOWARDS MY GREATEST GOAL... TO FINALLY DIGIVOLVE BEYOND THE CHAMPION LEVEL!"

"Wait what you must be insane to go beyond that?"

"Oh really? I'm not insane I'm just very creative, patient and a genius all round... but I've decided to give you an opportunity as it were..."

"Ok then...?"

"If you can find me before the day is up then my minions here won't get the pleasure of destroying you and your pets... but if you do find me I will be waiting for you personally, now don't be too late now!"

Devimon's evil laugh faded into the darkness as the large army disappeared into the shadows which creeps out the human and the digimon crew.

"Yeah this is going to be fun isn't it?"

Not really.

An hour later, they were walking down the dark corridors of Devimon's castle... realising that the place inside was a sort of twisted version of the temples that Desmond visited 3 times prior but this time the story that this castle tells is a lot different than anything he has ever heard or seen... and the tale consists of two similar small digimon that are white and black.

"Oh my...Desmond I didn't believe that this story ever existed, I thought it was a myth but according to this the tale of the two friends did exist..."

"What is this tale of two friends Hawkmon?"

"There's a legend in the continent that is told as hushed stories passing down from one generation to the next but it's not only a sad tale but a reason why Holy Digimon have never been seen in this section..."

"Holy Digimon?"

"Yes Desmond Holy Digimon belong to a group known as the Virus Busters for they were the ones tasked to save the Digiworld everytime forces of darkness would invade, however they were one day overwhelmed by the 7 Demon Lords and their unholy servants, the other digital monsters fearing their safety began to move away from the darkness... forge their villages and towns but that wasn't enough..."

"What happened?"

"20 years ago, the first Holy Digimon was reborn into this region in the form of a Digimon called Patamon..."

"The heck is a Patamon?"

"Well ya know looks like a orange pig with wings..."

"Armadillomon... shush!"

"Ok Hawkmon..."

"As you were saying..."

"Where was I? Oh yes Patamon was a Digimon that didn't know of it's purpose and for some reason it was friends with another Digimon that was known for it's association with the Virus Buster... it's name was Tsukaimon a purple Digimon that looks like Patamon only it was a Virus... but it too forgot it's bloodline and together they were the best of friends and it lasted for a long time..."

"Until?"

"Trickery and deceit although it was something the young Patamon was not used to...they were the tools of it's downfall and although the story never has reached it's conclusion... it was said that Tsukaimon murdered the young Patamon and with it caused the Holy Digimon line to be extinct..."

"Wow that was a tragic tale..."

"It was Desmond... a horrible story that was forgotten years later..."

"We better make sure none of that happens to us!"

"Yesh Deshmond!"

The guys went down further into the castle not knowing that the story they just read... was a little more truer than they ever imagined or the fact that they were about to find out the truth!

Meanwhile they began to go deeper into the castle... with the timeline still dropping down on the background,  
the group was starting to get lost as rooms began to look similar with no indication where Devimon is located but whilst this is happening... suddenly a loud noise came from Desmond's digivice.

"What is it Deshmond?"

"There seems to be a faint signal coming from this direction..."

Desmond pointed down into the direction of a nearby corridor but like the others it was very dark so slowly they all headed down, following the beeps very carefully until they became very loud and lead the group into a sort of dungeon that had a font full of flames with dark decors all over but that wasn't the only thing that was there.

"Hey Deshmond look up there!"

Desmond followed Veemon's voice and saw for himself what the blue digimon pointed out, it was a sort of angel man with tattered white wings, long brown hair and patches of torn clothing amongst his body suit... a large blue cloth was danging from his belt and he felt like he went through a war zone and much worse.

"Hey Hawkmon does he seem familar to you?"

"I believe he does Armadillomon but I'm to remember where..."

"Isn't he a sort of angel digimon?"

"I reckon you are correct Candlemon, I think he is an Angemon but everyone who remembers the ancient stories will know that the Virus Busters were wiped out in the ancient war years ago between the Demon Lords and the 12 Warriors but this changes the stories..."

"A Virus Buster?"

"Virus Busters consist sometimes of Holy Digimon such as Angemon here and sometimes other digimon that are classed as VB... but most of them were wiped out in the war so I'm wondering why is this Angemon still alive?"

Wormmon said as Desmond began to muse over the situation until he heard a faint voice.

"Help...me..."

"Wait did you hear that?"

"Help...me..."

"Um... where are you?"

"Up...here..."

Desmond looked up just as he saw the Angemon staring right at him.

"GAHHHH... oh sorry you scared me, I've been jumpy since entering this castle..."

"It's ok... your the first things I've seen in a long time... well apart from Devimon..."

"Wait Devimon kept you prisoner?"

"I'll tell you more if you can get me down..."

Desmond looked around at Angemon's bindings to see that they were made of chains... that looked like they can easily be destroyable.

"These look destroyable Angemon..."

"If you can destroy the chains that hold my right hand..."

"No problem... Candlemon I want you to aim a Lava Loogie at the chains covering Angemon's right hand!"

"Gotcha Desmond no worries... LAVA LOOGIE!"

Candlemon jumped up and spat out a loogie flame that hit the chain which began to hit up before cooling off creating a weak link making it slightly easy for a hard force attack.

"Alrighty then Veemon that's your cue!"

"Gotcha Deshmond! VEE HEADBUTT!"

Veemon launched like a rocket up towards the chain and smacked hard on the weakened which destroyed the chain freeing Angemon's right arm as the angel gathered up all of the remaining energy into his fist and summoned a large golden staff with black ends on both sides easily.

"NOW TO FREE MYSELF FROM THESE BINDS!"

Angemon smashed the chains with his staff as each went, he fell to the ground in a slump as he was exhausted as Desmond and the Digimon rushed towards him to make sure that he was alright.

"Are you ok Angemon?"

"Yes I'll be fine... exhausted but being stuck on that wall for years has sapped my strength..."

"I can imagine..."

"How did you find me? Devimon put me here under intense darkness that only a..."

"Only what?"

"A digivice but... how can this be..."

"Oh you mean this?"

Desmond showed Angemon the crimson digivice to which the angel looked at it and suddenly he remembered something long ago which made him react in surprise.

"Are you a digidestined?"

"Uh yeah I am why do you ask?"

"So the prophecy is coming true..."

"Wait what prophecy is this?"

"20 years ago after the demise of the Virus Busters in this region to the Demon Lords... The Crimson Digidestined will unify the two friends of light and dark into destroying the dark deceiver... I've been waiting for you to come save not just me but my friend as well."

"Wait your friend I don't know if there's another Angemon here..."

Suddenly Hawkmon realised the prophecy connection.

"Desmond I believe Angemon here is the friend of light since he is the digivolved form of Patamon..."

"So the friend of darkness has to be Tsukaimon... bloody hell what is it with prophecies and me of all things."

"I know that if Devimon is not stopped he will go ahead with his dark desire..."

"What is that desire?"

"To evolve to the next level..."

"WHAT THE... THE NEXT LEVEL YOU DON'T MEAN!"

"Yesh Deshmond it all makes sense... Devimon wants to go to the Ultimate limit!"

"Great now we really have to find that guy and stop him... Angemon are you ok to stand?"

"No Desmond I've exhausted myself getting free and I've run out of energy..."

Angemon began to fade away which meant that Desmond had to act quickly so he took the Digivice out and pressed it against the angel.

"DIGIPURIFY!"

The effects of Digipurify began to take effort but instead of healing the digimon... it converted him into data particles that were then absorbed by the digivice so in essence instead of healing him, he basically saved him into memory... a picture of Angemon now appeared on his Digivice.

"Ok I wasn't expecting that at all."

"Don't worry Desmond I'm now part of your digivice in the segment called Digisoul... you don't have to worry about me, I was on the verge of death regardless but now I can help you out, you see my holy powers can cut through the darkness allowing you to find the path you seek.

"Thanks Angemon!"

Angemon smiled as he faded from view just as Desmond had a confused look on his face.

"Ok I just realised that no one told me what Angemon's attacks were."

"Sorry we was amazed that a Holy Digimon still exists... Angemon is a Champion level Angel type Digimon of the Vaccine attribute... he is a very powerful Digimon who's attacks effect all sorts of dark creatures... his special moves consist of Angel Rod, Angel Staff, Holy Shot and his signature attack Hand of Fate."

"Wow... well thanks to Angemon, I think we can find Devimon much faster now!"

Desmond and the crew headed out of the room, now with an advantage!

With Angemon inside the Digivice, Desmond found that most of the darkness faded away after they walked past possibly due to the effects of the angel digimon as he said... finally half an hour after they met Angemon they finally arrived outside the castle, one that sort of looked like an roman arena but it was empty... save for a sole seat and sitting on that seat was Devimon.

"Ah my guests have arrived... I don't know how you got here but it doesn't matter, my forces won't be able to destroy you for now... but it doesn't matter now, I am so close to achieving my final victory which will see my greatest dream fulfilled... to evolve to the Ultimate level, and then I can kill the false god!"

"Ok your plan is stupid Devimon and I thought your sales pitch was crap..."

"SILENCE! I don't need to hear anything from you human! Anyway I have arranged for you a welcome party for getting here on time!

From the shadows of the arena, several dark spore like things began to pour in and began to form into six distinct creatures as they were created part by part until they to form creatures that somehow seemed familar to Desmond... the giant dinosaur known as BlackGreymon but he was in an orange colour, this is certainly the actual Greymon and the large blue wolf he spotted must be the original Garurumon due to it's shape... as he looked at the other four... he realised that they were familiar to him.

'Hang on I've seen these four before... as well as the other two but where...'

He thought about it some more and then for some reason... he remembered watching a show back home called Digimon in his younger days and whilst it seemed to be a great kids show, it had elements that stood out especially at the beginning with 7 kids fighting against Devimon... then suddenly it fnally clicked into place.

'OH MY GOD WHY DIDN'T I SEE THIS BEFORE, I DIDN'T REALISE THAT DIGIMON THAT KIDS SHOW I WATCHED ACTUALLY EXISTS AS IT'S OWN WORLD... JESUS H CHRIST!'

"Hey Hawkmon."

"Yes Desmond?"

"I need a second opinion on some digimon."

"Of course!"

Desmond pointed towards the large red bird that looked like Saberdramon but it was fiery red.

"That is a Birdramon am I correct?"

"Yes Desmond that is Birdramon and it's attacks..."

"Meteor Wing is it's main attack yes?"

"Of course... it's a Data type with alongside Meteor Wing... Fire Flap and Mach Glide."

"I knew it... but let's carry on."

Eyeing the blue bug with it's bladed helmet, 4 arms and 4 large insect wings.

"I believe this guy is Kabuterimon with it's signature attack Electro Shocker..."

"Yes Desmond you are correct... it is also a Vaccine type with Beetle Horn and Blink Thrust..."

"Uh huh moving on..."

He moved onto the giant cactus with the boxing gloves and the three circles that act as it's eyes and mouth.

"Togemon correct?"

"Yes it's a Data type with Needle Spray, Lightspeed Jabbing and Straight Jab as it's attacks."

And finally he laid upon the last one.. a sea animal that looked like a walrus with white fur, a large black horn and large tusk teeth with black paws and red nails.

"Finally we have Ikkakumon here with his Harpoon Torpedo."

"Correct as he is a Vaccine type, he also has his Heat Top and Northern Lights attack..."

Hawkmon ended just as Desmond was about to flip his lid.

"I KNEW IT, I EFFING KNEW IT! WHY DID IT TAKE ME SO LONG TO REALISE THAT THE DIGIMON SHOW ACTUALLY EXIST!"

"Um Deshmond shouldn't we digivolve?"

"Oh... of course sorry I was occupied, lets go guys!"

VEEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... VEEDRAMON!

HAWKMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AQUILAMON!

ARMADILLOMON DIGIVOLVE TO... ANKYLOMON!

CANDLEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... MERAMON!

PIDGEMON DIGIVOLVE TO... AERODRAMON!

PENGUINMON DIGIVOLVE To... DOLPHMON!

The six Champions confronted their similar foes in readiness but Devimon had another surprise waiting.

"I just remembered I had more company that I forgot..."

He snapped his fingers and the several shadows began to appear in various places with evil looks and red eyes ready to cause mayhem morphing themselves into the various Digimon that Desmond fought on the way here consisting of Ogremon, Vilemon, Flymon, Dokugumon, Gesomon, Octomon, Fugamon, Numemon, Raremon... Veedramon looked at Desmond.

"Uh Desmond I don't think we can handle this many Digimon!"

"I know Veedramon but we are not alone..."

Desmond raised his Digivice to the air, Devimon watched on wanting to know what the human was gonna do.

"DIGISOUL RELEASE!"

The Crimson Digivice flashed brightly and the data trials began to reconfigure the Digimon that were inside as Unimon, Saberdramon, Snimon, Starmon, Deputymon, Drimogemon, Shellmon, Ebidramon and finally a fully charged Angemon as he landed in front of the assembled group just as the Devil digimon was stunned that the last digimon was someone he thought was very tightly secured.

'HOW DID THEY FIND THAT ANGEMON?! OH GREAT LORD DEVIMON IS GOING TO KILL ME!'

Devimon thought as the battle was about to be prepared to begin... wait what.

"Angemon I need you to lead the Digisoul Digimon into battle against Devimon's dark forces... they are probably not actual Digimon thus you are ok to take them out."

"Alright Desmond I shall do that!"

"Good meanwhile Wormmon stay close to me since it's going to be dangerous."

"Ok Desmond."

"As for those champion Digimon... Veedramon you handle Greymon, Ankylomon you handle Garurumon, Aquilamon will face Birdramon, Aerodramon will take on Kabuterimon, Meramon you'll be taking on Togemon and Dolphmon will face off against Ikkakumon!"

"Gotcha!"

"Ok guys this is for all the marbles, go out there and win... that's all win at any cost!"

And so the biggest battle since the ancient war began... WITH A VERY LOUD BANG!

"HAND OF FATE!"

Angemon's right fist began to glow gold and then fired a powerful orange-white beam which caused an holy explosion erasing a lot of the dark army... which prompted the Digisoul group to attack the dark forces instantly as Desmond saw the power of Angemon's Hand of Fate attac

"HOLY..."

Meanwhile this was the cue needed to start the battle as Greymon and Veedramon locked themselves into a grapple,  
just as Ankylomon and Garurumon began to charge one another... in the air Aquilamon and Birdramon were fighting in aerial combat as Aerodramon and Kabuterimon literally clash heads.

"VEE NOVA BLAST!"

"THAT'S RIPPING ME OFF SCALY! NOVA BLAST!"

The two fireballs colliding together to create an explosion leads to Greymon charging in and successfully biting Veedramon's neck which didn't phase him as he pushed back against the dinosaur.

"HOWLING BLASTER!"

"TAIL HAMMER!"

Garurumon's attack was fired at Ankylomon which was cancelled out by a good swing of the tail as the flame split in two before charging towards the blue wolf.

"BLAST RINGS!"

"METEOR WING!"

Both energy and flame attacks hit each other, exploded and cancelled each other out before scrapping in the air.

"RAIN OF WINDS!"

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!"

The rain of sharp wind feathers met with the electrified sphere of purple and green energy collided and fizzled each other away allowing them to go physical whilst on the ground, the dark forces were taking a beating from the DS Digimon.

"AERIAL ATTACK!"

"BLACK SABER!"

"TWIN SICKLES!"

An aerial bombardment consisting of energy spheres, black flames and energy slashes decimated a good chunk of the dark forces forcing them to concentrate their attention just as Drimogeon went underground and began to speed fast underground.

"SPIN DRILL!"

Drimogemon emerged from the ground decimating a few soliders yet they didn't know of the suprises that were in store.

"METEOR SHOWER!"

"JUSTICE BULLET!"

"HYDRO PRESSURE!"

"TWIN SCISSORS!"

Several large meteors rained down from the sky as they squashed some of the dark forces whilst bullets of energy destroyed some survivors before most of them were drowned by the hydro attacks and for those that were remaining, they were cut down to ribbons by the claws of Ebidramon as this was happening... Meramon and Togemon were in a struggle of epicness.

"BLAZING FLAME!"

"NEEDLE SPRAY!"

The Blazing Flame collided with the Needle Spray as the giant cactus spun around stopping the attack entirely as the two same sized digimon met in a test of strength with no side being the advantage.

"PULSE BLAST!"

"HARPOON TORPEDO!"

Ikkakumon flipped it's head sideways which launched it's sole spike but then it became a missile after it shedded it's outer skin but it was destroyed by Dolphmon's Pulse Blast as the larger seal digimon was about to attack again.

"NORTHERN LIGHTS!"

Ikkakumon drew in breath to launch an ice attack which would of covered up Dolphmon if the attack wasn't blocked by a sudden appearance by Ebidramon who shook off the attack and glared at the Ikkakumon before turning back to Dolphmon.

"Come on Dolphmon get your head back into the game!"

"Sorry Ebidramon... I was a bit surprised."

"No problem now let's take down this throwrug!"

"I agree with you there Ebidramon!"

Dolphmon and Ebidramon were surprised as Shellmon made it's way over.

"Let's work together! HYDRO PRESSURE!"

"LOBSTER STEP!"

Shellmon fired his Hydro Pressure which slammed into Ikkakumon doing a lot of damage and that was the basis for Ebidramon to suddenly jumped onto the Ikkakumon damaging him with his glowing legs which lead Dolphmon to deliever the last blow.

"PULSE BLAST!"

Dolphmon turned up the sound literally as her attack tore the digital data off Ikkakumon and into obliteration as the winds did not scatter it's data realising that the seal digimon was not even real.

"GUYS! THE DIGIMON AREN'T REAL, THEY'RE DARK SHADOWS!"

"Good thing to know... ok everyone take down the fakes!"

Meramon smirked as he began to push Togemon back some distance before forcing the cactus away.

"LIGHTSPEED JABBING!"

"ROARING FIRE!"

Meramon's fists met up with Togemon's boxing gloves but like in Pokemon... Fire was Super Effective against Grass and soon Togemon's fists were starting to catch smoke.

"I DO BELIEVE YOUR BURNING UP TOGEMON!"

"WHAT?! BUT I CAN'T SMELL ANYTHING!"

"YOU DON'T NEED TO SMELL AN ASSKICKING, YOU JUST HAVE TO SEE IT! BLAZING FLAME!"

Suddenly Meramon made a large flame in his hands and then launched it at Togemon which instantly made the cactus catch itself on fire as she began to dance trying to get herself out... it didn't succeed and promptly blew up destroying the plant digimon.

"That's one way of recycling..."

Meanwhile in the aerial battle between Aerodramon and Kabuterimon was continuing on without nothing being given or received.

"AERO CLAW!"

"BEETLE HORN!"

The claws of Aerodramon clash with the bladed horn of Kabuterimon as they cancelled each other but Kabuterimon was much faster and slammed into Aerodramon before the bird dragon had the chance to react... however no-one noticed that another speeding form was heading straight to Kabuterimon.

"ELECTRO SHOCKER!"

"BODY SLAM!"

Snimon crashed into Kabuterimon which stopped him from attacking allowing Aerodramon to take the advantage higher into the air before he began to glow in an green aura which had a sudden surge of data included as he prepared for his digielemental attack.

"WIND TALON!"

"TWIN SICKLE!"

Aerodramon's claws began to glow white with small tornados before he launched the attack via a vicious dive that grabbed the blue insect's wings and then the tornados shredded the digimon into pieces before Twin Sickles cut him into two parts which then disintegrated into pieces... as the fight changes towards Aquilamon who was getting exhausted in dealing with Birdramon.

"FIRE FLAP!"

Birdramon flapped it's wings as they caught fire sending a shockwave but Aquilamon was tired to evade the attack.

"BLACK SABER!"

Saberdramon's attack covered Fire Flap as it disintegrated allowing the great eagle a window to attack.

"GRAND HORN!"

Aquilamon gathered up his remaining energies just as he attack Birdramon directly going through the shadow fake and shattering him like a crystal.

"HOWLING BLASTER!"

"TAIL HAMMER!"

Garurumon's attack connected with Ankylomon before the Tail Hammer managed to hit the blue wolf but before he can take it to the dinosaur some more... he got 2 unlikely remainders.

"DRILL SPIN!"

"JUSTICE BULLET!"

Garurumon was hit by Deputymon's Justice Bullet before he was rammed to the side by Drimogemon's Drill Spin which damaged the fake Garurumon and cracked it a bit before Ankylomon decided to literally drop the hammer or in this case the mace.

"TAIL HAMMER!"

Ankylomon's spiked mace tail literally crushed the Garurumon as it slammed against it's head as it was shattered into a thousand pieces quite literally... meanwhile Veedramon and Greymon are very much locked in a war of pure strength

"HEY TUBBYMON HOW ABOUT YOU GIVE UP AND SURRENDER!"

"NEVER YOU BLUE WANNABE!"

"SHAME YOU SAID THAT!"

Veedramon pushed back the Greymon as suddenly two attacks hit him too.

"METEOR SHOWER!"

"AERIAL ATTACK!"

Greymon was bombarded by Meteors and Energy Spheres as the damage was evidented by the shattering of his skin, the patches of darkness shown... more he was snarling now, although Angemon landed right beside Veedramon.

"Veedramon we need to combine our attacks to defeat him!"

"Sounds like a plan Angemon!"

"HAND OF FATE!"

"VEE NOVA BLAST!"

Angemon's golden blast of holy energy merged with Veedramon's blue fireball creating a very powerful blueish gold fireball which disintegrated the Greymon and vapourised it's data completely which for the moment stopped Devimon's army and wiped out his force.

Or so they thought.

Devimon was now before 15 Champion Level Digimon that had just wiped out his entire army in mere minutes although he didn't show it on his face... he was calm.

"Well Devimon your forces have all been wiped out! What have you got to say now!"

"Heh... you fools don't realised that you haven't out ALL of my forces... I still have one secret weapon up my sleeves..."

Suddenly a loud and powerful roar was heard throughout of the colosseum as Desmond spotted a very large black form in the calm skies before it landed and did a snarl before roaring loudly spotting it's next opponents.

"Hey Angemon remember your friend Tsukaimon from years ago? Well let's just say he's been itching for a reunion ... OF PAIN!"

Angemon's expression on it's half covered face turned from shock to rage and to understanding before he got out his golden rod which he held in his hand... Desmond realising that the fight wasn't over yet.

TO BE CONTINUED!

(Taro) WHEW! SO MUCH TO WRITE! The stage is now set... Desmond, his 6 Champions, the Digi-Soul team which consists of Angemon who plays a VERY big role in the endgame for this arc that I have to use him.

As I originally said in the beginning... the original destined digimon were not the stars of this book however in other forms they can be used.

Good news is that this is the pre-finale to the arc and the next chapter will be the final battle between Desmond and his Digimon and Devimon so stay tuned this will be a great climax! 


	17. Vs Devimon, The Final Showdown

Digimon: The Crimson Legend

By Taro M.D

Chapter 8 - Vs. Devimon, The Final Showdown

(Taro) Finally we have the final chapter of the first arc and we are expecting the greatest of fights here folks... who will win? Read Now!

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... it's the property of Toei Animation and Saban.

"Word" Speaking 'Word' Thought

The Digital World, North Continent

Devimon was now before 15 Champion Level Digimon that had just wiped out his entire army in mere minutes although he didn't show it on his face... he was calm.

"Well Devimon your forces have all been wiped out! What have you got to say now!"

"Heh... you fools don't realised that you haven't out ALL of my forces... I still have one secret weapon up my sleeves..."

Suddenly a loud and powerful roar was heard throughout of the colosseum as Desmond spotted a very large black form in the calm skies before it landed and did a snarl before roaring loudly spotting it's next opponents.

"Hey Angemon remember your friend Tsukaimon from years ago? Well let's just say he's been itching for a reunion ... OF PAIN!"

Angemon's expression on it's half covered face turned from shock to rage and to understanding before he got out his golden rod which he held in his hand... Desmond realising that the fight wasn't over yet.

Laying before the 15 Champion Digimon was a very tall large dark dragon like Digimon that was even bigger than Veedramon and Shellmon... he was huge and very scary considering he was glaring at them with his multiple crimson eyes.

"Gee he's a big boy..."

"This is Devidramon human the evolved form of Tsukaimon he's a Champion level Dark Dragon and is my most fearsome warrior to date... his Crimson Claw, Red Eyes and Dark Gale attacks will tear all of his opponents into gory parts!"

Devidramon roared again as it's tail tip became a sort of three pronged claw as it began to make it's move which was stopped by Angemon who flew in front of him with his staff ready.

"Stop old friend I don't want to hurt you but you will leave me no choice if you carry on!"

"CRIMSON CLAW!"

Devidramon's right hand glowed crimson red as he slashed Angemon away from his sight just as the rest of the Digimon attacked the giant demon dragon which he responded by going high into the air avoiding most of the land digimon but just as he met with some of the aerial digimon that intercepted it.

"BLACK SABER!"

"RAIN OF WINDS!"

"TWIN SICKLES!"

"BLAST RINGS!"

"AERIAL ATTACK!"

Aquilamon fired first with it's Blast Rings just as Devidramon slashed downwards destroying the attack, he then flew upwards to avoid the Rain of Winds from Aerodramon... also he slashed through the Black Saber attack destroying the black flames whilst he used both hands to grab the Twin Sickles attack although it began to slightly smoke it's skin before the energy sphere struck it's chest giving him some damage

"Hmm that's strange..."

"Uh Desmond I don't think he's been hurt much!"

"Why's that Wormmon?"

"LOOK!"

"RED EYES!"

Devidramon's crimson eyes glared at Saberdramon as the Vaccine creature began to lose it's power surprising Desmond.

"NO SABERDRAMON!"

"I'LL SAVE HER PARTNER! RING LASER!"

Starmon flew up using it's powers of defying gravity by firing a red laser from it's eye which stopped Devidramon from attacking Saberdramon but unfortuately it got it's attention.

"I DON'T LIKE PESTS!"

"WELL I DON'T LIKE FLYING RATS! METEOR SHOWER!"

Devidramon was pelted from the skies by the meteors that smacked him... as he landed to the ground he wasn't expecting most of the Digimon on the ground to attack at once.

"TAIL HAMMER!"

"SPIN DRILL!"

"JUSTICE BULLET!"

"SCISSOR CLAW!

"HYDRO PRESSURE!"

"PULSE BLAST!"

Ankylomon jumped in tail first but it ended up missing entirely as the dark dragon dodged it... Devidramon grabbed Drimogemon by it's drill with both hands as he threw him towards Ebidramon catching them both off guard,  
he then shrugged off Hydro Pressure, Justice Bullet and Pulse Blast and then glared at them.

"RED EYES!"

Devidramon's eyes glowed crimson as their power-sapping skill weakens the 6 attacking Digimon but wasn't expecting an attack from above!

"STAR SEEKER!"

"DARK GALE!"

Devidramon's black wings began to flap and together created an evil wind surge of energy as it collided with Starmon as he was doing the Star Seeker... however this was enough to unstablise the energies inside him before he burst into a white stream and returned to Desmond's digivice.

"NO STARMON!"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT PILGRIM! RUSSIAN ROULETTE!"

"WEAKLING! CRIMSON CLAW!"

Deputymon's Russian Roulette gambled on the timing and the dice as his central chamber went through firing off it's gun... however Devidramon was using the Crimson Claw to destroy the bullets and then in one powerful downward slash... he destablised Deputymon back into the data that came out of Desmond's digivice and went inside.

"NO THIS IS BAD!"

"YOU THOUGHT THIS WAS BAD WAIT TILL HE REALLY GETS GOING?!"

"SPIN DRILL!"

"DARK CLAW!"

Drimogemon tried to pierce Devidramon but sadly all it got was a right claw glowing with evil energy as it turned the mole into digital data as it went back to the digivice... 3 were defeated.

"NO DRIMOGEMON!"

"AND IT'LL KEEP GOING TOO UNTIL YOU ARE ALL DESTROYED!"

"ANGEL ROD!"

Devimon was surprised as Angemon's golden staff flew towards the dark demon and hit him hard on the head just as Angemon landed next to Desmond and Wormmon.

"HOW DARE YOU STRIKE ME WITHOUT NOTICE ANGEMON!"

"LET MY FRIEND GO YOU DEMONIC SNAKE!"

"That's the thing about my research... I've enhanced your friend with so much data and feed him darkness from the dark helix that your old friend now no longer exists, now he serves me and me only!"

"YOU HEARTLESS BASTARD!"

Meanwhile back to the battle as the Digimon on the ground were still recovering minus Meramon who is pissed off that 3 of the Digimon allies were defeated.

"BLAZING FLAME!"

Devidramon turned round as he was smashed by Meramon's Blazing Flame sending him back some distance as it gave a couple of the aerial digimon a chance to attack.

"BLACK SABER!

"AERIAL ATTACK!"

The black flames washed over Devidramon as well as being pelted by Unimon's energy sphere but all it did was anger the dragon as it's eyes began to glow.

"RED EYES!"

Suddenly a powerful red laser was fired from it's eyes as Unimon and Saberdramon were hit, engulfed and then they together were disintegrated into data streams which went back to Desmond's digivice... Wormmon was getting a bit anxious.

"Desmond you need to put me in there!"

Desmond was distracted by the Angemon and Devimon toss up to notice what was happening.

"HAND OF FATE!"

"DARK CONTRACT!"

Angemon's Holy Beam attack was stopped by an evil cloud of darkness which acted as a shield... meanwhile back at the battle, Ebidramon was caught in Devidramon's Crimson Claw.

"LET ME GO!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA NEVER!"

"HYDRO PRESSURE!"

Devidramon threw Ebidramon into the way of Shellmon's Hydro Pressure which damaged him badly as he turned into data streams but Shellmon didn't the chance to react.

"CRIMSON CLAW!"

The Crimson Claw slashed through Shellmon with great force as it took disintegrated into data steam which it's and Ebidramon's went back to Desmond's digivice but one digimon wasn't counted amongst the casualty list made his appearance.

"YOU MISSED ME YOU DARK DOOFUS?! MAGNUM PUNCH!"

Suddenly Veedramon drew it's left fist back and smacked Devidramon on the face sending it tumbling a few feet.

In the blue dragon's eyes this battle is not over yet.

Veedramon managed to get the remaining Digimon back together which included exhausted ones like Aquilamon,  
Ankylomon, Meramon, Aerodramon, Dolphmon, Snimon and just joining them was a reluctant Angemon who was torn away from smashing Devimon because of the lack of Digimon to fight Devidramon... meanwhile Wormmon was starting to get restless from the confrontation that he couldn't take part in.

"Desmond I can't stand by whilst my friends are being destroyed..."

"Wait what Wormon you can't be serious, your only a Rookie!"

"I don't want to wait anymore Desmond, if it means destroying a Virus type... I will gladly break my shackles and save the Digital World and stop this vile digimon!"

'Wormmon...'

Suddenly Desmond's digivice began to glow brightly just as the digital stream appeared towards the sky collecting data just as Wormmon began to glow in the similar digivolution energy that Desmond has seen six times prior.

'I'm digivolving!'

Wormmon thought as the data in the sky began to sprinkle down as it showed a preview for what it was about to became as it's next form and what Desmond saw was a humanoid sized insect that was coloured green and black before the data shot down back to the green worm who shouted.

"WORMMON DIGIVOLVE TO..."

He began to change size growing into a large humanoid figure with a green upper body with spike shoulderpads,  
with a head that had orange eyes and brown hair, large antenna ears and large claws that had an extended single claw above, large insect wings with black upper and green lower legs with black feet that have sharp toes on the end.

"STINGMON!"

Desmond stand in amazement as Wormmon who is a Virus Digimon has now evolved naturally into his Champion form which surprised the human and caused dismay upon Devimon's face... this was open betryal!

"HOW DARE YOU DIGIVOLVE YOU WEAK TRAITOR!"

"AT LEAST I DIGIVOLVE THE NATURAL WAY UNLIKE YOU!"

"Wait what... I thought this was Devimon?"

"No Desmond I've known Devimon to be calm, calculating and devious... this one's a bit active to be the real Devimon."

"Ok how do you know Devimon?"

"I lived on this island for years and was enslaved to him so he can study more into digivolution..."

"So that meant the only one I can think of... is Demidevimon but you was enveloped by the Dark Helix!"

"No point in keeping this charade up anymore, you are correct human I was enveloped by that relic but that was the beauty of my lord's devious plan because I was supposed to digivolve but I wasn't successful at that point so I decided to use you to get where I needed to be and now I'm the same as my lord and master!"

"You are insane!"

"Not insane enough to digivolve right? I figured as much..."

Suddenly the fake Devimon heard a dark rumbling of a voice that even he feared... that was the real Devimon.

"FOOL! YOU WASN'T SUPPOSED TO REVEAL YOURSELF UNTIL THE PROPER TIME! NOW I HAVE TO SPEED UP MY PLANS!"

"MY lord..."

"SILENCE! NOW DESMOND PREPARE TO FACE MY WRATH! TOUCH OF EVIL!"

Desmond got scared as from the shadows a large Devimon claw appeared but before he can get caught, Stingmon grabbed him and flew away before anything bad happened just as the real Devimon appeared from the shadows which caused the fake one to bow before him.

"My lord..."

"Silence fool you failed me again!"

"I'm sorry..."

"Now keep an eye on Devidramon..."

Devimon sat down on the big seat that the fake was already sitting on meanwhile the new digivolved Stingmon flew into the group of remaining Digimon as everyone was taken by surprise by the newcomer who just landed

"Wormmon is that you?"

"Yes Veedramon it's me, I'm Stingmon the evolved form of Wormmon... I'm still a Virus Attributed Digimon but I've naturally evolved... my attacks consist of Evil Antenna, Moon Shooter and Spiking Strike!"

As Stingmon finished... Devidramon jumped right now and gave everyone the evil eye who included the newcomer as it seemed to have a problem with a virus type being on the enemy's side as it roared.

"What are you looking at ugly?"

"YOUR DEMISE TRAITOROUS BUG! RED EYES!"

Devidramon's red eyes glowed and glared at him but Stingmon was incredibly quick and instantly he was gone from sight and then punched Devidramon's face so hard that it stopped the attack.

"HOLY... STINGMON IS FAST!"

"I DIDN'T SEE HIM BARELY MOVE AND YET..."

"WE GOT TO FOCUS EVERYONE AND STRIKE WHEN DEVIDRAMON IS DISTRACTED ENOUGH BY STINGMON!"

"THAT WORKS WITH ME ANGEMON!"

Meanwhile Stingmon was buzzing around Devidramon insulting him and goading him into attacking him but the dark dragon failed everytime.

"ATTACK ME IF YOU CAN!"

"GRRR HOLD STILL CRIMSON CLAW!"

Devidramon tried to slash the bug but he quickly dodged it with his speed.

"EVIL ANTENNA!"

Stingmon's antenna began to glow purple and then grew larger before he proceeded to slap the dark dragon silly with it's attacks which held down the Virus type well until he got furious.

"THAT DOES IT! DARK GALE!"

Devidramon decided to unleash it's Dark Gale as he flapped it's torn wings creating it's evil wind but this is what Stingmon was waiting for... he would be routed in one place and he didn't have much time to waste.

'Now's my chance!'

Stingmon thought as he quickly disappeared and reappeared above Devidramon... his spike shoulders expanding out as he got into position.

"SPIKING STRIKE!"

Stingmon's right hand pulled back revealing a long purple beam spike which he then slammed right into Devidramon's back stunning and hurting the dark dragon digimon... this was the moment that Angemon said that they waitied for.

"EVERYONE ATTACK!"

Stingmon shouted as the whole group of Digimon prepared themselves for the attack whilst the fake Devimon looked on with complete grief as his last desperate gamble was about to fail.

"BLAST RINGS!"

"RAIN OF WINDS!"

"TWIN SICKLES!"

"PULSE BLAST!"

"BLAZING FLAME!"

"TAIL HAMMER!"

The attack was swift... just as the Blast Rings and Rain of Winds hit first causing damage which Devidramon tried to fly away but couldn't that was when the Twin Sickles hit him dealing a lot of damage followed by the Blazing Flame which engulfed him in flames and then struck by Pulse Blast which shattered ears and then the coup was Ankylomon's Tail Hammer slamming against his face... but that wasn't it oh no, Veedramon and Angemon quickly approached the stunned Devidramon.

"Now Veedramon let's combine our two attacks!"

"Sounds like a plan to me!"

Veedramon began to glow a light blue just as Angemon's fist began to glow in a orange and instantly they attacked.

"VIBELESS ARROW!"

"HAND OF FATE!"

The two attacks were fired at once just as Stingmon pulled away quickly before the combo attack got him as well just as the blue arrow and the orange holy beam collided with the dark dragon making him scream in pain and as one they went through him causing the death blow which caused him to burst into the digital data that hanged on in the air.

"I'm sorry old friend for doing this to you... I had no choice."

Suddenly the data that was Devidramon headed towards where the two Devimon was located... just as the gang saw the other Devimon was being held up by the real Devimon by his neck.

"YOU HAVE FAILED ME FOR THE LAST TIME!"

"I'M SORRY..."

"NO MORE EXCUSES, DEVIDRAMON'S BEEN DESTROYED AND YOU HAVEN'T GIVEN ME ANYTHING!"

"I KNOW MY LORD..."

"AND YOU FAILED TO SECURE THAT ANGEMON THAT I'VE BEEN WANTING TO USE FOR MY ASCENSION!"

"I'M SORRY PLEASE..."

"NOW I HAVE TO USE MY ALTERNATIVE PLAN!"

"NO WAIT DON'T..."

"TOUCH OF EVIL!"

The original Devimon used it's Touch of Evil attack to squeeze the fake Devimon's neck so hard that he shattered Demidevimon out of existance and intentionally creating a sphere of digital data which he also made from seemingly the digital data of Devidramon... something that Desmond noticed.

"HEY DEVIMON NOW THAT I KNOW IT'S REALLY YOU, YA GOT NOWHERE ELSE TO GO, YOUR FORCES ARE DEAD, YOUR MINIONS ARE GONE AND IT'S JUST US AND YOU... what else can you do?"

"I KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA DO NOW AND THAT IS ACHIEVE MY ASCENSION!"

Suddenly on Devimon's body there was another Dark Helix that appeared but this time the skies was beginning to gather and darken before Devimon held up the two data spheres that consisted of Demidevimon's Devimon form and Devidramon and then he did something that Desmond didn't expect him to do.

He ate them one by one.

'OK this was not what I was expecting at all...'

Devimon began to glow in a very deathly black aura as he slowly lifted himself up as it was floating before he angerly screamed to the skies in open defiance as he began to glow even darker and then he heard the words he didn't want to hear.

"DEVIMON DARK DIGIVOLVE TO..."

This time however a great shadow eclipsed the glowing Devimon as it engulfed him before it began to change him... his claws began to get longer as they emerged in what seemed to be red bandages with pale yellows nails, he was much taller now than Devimon as it's height span but this wasn't as impressive as his now repaired red wings that apart from a few holes, they were complete and huge.

His chest was now grey and was muscled lightly on a smaller form but with 7 red spheres that ran from his mid section towards the upper left arm, his legs consisted of black leather trousers and straps with two gold knee braces with markings... his hair now white was now behind a golden mask that was demonic shaped with three cyan eyes on one side looking menacing which was followed by large black boots with two spikes sticking out of each boot.

"NEODEVIMON!"

Desmond looked on with wide eyes as he began to get worried and rightly so for evil has a new face and behind that face, it was smirking.

Ebonwumon felt a strong power going on as his worst fear became reality... that Devimon had found a way to digivolve to the Ultimate level and Desmond was in a lot of danger.

'It's time I got involved...'

The Black Turtle Soverign thought he prepared to put an end to Devimon's conquest ideals as he started to walk down from his misty forest location high above the Northern Continent and towards the fog enbankment that made up a barrier of some sorts.

"MISTY ILLUSION!"

The turtle should as the fog parted ways just as the turtle moved on towards the final battlefield.

Now it's serious business.

Back at formerly Devimon's Castle... the newly digivolved dark devil was checking out his form just as the Digimon looked on in worried faces especially Veedramon and Angemon who just killed his former best friend Devidramon and seeing his data being used to create... this guy.

'My god I've never seen this before... this is just like when those Numemon tried to go further but they couldn't yet Devimon just swallowed his former follower and Devidramon's data like it was nothing and then he just went further... wait what happened to Ebonwumon's barrier, this doesn't make any sense!'

"The power... I've never felt so much power before."

Neodevimon mused as it flexed it's new clawed fingers just as Desmond wondered.

"Yo uh... NeoDevimon is it?"

"Correct Human I am NeoDevimon... I've reached the next level at last!"

"You were Devimon?"

"Of course but that was when I was able to go further thanks to not only my research into the dark helix but also thanks to you as well for removing the barrier that the false god made!"

"Wait...what did I do?"

Suddenly Desmond realised what he might of done... The Digital Purification of the Original Dark Helix.

"It's that dark relic isn't it?"

"Correct human by purifying the relic of the dark gods, both light and dark was able to destroy the barrier thus allowing me to put the next step into motion... using both human and beast data alongside the last Dark Helix I had to achieve my goals...!"

"At the cost of your entire forces?"

"Those fools were perfect pawns willing to lap up anything I had said in order to look for the easy option of going further... and they were good servants too!"

NeoDevimon looked around not liking the colosseum to his standards.

"I don't like the layout of this place... it's a bit stuffy for my liking, you don't mind if I stretch out do you?"

Desmond was gonna say but Neodevimon did it anyway as his long arms stretched out, the energy that radiated between his hands... destroyed most of the Colosseum and as he carried on, more and more of the arena was reduced to rubble freeing up a lot of space.

"There much better... a lot more space, now then I should show my thanks for helping me achieve my plans."

"Uh how?"

"How about you be the first thing that I destroy!"

"I DON'T THINK SO DEVICREEP!"

Veedramon shouted as suddenly all the Digimon got over their nervousness and rushed over to Desmond's protection just as Neodevimon turned it's head sideways.

"That's Neodevimon to you weakling and considering I'm now much stronger than all of you combined... it be very unwise to waste your life trying to damage me."

"You have to go through all of us NeoDevimon and we will defend Desmond to our last breath!"

"As you so desire... I can easily fulfill that request!"

Neodevimon's claws began to cackle with electricity that was glowing yellow and black just as Snimon decided he didn't want to wait anymore.

"TWIN SICKLES!"

Snimon's energy slashes hit Neodevimon but they faded away after colliding with the Ultimate's body just he looked up not taking much damage at all.

"STUN CLAW!"

Neodevimon's claws reached over to Snimon before the Champion can react as the dark electrical attack hit home and considering the levels... Snimon exploded in digital data before it was made into a stream that went back into Desmond's Digivice... Desmond was stunned

"JESUS... HE DIDN'T EVEN MOVE!"

"Anyone else want to try?"

All at once the Champion Digimon attacked NeoDevimon as the Ultimate smirked behind his mask.

"BLAST RINGS!"

Aquilamon stepped up to do the first attack which it's energy rings attack struck NeoDevimon's front without a bit of damage afterwards.

"RAIN OF WINDS!"

NeoDevimon smirked under his mask as he dodged every sharp wind feather before he hovered into the air and opened up his wings.

"DEEP SORROW!"

NeoDevimon's wings began to flap hard as they produced red gales that engulfed Aquilamon and Aerodramon which in question began to give them despair as well as pain as suddenly the Champion level Digimons glowed in the Digivolution light and reverted themselves back to Hawkmon and Pidgemon putting themselves out of the battle.

"NO!"

"TAIL HAMMER!"

Ankylomon jumped up and tried to smack NeoDevimon with it's mace tail but the dinosaur felt powerless as the demon grabbed it's tail with one hand without even looking behind.

"Tsk tsk hitting people from behind have you no shame?"

"LET ME GO CREEPMON!"

"Well since you asked..."

"PULSE BLAST!"

NeoDevimon was interrupted by Dolphmon's Pulse Blast which distracted him from finishing off his sentence.

"THAT WAS RUDE!"

NeoDevimon threw Ankylomon right onto Dolphmon as the two collided and crumpled into a heap, The fallen angel raised it's left hand up as it glowed in a blackish tint.

"DEATH HAND!"

A black laser fired from his hand as together it hit the two Digimon and forced them to de-digivolve back to Armadillomon and Penguinmon.

'Well... that's no good.'

"Wonderful it seems I can do attacks from the minions I'd personally absorbed... I wonder what else I can use."

NeoDevimon said as Meramon jumped into the fray, his fists ready gathering a fireball.

"BLAZING FLAME!"

NeoDevimon calmly took Meramon's attack to the face as an explosion rocked the battlefield but when it showed the smoke cleared the fallen angel's head was rocked back although there were burn marks but other than that he wasn't hurt at all.

"You'll do... CRIMSON CLAW!"

NeoDevimon's right claw glowed crimson as Devidramon's signature attack slashed through Meramon causing him great pain and thus forcing him to de-digivolve back into Candlemon... Desmond's group now consisted of Veedramon, Stingmon and Angemon.

"Ahhh how ironic... the traitor and the holy Digimon."

"Wait Holy Digimon? I thought Angemon was the only Holy Digimon here..."

"It is true however Veedramon here has some traces of Holy Power... it's why he's a Virus Buster, oh did I forget that little detail from you? How silly of me."

Veedramon realised this just as he remembered how effective his attacks were against Devidramon... so his eyes focused just as he began to glow blue.

"Oh? Are you charging up..."

"YES I AM! VEE NOVA BLAST!"

Veedramon's blue fireball attack was fired and NeoDevimon calmly waited not realising as the fireball collided with the Ultimate... it actually hurt him.

"AHHHHH WHAT THE... THAT HURT!"

"THERE'S MORE WHERE THAT CAME FROM! HAND OF FATE!"

Angemon took advantage of the situation by firing his orange beam attack which forced the Ultimate back a few feet due to the element of light which affects darkness... suddenly Stingmon jumped in.

"SPIKING STRIKE!"

The shoulders bulged up as the purple lance appeared on Stingmon's right claw as he lunged in but NeoDevimon recovered quickly and grabbed Stingmon by said right claw.

"It's not nice to try and spike people..."

"Well your not a nice person Devimon..."

"IT'S NEODEVIMON NOT DEVIMON I'VE CHANGED FORMS YOU STUPID WASTE OF SPACE!"

"Temper temper..."

"I'LL SHOW YOU TEMPER!"

Stingmon was thrown down hard onto the ground just as NeoDevimon's claws began to glow very dark red.

"GUILTY CLAW!"

The Guilty Claw lunged faster than Stingmon could recover and dash away easily and stabbed him hard which caused him to scream in pain before he de-digivolved back into Wormmon and he was out of the fight...  
leaving Veedramon and Angemon to be the only ones left as NeoDevimon approached the two.

"And now I'm very angry..."

Suddenly a large booming voice can be heard throughout the area.

"DEVIMON THIS HAS GONE FAR ENOUGH!"

"Ebonwumon?"

Desmond realised as he heard the Soverign's voice just as the loud footsteps were getting louder and elegantly walking towards the battle... NeoDevimon was watching with stunned silence as he realised that the Soverign actually came down from his throne.

Well I would be surprised too if a Giant Turtle comes down and says hi.

NeoDevimon finally recovered from the shock as he been waiting a long time to finally confront Ebonwumon

"So the false god decides to show his faces..."

"There's nothing false about me Devimon however you have been misleading a lot of Digimon with your so called tales of easy digivolution..."

"I can't help it if my methonds make it easier."

"However you don't tell them that the easy route has it's heavy price!"

"If you mean that death and corruption for all types then yes it's a price worth paying rather than not digivolving the non-violent way!"

"However tricking the Digidestined here to do your dirty work is unforgivable!"

Desmond watched the conversation just as he felt a voice in his head.

'Desmond my lad can you hear me?'

'Yes Ebonwumon.'

'I'm sorry for not telling you everything... I wish I had the time previously but I wasn't expecting things to escalate quickly as it did.'

'Um... how are you talking to me when your arguing with NeoDevimon?'

'Telepathy my lad, I don't have two heads for nothing... but anyway listen up you still have the Digicore I gave you?'

'Of course Ebonwumon... I still have it.'

'Excellent then this will be a lot easier than I originally planned... laddie since you destroyed the Original Dark Relic after you purified it which destroyed the barrier that I made long ago preventing digivolving to the Ultimate level , your Digivice will now have the power to go beyond the Champion Level.'

'ALRIGHT! That's what I needed!'

'But there's a catch...'

'What catch is this?'

'Both you and the Digimon must be together in sync... in heart, body and mind, both of you must be together in order to trigger it's Ultimate form.'

'So myself and the Champion Digimon have to be in sync with the Crimson Digivice?'

'Correct.'

'Thank you for the gift Ebonwumon...'

Desmond finished the mental conversation with Ebonwumon just as NeoDevimon was getting annoyed at the constant debating that he was having with.

"GRRRR I HAVE HAD ENOUGH OF DEALING WITH FALSE GODS!"

NeoDevimon's right claw began to glow dark red which expressed that he was going to use his Guilty Claw attack... to which Veedramon was ready to defend himself.

"I'M READY FOR YOU DEVICREEP!"

"IT'S NOT YOU I'M TARGETTING!"

Desmond suddenly felt uneasy as NeoDevimon looked directly at the human and instantly he made his move.

"OH SH...!"

"GUILTY CLAW!"

NeoDevimon rushed through and looked like he was about to stab Desmond through the chest but as a loud squishing noise was heard... Desmond was bracing himself for the worst and as he opened his eyes but he felt no pain.

'Wait if I'm alright then who...'

Desmond then looked up to see Angemon but the angel wasn't responding... and as Desmond looked down, he saw the reason why... Angemon had blocked NeoDevimon's Guilty Claw but not without paying a heavy price as he has a large gaping hole on his torso.

"ANGEMON NO!"

The Ultimate backed away as he was disgusted with what happened.

"That is a stupid way of protecting someone... don't you know it'll lead to death?"

Angemon collapsed to the ground in a heap just as Desmond tried to support him.

"Angemon you saved my life..."

"It's... the least I can...do for saving me..."

"Don't try to move... your gonna be ok..."

"Desmond... I don't think I'm going to make it..."

"No... no don't say that! I just saved you from those chains and now..."

"Have you ever... heard of fate Desmond?"

"The whole everything is destined to happen regardless of how you choose your path?"

"Yes... I think saving you has redeemed myself because of what happened 20 years ago..."

"What happened 20 years ago Angemon?"

"If I hadn't... digivolved the natural way... then my friend Tsukaimon would still be my friend and we would both live in a peaceful world... but Devimon ruined everything..."

Angemon then grabbed Desmond's hands with his own.

"Now it's all up to you Digidestined... Save the Northern Digital World and avenge all the Digimon that this monster has taken... kill him for me and my friend Tsukaimon... your our only hope...now..."

Angemon then as he finished saying his last sentence... began to fade away into digital particles and instead of turning into stream like the other fallen digimon, his was scattered to the winds and Desmond who had tears rolling down his cheeks at Angemon's heroic sacrifice... he finally frowned and realised that he had enough of Devimon's rampant killing.

'This has gone on for far enough!'

Unknowingly Desmond's Digivice began to glow in digital energy, evolution energy but also it was glowng in crimson light... just as Veedramon looked at him directly and he felt weird all over, like the energies of hundreds of suns burning through his body.

"VEEDRAMON!"

"YES DESMOND?!"

"LET'S TAKE DOWN THIS DEVICREEP TOGETHER... ARE YOU WITH ME!"

"AS ALWAYS DESHMOND, UNTIL THE END OF TIME!"

Desmond's Digivice exploded with energy which forced Veedramon to start glowing in the same glow as the digivice which began to light so brightly that NeoDevimon recoiled from the effect as Ebonwumon looked on with pride in it's digital heart.

"WHAT'S GOING ON HERE!?"

"YOU ARE ABOUT TO SEE THE TRUE DIGIVOLUTION NEODEVIMON!"

IT. IS. TIME.

-

Desmond's Digivice exploded with Digital and Digivolution energy as it spiralled into the sky together as a spiral followed by a large crimson energy beam that together hit the same point at once exploding the data and forcing it downwards alongside a crimson energy light show as Veedramon awaited at the ground level.

"VEEDRAMON CRIMSON DIGIVOLVE TO...!"

The crimson light forced it to glow completely blue first off as it changed size becoming even bigger than before as the blue light expanded out of it's back creating powerful wings that were blue on the outer part but the insides were torn and very red which stood out.

His arms and legs were getting bigger and soon they have distinct differences such as the two large metal blades that were sticking out of it's white arms alongsize gigantic claws whilst it's legs became more muscular and now have a couple of spikes sticking out of each leg before Veedramon's blue tail became much longer and now it is not only blue but also white... also the new form of Veedramon now has grey metallic shoulderpads that shined so brightly... his chest still had the same V but it was all muscular now.

Finally the blue glow explodes in data particles just as Veedramon's head horns now are longer with more of a dark grey metallic tone with sharp tips and Veedramon's horn was now a very sharp blade... just as the new digivolved form roared loudly with tones of light shining down from above.

"AEROVEEDRAMON!"

Just as the Crimson Energy and the Digivolution light faded away as the new evolution of Veemon stood pround and all... and very tall he was, the fallen Rookie Digimon looked up in awe.

"Hey it's Veemon, he digivolved again!"

"Wow Amazing!"

"That is so cool!"

"Whoa..."

Meanwhile Desmond had to strain his neck even more than usual... AeroVeedramon was gigantic and really tall just as he looked down.

"Veedramon you changed again!"

"I'm not Veedramon anymore Desmond, I have achieved my Ultimate form as I'm AeroVeedramon the Ultimate form of Veemon... I am a Holy Dragon type Vaccine attribute kicking butt machine with my attacks ranging from Vibeless Arrow which I don't need to charge up anymore... Wind Guardian, Twister Claw, Twister Saber, Magnum Clash, Dragon Impulse and my strongest attack Vee Wing Blade!"

"So Desmond how do you like the new me?"

"You look so powerful, so tough... so damn cool!"

"Thanks buddy I appreciate the praise... now let's team up together and send this Devicreep to the next world!"

"I'm with you dude, go get him!"

Meanwhile NeoDevimon was furious... absolutely furious.

"THAT IS SO NOT FAIR! IT TOOK ME 20 YEARS OF GATHERING DATA FROM KILLING OTHER DIGIMON TO GET THIS FORM AND ALL THAT WEAKLING GETS A BOOST FROM THE HUMAN TO REACH HIS LEVEL!"

"That is the benefit of digivolving naturally..."

"YOU HAVE SOME NERVE!"

"I believe they want a word with you..."

NeoDevimon turned around to see Desmond folding his arms and smirking whilst looking up to see a pissed off AeroVeedramon.

"DEVIMON YOU HAVE BEEN ABUSING THE BALANCE OF GOOD AND EVIL TO MOTIVATE YOUR DARK DESIRES OF DIGIVOLVING THE EASY WAY AND IN THE PROCESS YOU HAVE KILLED A LOT OF DIGIMON INCLUDING ANGEMON!"

"That weakling wasn't worth it... all it took was his death to make you the way you are, I'm not scared of some oversized pin cushion."

"BRING IT ON TINY!"

"I WILL STUFF YOU ON MY WALL! CRIMSON CLAW!"

NeoDevimon rushed towards AeroVeedramon with it's left claw glowing crimson ready to attack but the Holy Dragon flapped it's new wings and took off instantly heading into the air.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"HOW ABOUT COME GET ME SLOWPOKE!"

"GRRRRRRR STUN CLAW!"

NeoDevimon rushed in g-force breaking speed with it's right claw cackling with yellow black electricity trying to score a hit... but AeroVeedramon was ready.

"WIND GUARDIAN!"

AeroVeedramon's wings began to flap fast as the winds generated became a shield which absorbed NeoDevimon's Stun Claw as the fallen angel tried to slash several times but it wasn't effective just as the dragon opened it's mouth.

"VIBELESS ARROW!"

The attack was so sudden, so fast and it burned the Virus type with it's effect as he screamed.

"HOW IS IT THAT IT'S HURTING ME NOW!"

"MAYBE YOU OUGHT TO LEARN THAT WHEN ULTIMATE FACES ULTIMATE, SOMEONE ALWAYS GETS HURT!"

AeroVeedramon's elbow blades began to charge up into a blueish tint just as he flew fast towards NeoDevimon.

"TWISTER SABER!"

NeoDevimon was slashed hard as he took wind damage from the attack as he fell slightly to the ground but he recovered and began to flap it's wings fast producing redish gales.

"DEEP SORROW!"

The attack tries to strike AeroVeedramon but the Holy Dragon was starting to glow in a blue aura that took the shape of a Dragon.

"DRAGON IMPULSE!"

The two attacks were launched and then collided together as the dragon aura overwhelmed the red gale attack and began to surround NeoDevimon before the energy began to glow brightly and then it exploded in a vicious bang that damaged greatly the Fallen Angel but it gave AeroVeedramon an opening as it flew down quickly it's fist glowing with energy.

"MAGNUM CLASH!"

The powered up fist smacked directly onto NeoDevimon's face shattering it's golden mask revealing a not so pleasant face and a toothy frown.

"YOU'LL REGRET THAT FOOL! DEATH HAND!"

NeoDevimon tried to get the dragon with unholy power but AeroVeedramon took the hit lightly to which his right claw began to glow from the blue tinted elbow blade.

"TWISTER CLAW!"

AeroVeedramon's right claw struck the Fallen Angel Digimon as he fell to the ground before a massive crash created a massive hole but a loud frustrated scream as he hovered above the crater.

"THAT DOES IT I'VE HAD ENOUGH TIME TO DIE!"

"I COULDN'T AGREE MORE DEVICREEP!

NeoDevimon gathered his claws together as a powerful deathly red aura was slowly gathering whilst at the same time AeroVeedramon thought it was time to end this battle before his energy ran out, so from the tip of it's horn... energy was gathering and then he stretched out his wings which the energy began to create a V pattern that was glowing blue as it was ready to fire.

"GUILTY CLAW!"

The death red aura became a powerful beam which flew high into the air just as AeroVeedramon attacked with his own attack.

"VEE WING BLADE!"

The Vee Wing Blade was launched as a powerful energy attack which collided briefly with the Guilty Claw beam before it began to cut through it like a hot knife on butter.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO HOW CAN THIS BE!"

The energy blade struck NeoDevimon swiftly and proceeded to cut him into pieces... disconnecting his arms as they burst into digital data before he fell to the ground in parts as he had a pained look on his face as he realised hew was gonna die... and rightly deserved it.  
"How... all my planning, all of my research... I had Ultimate power in my grasp... and it's been taken away in an instant..."

"It's because you took the easy route NeoDevimon... if you hadn't realised that before this day then you would of not ended up like this... broken and alone..."

"I...will return one day...human... you and your pets... will be mine..."

"I doubt that we will meet again Devimon... and you can take to whatever punishment you deserve!"

NeoDevimon closed it's eyes in defeat and disintegrated into data particles that were scattered to the winds ... at this point AeroVeedramon landed nearby and promptly began to shrink in size until he became DemiVeemon once more, just as Desmond picked him up.

"You did brilliant dude... I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Deshmond... I am so tired to speak."

"You earned your rest DemiVeemon... congratulations."

Desmond and DemiVeemon were joined by the rest of the Rookie Digimon who were cheering so loudly at the demise of Devimon... just as Ebonwumon made his way over to the celebratory group

"Well done laddie, that was a momentous victory!"

"Ebonwumon... why didn't you help? You could of killed him easily..."

"We Soverigns are not allowed to fight in the affairs of other Digimon... it's an aftermath of the Great War eons ago..."

"Ah..."

"But this is no excuse to be sad, you have not only liberated this island of Virus Digimon but in due time they can re-connect themselves to the rest of the continent and a new age of peace will ensure... although I have a bad feeling that since you destroyed the Dark Helix... it will mean that the prophecy of the Second Great Digimon War will come true someday."

"Yeah... but there are so many dead..."

"Desmond death in the Digital World does not mean actual death in your world... here every Digimon that dies is sent back to a place called the Primary Village and that place is where all Digimon are remade and hatched..."

"Like Angemon and Tsukaimon?"

"Yes they will be reborn... although since you saved Angemon, I expect a new influx of Virus Busters to be born one day... ensuring that this region will be protected just like before you came here..."

"So what happens now Ebonwumon?"

"You my lad have a quest to continue although I will grant you one final gift... raise your Digivice!"

Desmond raised his Digivice high into the air just as Ebonwumon's circle of Digicores began to glow in response giving the Crimson Digivice a massive glow of red just as the device changed shape from it's original appearance into a more sleeker, more trendy hand-length device with a white spine curved.

"Your Digivice can now handle new functions as well as stabilising future Ultimate level Digivolutions... also say Digiport Open!"

"Uh... ok... DIGIPORT OPEN!"

Suddenly the digivice beeped just as a portal appeared in front of Desmond.

"This will take you back to your world... but remember Desmond time here is different to your world so don't be gone too long ok?"

"Can my Digimon come along too?"

"Of course they can come Desmond... after all they are your parters after all."

"Oh ok then I guess this is goodbye for now..."

"Yes young one it is... I wish you well on your future quests!"

Ebonwumon then disappeared completely into misty just as Desmond nodded his head as he walked through the portal back to his world... just as the Digimon followed and the portal closed.

For now the Digital World is safe but there are more challenges in the future for Desmond and his gang of Digimon... what will happen soon on Digimon: The Crimson Legend.

TO BE CONTINUED!

(Taro) That my friends is the end of the 1st Arc of Digimon: The Crimson Legend and wow...there's a lot to take in, Veedramon can now digivolve to AeroVeedramon... Desmond's digivice has upgraded and Devimon has been destroyed for good.

Oh boy this was the HARDEST chapter to write for as I had wanted to wrap up any loose ends I'd made and now all there is left to do is write an arc epilogue to conclude this section and to move onto the next arc where Desmond's next opponents are going to be the most unlikely of threats and a new evil, also new Digimon allies plus evolutions and Ultimate evolutions.

So yeah I hope anyone who has read this far has enjoyed this arc and I'll be taking a break to decide what to add in next so laters! 


	18. Epilogue

Digimon: The Crimson Legend

By Taro M.D

Chapter 9 - Epilogue

(Taro) With the first arc over, I have decided to wrap up any loose ends in this epilogue, it won't be as big as the other chapters

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon... it's the property of Toei Animation and Saban.

"Word" Speaking 'Word' Thought

The Human World

Desmond suddenly woke up as he looked up from his position on his computer... looking around he noticed that it was still on the email that he opened from his buddy Ryan.

"Was that all a dream?"

He tried to get a look around trying to remember if he was still dreaming but he saw a familiar blue form to his right eating what appeared to be something out of his cookie stash.

"DemiVeemon?"

"About time you woke up sleepyhead!

"Ugh..."

Desmond got up and as he did, he was confronted by a small crowd of Digimon that were glad to see him.

"Hang on guys for a few moments..."

Desmond headed straight to the toilet to feel relief... his bladder was full and as he came back he saw DemiVeemon in front of the group of little Digimon, he saw Upamon amongst the bunch but all the others were new to him.

"Ok can I get an idea of what you guys are?"

The first one was obviously Hawkmon as he had bright blue eyes, a yellow beak and a red feather with a yellow tip on it's pinkish body.

"I'm Poromon Desmond and I'm Hawkmon's pre-evolved form!"

"Yep as I figured."

The next one was an amazement as it was essentially a brown pinecone with a green face and little green arms with a brown stem.

"Wormmon?"

"Yes Desmond I'm Wormmon's pre-digivolved form Minomon."

The next one was Candlemon's obviously as it was the flame on top of the candle.

"Candlemon?"

"Yes I'm DemiMeramon."

The next one was new as it looked like a small which chick with yellow eyes.

"Pidgemon?"

"Correct I'm Pijomon Desmond."

Finally Desmond looked at the weird dinosaurish creature with grey skin, orange hair and flippers for hands.

"Ya know Penguinmon I wasn't expecting you to be like this..."

"Come on Desmond you know Digimon have non-defining characteristics... it's like how I'm able to change to a dolphin from a penguin?"

"True... true, well it looks like I'm gonna be going shopping later as I haven't got enough food... despite someone breaking into my cookie stash."

"I can't help it Deshmon they're delicious!"

"Now you guys are gonna have to learn a few rules while your here right? I don't want anyone suspecting that you guys are alive."

"OK!"

Desmond shook his head as he sat down in the kitchen and planned for a shopping trip

The Digital World, North Continent, Primary Village

Back in the Digital World in a location hidden in the region as we see it is a giant village surrounded by things that you would see in a pre-school... lots of toys, building blocks as far as the eye can see in various shapes and sizes alongside trees covered in different berries.

However the camera angle changes as we see two eggs sitting together on their own but slowly cracks can be seen on one of them as the left egg began to hatch as a small Digimon burst through.

"POYOMON!"

The Poyomon landed just as a crib was instantly formed and was happy but his attention was focused on the other egg that was hatching opposite to him... as a golden slime esc creature with red eyes appeared just as it's crib appeared under him and he too settled down... but not before he peeked out of it's surroundings.

"Zurumon?"

"Poyo!"

The Zurumon then turned towards the Poyomon with mystery in it's eyes.

"Zurumon?"

"Poyomon! ^_^"

"Zurumon! ^_^"

The both of them became friends instantly and thus the Patamon and Tsukaimon legacy was fulfilled thanks to the Crimson Digidestined.

TO BE CONTINUED!

(Taro) That rightly ends things for this arc... with the two friends reborn in Primary Village, they have a second chance at life and Desmond has returned home with his Digimon but the call will come again at some point and Desmond's quest will continue for he is the Crimson Digidestined and it won't be over yet. 


End file.
